My Friend
by Jadedbest
Summary: The problem with most AU BV high school fics is that they're too silly. So I guess I'll make mine angst. Chapter 23 is FINALLY up. This story is complete!
1. The Best Year Yet

Disclaimer: Yeah right.  
  
AN: I must be crazy to be starting a new fic when I have six others that are nowhere close to being complete in the works right now. Then again…I do have the insane obsession with a fictious anime character so maybe I really am not all that crazy. Anyway this is a fic I've wanted to do for a longtime but I never had a story line before but now I do so let me know what you think.  
  
* * *  
  
"Please try to be on time today, Bulma."  
  
"I promise I'll be on time Yamucha. As a matter of fact I'll be early."  
  
~  
  
Bulma glanced at her watch and sighed. Well she definitely wasn't going to be early. She had lied to him again.  
  
"-this year is going to be the best one yet and I'm not putting up with any bullshit. I will not have my year as class president marred because you guys didn't handle your responsibilities. So every committee better be on top of their shit. Any questions?" ChiChi paused throwing an aggravated glance at the table of extremely nervous high school girls.  
  
Bulma frowned as she glanced at her friend. ChiChi could be rude, hell sometimes she could be a down right bitch but this was even out of character for her. Bulma glanced down the table where Juuhachigou sitting. The blond nodded her head in agreement. Looks like they would have to stay a little later today.  
  
When no one spoke up ChiChi continued, "Fine. The bell for first hour will be ringing soon so you're dismissed."  
  
Juu stood to move to the other end of the table when someone grabbed her arm.  
  
"What?" she asked the redhead.  
  
"Look Juu, you need to talk to Chi. Some of the girls want to quit the student government because of the way she acted this morning. I like ChiChi, don't get me wrong, but I'm not going to get up early two days a week and stay after school three days to have her talk to me like that. Either tell her to take a chill pill or she can run her perfect year all by herself." With that the girl left the room.  
  
Juuhachigou sighed and picked up her books.  
  
ChiChi stood to leave when a hand on each shoulder pushed her back into her seat. "What?" she asked looking at her two best friends.  
  
"What's with you today Chi?" Bulma asked.  
  
ChiChi slumped in her seat. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"We're talking about that whole drill sergeant act you just pulled," Juu said.  
  
ChiChi sighed. "Why does he always have to be so dumb?"  
  
Bulma and Juuhachigou frowned across the table at each other. That's what they had thought it was.  
  
"What did Goku do this time?" Bulma asked.  
  
"He forgot our anniversary, AGAIN! I can't believe him. Does he have a mental block or something? It has fallen on the same day for the last two years! If he really cared about me, he would remember."  
  
As ChiChi fumed her two friends frowned. Was that all he had done?  
  
"Listen Chi, you can't expect Goku to be perfect. I mean he's a guy. You have to cut him some slack," Juu tried.  
  
"You can say that because Krillin doesn't forget your anniversaries," ChiChi accused.  
  
"But Yamucha has forgotten plenty of ours. Hell I've even forgotten a few. One day out the year doesn't really mean anything. All that really matters is how he treats you the rest of the year," Bulma pointed out.  
  
"Aside from that Chi, you have to admit that Goku is a major improvement over some of your other boyfriends," Juu reminded.  
  
"Yeah remember in ninth when you dated Jewel. Though cute, he wasn't exactly the nicest guy," Bulma recalled.  
  
"He was an asshole is what she means," Juu said.  
  
"And then in tenth you dated Killa. Now that I think about it you seem to have a thing for football players," Bulma said thoughtfully.  
  
"Which would include when you dated Vegeta at the end of tenth. I still don't see how you thought you two could ever make a couple," Juu said shaking her blond head.  
  
"Vegeta wasn't that bad," ChiChi defended.  
  
"All I know is that the sex must have been great because you guys sure didn't get along," Juu shrugged.  
  
"I already told you I never slept with Vegeta," ChiChi said.  
  
"Hello guys! We're not talking about Vegeta here, we're talking about Goku. Chi I know you and so I know that you probably said some pretty awful things to him this morning. I think you should go find him and apologize," Bulma advised.  
  
"Apologize?"  
  
"Come on Chi," Bulma coaxed.  
  
ChiChi thought for a moment then bit her lip. "I guess you guys are right. I mean he is really good to me. I don't know what I do without him." She sighed and smiled as she grabbed each of their hands. "Thanks guys. I don't what I'm going to do without you guys next year when I'm way in Norman, Oklahoma."  
  
"You don't know? I'm more worried about Goku. He'll never survive this relationship without us," Juu said.  
  
The three laughed at the comment that was a little too close to true. Bulma gave ChiChi's hand a little squeeze then let it go as she stood and began gathering her things. "Since everything's okay now, I have to go."  
  
ChiChi gasped. "I'm sorry B. I've made you late to your meeting with Yamucha."  
  
"No you haven't. If I leave right now I'll be right on time. See you guys," She said as she hurried out the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma ran down the hallway towards the field house, her notebook clutched tightly to her chest. She had two minutes to make it to the baseball field. Just before she reached the door to the wrestling room it swung open and a boy helped another badly beating boy limp out.  
  
"Ray what happened?" Bulma asked the human crutch.  
  
"Vegeta happened. I guess wrestling is now officially in season," Ray stated as he helped his companion down the hall.  
  
Bulma bit her lip and glanced at of her watch. Vegeta, like Goku, had just come out of football season yesterday, so that usually meant he had another day or two before he started pounding on the rest of the wrestling team. Something must be wrong. Deciding that she could check on him and still only be a few minutes late for her meeting with Yamucha, Bulma grabbed the door handle.  
  
"Please forgive me Yamucha," she murmured then yanked open the door.  
  
* * *  
  
The smell of must assaulted her nostrils as she walked into the room. Dropping her notebook by the door, she walked into the dim room. She spotted him almost immediately. He was sitting against the wall with his arms resting on his knees and his head was hanging slightly. Bulma bit her lip. He looked so broken.  
  
She walked into the room and stood over him. He didn't looked up.  
  
Bulma sighed and sat down next to him. When he still didn't acknowledge her, she leaned her head on his shoulder. He didn't pull away, only grunted.  
  
"Can't you take a hint?" Vegeta muttered.  
  
"No," she stated simply.  
  
"What do you want?" he sighed.  
  
Bulma sat up and looked at him. "What you did to Henry could be considered assault."  
  
"Henry is a fat, out of shape, pig," Vegeta stated nonchalantly.  
  
"Some people aren't as athletic as you, Vegeta," Bulma stated.  
  
"Some people are weaklings."  
  
"That maybe true but that doesn't mean you should remind them by beating the snot out of them everyday."  
  
"Whatever," Vegeta murmured as he turned away from her. In doing so he presented her with his full profile. There was no way that Henry could have caused the dark purple bruise along his jaw. Instinctively, she reached at and touched the mark. Vegeta pulled away and frowned at her.  
  
"You have to stop getting into fights with your father, Vegeta," she said gently.  
  
Vegeta looked away from her and stared at the far wall.  
  
Bulma lightly touched his shoulder. "Vegeta?"  
  
He sighed and put his head down. "Tell him that," was all he said.  
  
Bulma was about to pump him for more when the first bell for first hour sounded.  
  
"Shit," she muttered looking at the wall clock.  
  
Vegeta looked at her and frowned. "What? You don't have a first hour class."  
  
"I know but I was supposed to meet Yamucha like five minutes ago," she said.  
  
Vegeta grunted.  
  
Bulma frowned and began to stand. "Look Vegeta, I'm not going to argue with you about Yamucha today," she said. "Come on. Let's go," she said extending her hand to help him up.  
  
Vegeta frowned. "Go where?"  
  
"I may not have a first hour but you do and Mr. Mau said that if you skip his class one more time this semester he's going to fail you. So get off your ass and go to class."  
  
"What are you? My mother?"  
  
Bulma placed her hands on her hips and gave him a sultry look. "Believe me I'm definitely not your mother."  
  
Vegeta arched a brow. "Was that supposed to turn me on?"  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes and once again held out her hand.  
  
Vegeta ignored her hand and stood up then with a small hand movement motioned her to the door. She walked to the door, stopping momentarily to pick up her notebook, and opened the door. Before she took a step out though she turned back to him.  
  
"Look I want to know what happened so I'm call you after school. Will you please remember to leave your phone on?"  
  
Vegeta shrugged.  
  
Sighing in frustration, Bulma turned to leave out the room but as she stepped into the hall she ran into something solid. When she looked up a pair of angry brown eyes frowned down at her.  
  
"Yamucha!" she exclaimed.  
  
"You'll be early, right?" he said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm sorry Yamucha. I got side tracked," she said.  
  
"I can see that," he said glancing at the silent man behind her.  
  
Vegeta returned the man's disgusted gaze and then walked around the two and proceeded to the boy's locker room.  
  
Yamucha's gaze followed him until he disappeared. He then returned his attention to Bulma.  
  
"I'm really, really sorry Yam-chan," Bulma said placing a hand on his chest. "Will you forgive me?"  
  
Yamucha sighed and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. "All right but you better not stand me up again."  
  
Bulma smiled. "I promise."  
  
"So do you want to go to study hall today?" he asked changing the subject.  
  
"Actually I was thinking we could spend first hour at the baseball field," she said with a little smile.  
  
Yamucha smiled too. "All right," he said as he led her out the back the door that led to the field.  
  
* * *  
  
Well there it is. Tell me what you think. I'll be updated all my fics on an inspiration basis so if you like this fic you should review because nothing inspires me more than reviews. Thanks for reading. 


	2. Kakarot or Goku?

Disclaimer: Who me?  
  
AN: I guess you guys like this fic. Thanks to Louie, Veggies_grl, Kandy, Susan, Erie Dragon (thank you! That's so sweet of you to say), Phoenix Feather, Moonkitty liafle, not sure yet, Matchmaker 88, moonsaiyanprincess, hippiechick (I promise to check out your fic as soon as I update the one of Vegeta's great adventures), IneiTenshi, serendipity, and NeoQbirdie for the reviews. As you see they inspired me to write more.  
  
* * *  
  
"Shit," Goku muttered as he dropped the pattern. "I'm never going to figure out this sewing thing."  
  
Vegeta glanced up from the magazine he was flipping through.  
  
"Vegeta, how did you do it?" Goku asked his friend.  
  
"I didn't," Vegeta answered returning to his magazine.  
  
Goku rolled his eyes. He didn't know how he did it but somehow Vegeta had wormed his way into being every teacher's favorite student. It was so weird since Vegeta almost never spoke to any of them and on the rare occasion that he did, he was usually extremely short with them. Mrs. Heartens, the Home Ec teacher, was particularly in love with him. It absolutely no sense to Goku.  
  
"What are you going to do next week when Mrs. Heartens checks our pillows?" Goku asked.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll have mine."  
  
"How?"  
  
"The girl's making it."  
  
"What girl?"  
  
Vegeta nodded his head towards a table on the other side of the room. Goku arched a brow at the group of girls that were staring all dreamy eyed at their table. Goku recognized one of the girls as Mandy Peterson. She had been asking both him and Vegeta out for the last month and a half. He hadn't even known she was in this class. If he had paid more attention, he could have definitely gotten her to do this project for him.  
  
At Vegeta's knowing chuckle, Goku turned on his friend.  
  
"Damn it Vegeta! Why didn't you tell me Mandy was in this class?"  
  
"Because you should be more observant Kakarot," Vegeta stated simply.  
  
Goku rolled his eyes. Since ninth grade Goku had stopped using his legal first name and instead now went by his middle name. It had taken a few weeks to get use to but eventually his friends had gotten use to his name change. Vegeta, however, refused to comply.  
  
"Could you just once use my name?" Goku sighed.  
  
"I did," Vegeta frowned.  
  
"You know I don't like that name. It's too…weird."  
  
"And Goku isn't," Vegeta arch a brow.  
  
"Look, if you call me by my first name then I'll call you by your real first name, Vegetable."  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "You better be glad nobody heard that."  
  
Goku chuckled slightly and then raised his hand. "Mrs. Hearten?"  
  
"Yes Kakarot?" the teacher replied looking up from her grade book.  
  
"I need your help."  
  
"All right," the slim, blond teacher stood from her desk and walked over to their table. After about five minute she explained his mistake to him and showed him how to fix it. She then looked at Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta where is your pillow?"  
  
"It's done," he said never looking up from his magazine.  
  
"Oh," was all she got out before the bell rung. The class quickly hurried out the room.  
  
After stopping momentarily at Goku's locker to drop off their books, the boys proceeded to the cafeteria for lunch. After buying four lunches a piece, they moved to their table.  
  
"-you will not believe it! I tried on my tennis uniform yesterday and my hips could barely fit in the skirt. That's why I'm going on a diet this instant."  
  
Juuhachigou just nodded as she watched ChiChi steal fries off her plate as she spoke.  
  
Goku slipped into the seat next to her and sat his plates on the table. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back against his chest.  
  
"You can't go on a diet, Chi," he murmured against her neck.  
  
"Oh yeah? Why not?" ChiChi said a small smile playing her lips.  
  
"Because then I won't have anything to hold on to," he said nipping at her neck.  
  
Juuhachigou smiled at the two. Obviously things were better since this morning.  
  
"Actually Kakarot, I think the woman's right. She is getting a little rotund around the edges," Vegeta commented from his seat across the table between Krillin and Yamucha.  
  
"Oh, fuck you, Vegeta," ChiChi said.  
  
"Been there, done that," Vegeta stated, popping a chicken nugget in his mouth and receiving a chuckle from Juu, Krillin, and Yamucha. ChiChi narrowed her eyes and tossed a French fry at him, which he easily dodged.  
  
Yamucha looked towards the door then looked around his table. "Hey, has anyone seen Bulma?"  
  
"The woman was late to second hour Advanced Chem. this morning," Vegeta said giving Yamucha a knowing look. When Yamucha reddened slightly, knowing it had been his fault, Vegeta continued. "Old man Davis told her she had to make up the lab during lunch as punishment."  
  
"That sucks, because we were supposed to hand out flyers to her party Friday during lunch," ChiChi said looking at the stack of flyers on the able in front of her.  
  
"It shouldn't take her all lunch. It only took me ten minutes to finish," Vegeta said nonchalantly.  
  
As if she had heard them talking about her, Bulma entered the room at that moment. She walked quickly over to the table and seeing that there were no available chairs she slipped into Yamucha's lap. Quickly surveying the array of goodies on the table, she snatched a delicious looking green apple off one of Vegeta's plates, receiving a scowl from him. He would never admit it but Bulma knew that Vegeta didn't eat apples. He had gotten it for her because he knew she wouldn't have time to get anything else. As she took a bite out off the apple, she winked her thanks at him. Vegeta rolled his eyes and returned his attention to his plate.  
  
Bulma looked around the table. "What did I miss?"  
  
"We were just talking about your birthday party on Friday," Juu filled her in.  
  
"Really! That's great! This party is going to be the best! My mom has already hired the band and the caterer," she said excitedly.  
  
"Well then I say we start handing out flyers," Krillin said.  
  
"Yeah I want everyone there. Juu will you give some to your brother? I know he knows a lot of people from other schools and Goku you can give some to Radditz to had out on the college campus."  
  
"Sure I'll give them to him after lunch," Juu said offhandedly.  
  
"And I'll take them over to his dorm after basketball practice today," Goku said.  
  
"Speaking of basketball you guys are all coming to the games tonight, right?" Krillin asked. He, Goku and Juu were all of the teams and tonight was the first game of the season.  
  
"Yeah of course, we are," Bulma exclaimed.  
  
"Why would we, when we already know the outcome?" Vegeta asked with a frown.  
  
"Because you want to root your friends on," ChiChi said.  
  
"Oh don't pay any mind to Vegeta. He'll be there," Bulma said as she stood. She picked up the flyers off the table and leaned over on kissed Yamucha's cheek. "Come on ladies. We have flyers to hand out!"  
  
After kissing their boyfriends the other two ladies stood and followed Bulma.  
  
* * *  
  
What did you think of chapter two? Remember: You + Review =Update. Thanks for reading. 


	3. What He Doesn't Understand

Disclaimer: Ah shucks, that's awfully nice of you to say but no I don't own this  
  
AN: My special thanks to Louie, Veggies_grl, Kandy, Susan (No. VGSA has at least three chapters left. You know Veggie always has to get into trouble at the end of the great adventures ^_~.), Erie Dragon, Phoenix Feather, Moonkitty liafle, not sure yet, Matchmaker 88, moonsaiyanprincess, hippiechick, IneiTenshi, serendipity, NeoQbirdie, Masamune, Lady Foeseeker, Brittany: Screwed + Snapped, maggs, serendipity, Mentally Challenged, oneblackvoice, Me, SheWhoShallNotBeNamed, dbz72, mirei nochi, nic, Kahlan Nightwing (WYLE huh? *taps chin thoughtfully* I may just have to look into that.) BBFighter88, and b e a u t i f u l i r o n y.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta slipped into a pair of comfortable blue jeans. Fresh out of the shower, he walked over to his desk where his mother normally laid his mail. He frowned as he looked through the eight letters lying there. They were all from colleges, as usual, most offering scholarships for football or wrestling. There were some for lacrosse and several academic offers, as well. They all wanted him for something, the problem was that he didn't want any of them. The woman had told him to just pick the one that best suited his needs. Then again this was coming from a woman who hadn't chosen a college herself.  
  
Well, at least he had it narrowed down to one country. Since ninth grade Goku had wanted to play for the OU football team. It was all he ever talked about. Since nobody else had chosen where they wanted to go to school and they all wanted to be near each other, they had decided to all apply to colleges in the states. That way they would all be on the same continent. Vegeta had never verbally agreed to this arrangement, but they all knew he would go too.  
  
Vegeta sat the letters down and glanced at his clock. Damn! The girls' game started in fifteen minutes. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a white T-shirt.  
  
Argana crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame as she watched her son. His back was to her and she watched as he pulled the T-shirt over his head and down his torso. Her eyes caught the dark purple bruise on his lower back. She immediately lowered her eyes, guilt washing over her.  
  
Vegeta slipped his wallet in his back pocket and grabbed his keys. As he turned he gave her a questioning look. He had known she was there along.  
  
Argana gave him a small smile. "Are you going out tonight?"  
  
"Yes." Vegeta lowered his eyes a moment in indecision. "Maybe I shouldn't-"  
  
Argana quickly shook her head. "Don't even think about it. You need to get out and have some fun. I'll be just fine."  
  
Vegeta grunted and walked towards the door. He stopped momentarily to let her precede him to the stairs. They walked down the stairs and out the front door in silence. At the door he walked past her and out to his car while she watched him from the doorway. Just as he unlocked and opened the door to the to the black year old Sunfire, the sounds of Aaliyah's More Than a Woman came basing down the street.  
  
Both mother and son looked up as Bulma's red brand new Camero convertible pulled up to the curb. She turned down the music then stood up and sat on the top of the seat. She raised her sunglasses to the top of her head then smiled bright.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Sei!" She waved.  
  
"Hello Bulma," Vegeta's mother said smiling softly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"I figured it was stupid for the two of us to waste gas driving two cars alone. So you're riding with me Veggie-boy."  
  
"I don't think so," Vegeta said preparing to climb into his car.  
  
"Vegeta, why don't you ride with her? She drove all the way over here," his mother suggested.  
  
"Yeah, Vegeta. I drove all the way over here," Bulma pouted.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and closed the car door. He walked over to the car and crossed his arms as he frowned up at her. "Why are you really here, woman?"  
  
She smiled as she leaned down. "You didn't leave your phone on. Get in."  
  
Vegeta sighed and climbed into the car. Bulma slipped back down into her seat and placed her glasses back in place. As she clicked her seat belt into place, she waved at his mother.  
  
"Bye Mrs. Sei. I promise to have him home before curfew."  
  
"Bye. You two have fun."  
  
Bulma put her foot to the gas and pulled away from the curb with the reckless abandon of the average teenager. As they flew along Bulma glanced at her companion. "So are you going to tell me?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
Bulma shrugged. He would tell her eventually. "So you are coming to my party, right?" she asked, changing the subject.  
  
"No."  
  
Bulma smiled. "Great! You're going to have a great time Vegeta. So," she asked, "what are you getting me for my birthday?"  
  
"Have I ever gotten you anything before?"  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes. "I was hoping you'd want to start a new trend this year."  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you," Vegeta said sarcastically.  
  
"You know, if you keep being mean to me, I may just stop talking to you," Bulma warned.  
  
"Is that a threat or a promise?" Vegeta asked in mock confusion.  
  
Bulma scowled at him then turned up the music as We Need a Resolution came on. Putting the petal to the metal, she sped towards the school.  
  
* * *  
  
They entered the gymnasium to find that Juu's team was already up by ten in the first five minutes of the game. The cheerleaders, led by their two blue- hared captains, Marron and Launch, were a cheer force to be reckoned with as they cheered the team on.  
  
Bulma quickly scanned the stands and upon spotting their group, she lightly touched Vegeta's arm.  
  
"They're over there," she said pointing.  
  
They made their way through the crowd and to their seats.  
  
Bulma slipped in between Yamucha and Juu's brother while Vegeta chose the seat below her, next to Radditz who was sitting next to Bardock.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Vegeta asked the long hared college student.  
  
"You know I had to come to my little brother's first game of the season," Radditz said.  
  
"So you came an hour and a half early to the girls' game?" Vegeta asked skeptically.  
  
"Well supporting Kakarot does have its perks," he smiled as he returned his attention to the pile of teenage girls on the ground scrambling for the orange ball.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
  
When Juu came up with the ball, the other coach called a timeout. All the girls on the team gave Juu encouraging pats on the back as they made their way to their bench. Bulma took the little break as time to handle some business.  
  
"So Jay," she said as she turned to the long hared boy next to her, "did Juu give you the flyers?"  
  
"Yeah. I already gave some to this chick over at Blue Star High and this other girl at West Capital Preparatory. You're about to have one hell of a party, B. I hope you can handle it."  
  
"Don't I always?" Bulma said with a smile.  
  
"So you're turning the big 18, Bulma?"  
  
Bulma smiled at Juu's mother who was sitting on the other side of her son. "Yep!"  
  
"Well I'm going to expect your help when I plan Juuhachigou's surprise party when she turns 18. You too ChiChi," she told the girl who was sitting between Goku's mother and grandfather.  
  
"Sure thing Mrs. J," ChiChi said.  
  
"Yeah, we'd love to help," Bulma smiled.  
  
You couldn't help but like Juu's mom. After she and the twins' father had divorced when they where four, she had dedicated her life to bringing up her kids and had somehow managed to support both of them in everything they did. She was the type of mom that was at every basketball game, every track meet, and every baseball game. To say Bulma respected the woman was an understatement.  
  
The game restarted with Juu bombing another three from the outside. It pretty much set the mood for the rest of the game. The game finished up with a 76-28 victory for Orange Star High, Juu having 40 of those points.  
  
"Yeah number 18," their whole section cheered.  
  
Juu looked up at the stands and blushed slightly. She smiled and winked at them then she and the rest of the team hurried to the locker room. They continued to cheer until the big 18 on the back of her jersey disappeared from view.  
  
ChiChi stood as the cheerleaders took floor. "I have to go to the ladies room. Come on Bulma," she said as she stepped out of the bleachers.  
  
"Here hold this," Bulma said handing her purse to Yamucha.  
  
"Why is it that girls always go to the bathroom in groups?" Yamucha asked.  
  
"It's one of those mysteries of life. Don't question it," Bulma said giving him a peck on the cheek. She then climbed out the bleacher and grabbed ChiChi's hand as they hurried to the restroom.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma stepped out of the stall as she buttoned up her pants. She walked over to one of the sinks and began washing her hands. She reached for a paper towel and turned to ChiChi just as she pulled a small package out of her purse. ChiChi tore open the package and then swallowed the two tablets that fell into her hand.  
  
"What are those?" Bulma asked curiously.  
  
"Oh these?" ChiChi asked as she handed the empty package to Bulma. "They're caffeine pills."  
  
Bulma read over the package then frowned. "What do you need these for?"  
  
She shrugged. "I haven't been sleeping well lately. Sometimes I need a little pick-me-up."  
  
Bulma handed the package back to ChiChi who, in turn, threw it in the trash next to her. ChiChi pulled out her hairbrush and began running it through her hair.  
  
Bulma crossed her arms and bit her lip. "I think you should be careful with those. I hear they can be addictive."  
  
ChiChi put her brush back in her purse then smiled at her friend. "Yes mother."  
  
Bulma frowned. "That's the second time today that someone's called me that."  
  
"Then you should stop babying everybody. Now come on. Goku's game will be starting soon," she said as she grabbed Bulma's hand and dragged her out of the restroom.  
  
They reenter the gym to blasting music as the boys started their warm-up. Goku and Krillin had just come out of the team captains meeting with the refs. ChiChi waved at Goku and he smiled and waved back. He turned just in time to catch the ball that one of his teammates had passed to him.  
  
Bulma smiled at ChiChi. "Awww, isn't that cute?" she teased.  
  
ChiChi blushed and mumbled, "Shut-up," as she pushed a chuckling Bulma back to their seats.  
  
They reached their seats to find that Juu had already made her way over to sit with her mom and brother.  
  
"Hey Juu! Great game!" ChiChi said.  
  
"Thanks," Juu smiled.  
  
"I think if you would have hit any more basket, the goals would have caught on fire," Bulma said.  
  
"Probably," Juu said with a cocky smile.  
  
They all laughed.  
  
When the horn blew for the start of the game Bulma and ChiChi quickly settled into their seats. Krillin, much like his counterpart opened the game with a three and that was pretty much it for the other team. They couldn't handle Krillin's outside game and were unable to stop Goku's inside game. Blue Star High went home a pretty sad team that night.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma and Yamucha walked out into the cool night air, their arms wrapped around each other's waist. When they reached Yamucha's black Dodge Ram pickup, Yamucha pulled her to him and kissed her softly on the lips. When they parted Yamucha smiled down at her.  
  
"Do you want me to take you home?"  
  
"No. I drove," she said as she started playing with his shirt.  
  
"Leave your car here," he suggested.  
  
"Don't you think my parent will ask why I didn't bring my car home?"  
  
"I didn't intend on taking you to Capsule Corp."  
  
Bulma smiled as she looked up into his alluring brown eyes. "As tempting as that offer sounds, I have to take Vegeta home."  
  
Yamucha rolled his eyes. "Why can't Goku take him home? He lives closer to him after all."  
  
"Because Goku is taking ChiChi home," she said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.  
  
Yamucha chuckled then let her go. "All right, but eventually we're going to have to make some time for you and me, you know?"  
  
"I know. And the minute I get a break it's you and me all the way."  
  
Yamucha frowned. "Well let me know whenever you get a chance to pencil me in," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh don't be like that Yamucha. You know I didn't mean it like that," Bulma defended.  
  
"Yeah I know," Yamucha said as he turned and stuck his key in the door.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?" Bulma asked expectantly.  
  
Yamucha turned and playfully rolled his eyes as he bent down to kiss her.  
  
"That's better," she muttered as he pulled away. "Bye Yam-chan."  
  
"Bye Bulma," he said as he climbed into his truck.  
  
Bulma turned and walked five cars down to her parking space, waving at people as she went.  
  
When she reached her car Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Took you long enough. Was your boy-toy pouting again?"  
  
"Shut up Vegeta," she said as she handed him the keys. "I don't feel like driving," she said as she slipped into the passenger side.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta pulled to the curb and cut the engine. He glanced at his silent passenger and shook his head. He should have known she was asleep. She had been too quiet.  
  
He shook her gently until her big blue eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at him. She then stretched and sat up, glancing out the window. "We're here," she said after a moment.  
  
"Nice observation."  
  
Bulma then turned back to him. For a moment she just stared at him, making him nervous. When he could take it no longer he asked, "What?"  
  
"When are you going to tell me what happened?"  
  
Vegeta sighed. So they were back to this again. Fine, if she wanted to know the details… "The old man came home drunk again and said somethings I didn't like. I said somethings he didn't like and the mark was the result."  
  
Bulma watched her friend. She was so tempted to reach out and stroke his face, to let him now he wasn't alone. But at the moment he seemed as distant and cold as he had been when they first met. When Bulma had entered kindergarten, she had been determined to be friends with everyone but Vegeta had refused her offer of kindness. He didn't need her friendship and happily told her so on several occasions. Kakarot (as they had called him back then) had told her that Vegeta was unfriendly because his dad was mean to him. He made him train a lot and refused to let him 'play' with any kids other than Kakarot himself and Radditz. Bulma hadn't understood this so she had just left him be.  
  
For some unknown reason at the time, the year that Vegeta had entered the sixth grade, his mother had sent him to live with Kakarot's family. In this new environment, Vegeta had become slightly more sociable and had first started exploring his athletic talents. Most importantly he had form a bond with many of Kakarot's friends, one of which was Bulma herself. He had just started to come into his own person, when in the summer before his ninth grade year his mother had asked him to return home.  
  
Bulma sighed after a moment. "You know, you don't have to be afraid to talk to me."  
  
Vegeta 'hmphed' and looked at her. "Can you drive?"  
  
Bulma had known he would change the subject. "Yes. I'm glad to see you care," she said smiling.  
  
"I never said I did," Vegeta answered as he opened the door and climbed. Bulma climbed over the gearshift and settled into the driver's seat. She started the engine and pulled a way.  
  
Vegeta had reached the porch by this time. He watched her car disappear and shook his head. He didn't know why he always told her so much. As he continued to shake his head, he entered his house.  
  
The living room was completely dark, but Vegeta knew immediately that it wasn't empty. He looked over to the couch. He could just make out the silhouette of a woman. Moving through the room instinctively. He looked down at the figures lowered head then reached over to one of the end tables and flicked on a lamp. The figure flinched slightly at the sudden light that filled the room. Vegeta knelt down on one knee and placed his finger under the woman's chin and gently, but forcefully, lifted her face for his inspection.  
  
The bruise around her right eye had already started to color and would be swollen by morning. Her nose was bent and obviously broken. The cut above her lip still had dried blood clinging to it. There were involuntary tears running down her cheeks.  
  
Damn it. He knew he shouldn't have left.  
  
"Where is he?" he asked in a dangerously low tone.  
  
Argana quickly shook her head and placed her hands on either side of his face. "No Vegeta. This is between your father and I. I don't want you to antagonize him in anyway tonight. Promise me that Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta shook his head and began to stand. "No. I'm going to kill the bastard. That I promise you."  
  
Argana quickly stood and grabbed his hands. "No Vegeta. Look at me," she said roughly grabbing his chin and turning his face to hers. "I want you to leave what happened tonight be. Do you understand?"  
  
Vegeta looked at her a moment, the scars on her face, the fear in her eyes, then shook his head in disgust as he pulled away from her. "How long are you going to let him do this to you?"  
  
Argana lowered her black eyes from the anger burning in her son's eyes. She slowly sat back on the couch. "There's so much you don't understand Vegeta," she said in a defeated voice.  
  
"So much I don't want to understand," Vegeta grunted crossing his arms.  
  
Argana sighed and looked back up into her son's eyes. "Maybe so," she said sadly.  
  
Vegeta only shook his head and turned to leave.  
  
"Where are you going?" Argana asked nervously as he reached the stairs.  
  
Vegeta stopped and sighed. "To bed, mother," was all he said as he continued up the stairs.  
  
Argana took a deep breath and ran her hand into her long thick black hair. There was so much he didn't understand.  
  
* * *  
  
Like? Dislike? Let me know. You know the equation. You + Review = Update. Oh, and if any of you know how to spell Android 17's real name, (the one that starts with the J) will you please add it to your review. Thanks for reading. 


	4. Top Priority

1 Disclaimer: *grunts*  
  
AN: My special thanks to Louie, Veggies_grl, Kandy, Susan, Erie Dragon, Phoenix Feather, Moonkitty liafle, not sure yet, Matchmaker 88, moonsaiyanprincess, hippiechick, IneiTenshi, serendipity, NeoQbirdie, Masamune, Lady Foeseeker, Brittany: Screwed + Snapped, maggs, Mentally Challenged, oneblackvoice, Me, SheWhoShallNotBeNamed, dbz72, mirei nochi, nic, Kahlan Nightwing, BBFighter88, b e a u t i f u l i r o n y, kaaira, kitten, emma, more….etc, (that was one heck of a review, kid. It made my day), lasan, PannyChanny16, Misty, Ryukai, Nana, DBZBeauty, Yannie, VBHA (another great review. I had no trouble seeing it ^_~), and my extra special thanks to mela989898, Vega and Jade Dragosani for telling me 17's name. Enjoy.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma slowly opened her eyes as her alarm repeatedly went off. She rolled over and buried her head deeper in the pillow. She really didn't need to go to school today. She was caught up on everything in all her classes, so one day won't hurt. It was a Friday after all. The teachers wouldn't be able to get their student to do anything- wait a minute.  
  
Bulma's eyes shot open and she sat up. Today was Friday. Today she was 18. And tonight she was going to have the party of a lifetime. Giving a shriek of utter joy, she threw the covers off and hurried to her bathroom to shower.  
  
Stepping out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, hair, teeth and face washed, Bulma walked over to her stereo and pushed the Play button and then the Random button. The CD changer picked a disc and soon Bulma was singing along in her best Shakira voice as she entered her closet:  
  
"Whenever, Wherever, we're meant to be together. I'll be there and you'll be near and that's the deal my dear…"  
  
She continued to sing as she searched through her closet. Deciding on a pink midriff bare top with the word 'Princess' scrawled across the front in big glittery silver letters and a pair of low riding dark blue hip hugger jeans, she quickly dressed. Stopping in her shoe closet to grab a pair of pink thong sandals, she reentered her bathroom and gave her hair a thoughtful look. She hadn't blow-dried it in her haste and it had dried into soft shoulder length waves that framed her face perfectly. She opened a drawer and grabbed a beaded pink headband and pulled it on. Smiling at her reflection one last time, she bounced out of the bathroom then picked up her backpack and left the room.  
  
Still humming the earlier tune, she flounced down the stairs heading to the kitchen to grab a quick bite.  
  
"I have to go, Emily."  
  
"But it's her birthday, John!"  
  
Bulma stopped in front of kitchen door and listen to the angry voices on the other side of it. She frowned. It sounded like they were at it again. John and Emily Briefs had been married for almost twenty-two years now and despite both of their usually easy going and sometimes airhead-ish personalities, disagreements were bound to erupt every now and then when two people had lived together as long as they had. But Bulma had noticed that their 'little' disagreements had started happening a lot more often over the last few months and that they weren't so 'little' any more.  
  
"What do you expect me to do? If I don't jump on this now then Aramore Electronics will beat me to the punch," her father yelled.  
  
"Then let them have it! What's more important? Being with your daughter on her special day or getting your hands on some electronic gadget, gizmo, thingy or whatever!" her mother shot right back.  
  
These fights were always the worse for Bulma. The one's that were about her.  
  
"Oh posh, Emily! The girl's having a party with all her friends. She won't even notice if I'm gone."  
  
"Believe me, John, she'll notice." The anger in her mother's soft voice was almost frightening. She had never heard such anger from the usually bubbly woman.  
  
"I don't have time for this," her father said after a long pause.  
  
"If you leave tonight, I promise you'll regret it."  
  
Bulma bit her lip. What did she mean by that? Bulma decided that she better make her appearance before things got out of hand.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Bulma placed her hand on the kitchen door and announced in her cheeriest voice, "Morning all!" just before she pushed the door open.  
  
As she entered the kitchen, her parents were facing off on either side of the kitchen table and had both turned to the door in surprise at her entrance. Her father was the first to recover and pasted a smile on his face.  
  
"There's my birthday girl!" he said as he walked over to her. He gave her a playfully once over. "What are you now 5, 6?"  
  
"I'm 9 Daddy," Bulma said playfully as she bent over kissed his cheek. He chuckled.  
  
By this time her mother had moved to the stove and broke to eggs into a pan. "Happy Birthday sweetheart," she chirped though she hadn't been able to recover as quickly as her husband.  
  
"Thanks Mom," Bulma said trying to ignore the slight drag in the woman's voice.  
  
"Sit down Bulma and eat before you go running off," her mother said.  
  
Bulma walked over to the counter and looked at a basket of freshly baked muffins. Walking over to a drawer, she grabbed a brown lunch sack and returned to the muffins. Shaking her head, she began putting muffins in the bag. "Sorry Mom. No time. I'm meeting Juu and Chi to pass out more flyers for the party tonight before school."  
  
Emily Briefs raised an eyebrow as Bulma placed a third muffin in the bag. "Hungry?"  
  
"No, I'm taking one for the girls," Bulma smiled as she closed the bag. After readjusting her backpack strap, Bulma walked over to the stove and kissed her mother's cheek. "I'll be home early to help you set up. Love you, bye."  
  
"Bye-bye sweetheart," her mother said as she watched her daughter's back as she left the kitchen. When the girl was gone, she turned her eyes to her husband's. They stared at each other for a moment then he sighed and picked up his briefcase and left the room. Emily bit her lip as she turned and stared out the window.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma whipped her bright red sports car into the space next to Goku's three year old hunter green Jeep Cherokee. Bulma turned off the ignition and climbed out the car. As she took off her shades, she smirked at the spectacle before her. Chichi was sitting on the hood of the car with Goku standing between her blue jean-clad legs. His hands were on her hips and the lip lock he had her in was…interesting to say the least.  
  
"Ahem," Bulma said after a moment when they didn't seem to notice her.  
  
ChiChi's eyes slowly fluttered open then lit with excitement. Breaking her kiss, she pushed her startled boyfriend aside and hopped off the jeep. Hurrying around Bulma's car, ChiChi grasped her in a bear hug. "Happy Birthday B-chan!!"  
  
"Thank you," Bulma laughed as ChiChi almost knocked her over. ChiChi finally let her go and then smiled bright.  
  
"So how does it feel to be an adult now," ChiChi asked.  
  
Bulma took a deep breath and smiled. "It feels…the same."  
  
Both girls laughed as Goku walked up behind his girlfriend. "Happy Birthday Bulma."  
  
"Thank you Goku," Bulma smiled then pulled out her muffin bag. "Here Chi," she said offering the open end of the sack to the other girl. ChiChi looked into the sack, tempted at first then quickly shook her head.  
  
"No I think I'll pass," she said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Bulma frowned.  
  
"Yeah I'm positive."  
  
"Well okay," Bulma shrugged. "Goku?" she asked offering the sack to him.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask," he said reaching eagerly into the sack. "Hey there's three in here. Can you really eat two Bulma?"  
  
"No but one is for Juu so keep your paws off," Bulma scolded the ever hungry boy playfully.  
  
Goku shrugged and took his muffin, finishing it off in two bites. Both Bulma and ChiChi shook their heads in disbelief as a silver Camry pulled up on the other side of Bulma's car. Juuhachigou stepped out of the passenger side while Juunanagou climbed out of the driver side.  
  
"Well if it isn't the birthday girl," Juunanagou said resting his arm on top of the car.  
  
"Hey Jay! You'll be at my party tonight, right?" Bulma said.  
  
"It wouldn't be a party without me," Jay answered as he reached in the back seat and grabbed his bag. "Q-ball taking you home today?" he asked his sister.  
  
Juu rolled her eyes and nodded her head.  
  
"All right see ya later," Jay said as he turned to leave.  
  
Juu then turned to her friends. "So birthday girl, are you ready to get started?"  
  
"Yep," Bulma said as she handed the blond the sack. Juu removed the muffin then balled the sack up.  
  
"Okay then let's do this flyer thing. I can't be late to Mr. Mau's class today. You should tell your dad to lighten up Chi," Juu said as she bit into the muffin.  
  
ChiChi rolled her eyes. "Or maybe you guys should stop blowing off his class because he's my dad."  
  
"Whatever, all I know is that his been riding us awfully hard lately," Juu said.  
  
"Look guys, I won't make you late, just don't fight. Come on," Bulma said reaching into her back seat to get a stack of flyers.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma walked into her first class of the day, Advanced Chem., with bright smile on her face. They had gotten all the rest of the flyers out and both Chi and Juu had gotten to the their first hour on time. Bulma had spent study hall at the baseball field where Yamucha had given her her birthday gift, a sterling silver chain with a small heart shaped diamond pendent hanging from it, which she now so proudly wore.  
  
She reached class with three minutes to spare and headed straight to her station in the back of the room. Giving her lab partner her best smile she greeted him with a cheerier "Morning Veggie!"  
  
"Woman," Vegeta said in acknowledgment.  
  
When she was sure that was all he was going to say, Bulma cleared her throat expectantly.  
  
"If you think I'm going to tell you happy birthday you're sadly mistaken," Vegeta said as he opened his notebook.  
  
Bulma smiled. "You did remember!"  
  
Vegeta grunted.  
  
"Look what Yamucha got me," she said slightly holding the necklace up for his inspection.  
  
Vegeta barely spared the necklace a glance. "Payment for services well rendered?" he asked.  
  
Before Bulma could think of a suitable retort, the bell rang and Dr. Davis stood up before his class. "Good morning students. I want you all to pull out your outlines for next Monday's lab. I'll come around and pick them up."  
  
Bulma's eyes widened. She had completely forgotten about their outline. She'd been to busy planning for her party. She wouldn't be so worried if it was just her grade but they where supposed to work on this with their lab partners on this and she had told Vegeta she'd do theirs.  
  
"Vegeta I'm sorry. I completely for-" she started as she turned to him but was stopped as he pulled out a crisped, typed sheet of paper and laid it in front of her.  
  
"You didn't honestly think I would trust you with my grade again after what happened to our last outline," Vegeta asked.  
  
Bulma blushed at the reminder then smiled. "I knew there was a reason I picked you has my lab partner."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes just as Dr. Davis walked over and picked up their paper.  
  
"Dr. Davis?" Bulma said stopping the older man.  
  
"Yes Ms. Briefs?" Dr. Davis asked.  
  
"The student government is meeting during second hour on Monday so do you mind if Vegeta and I come in before school and do our lab?"  
  
"No that's fine. But I won't be here to assist you so you'll be forfeiting any help with this assignment," Dr. Davis warned.  
  
"That's fine. Thank you," Bulma said as the teacher moved on.  
  
"Like we've ever needed his help before," Vegeta mocked.  
  
Bulma chuckled then pulled on her goggles. "True. Now what's today's lab."  
  
* * *  
  
Yamucha took a fry off Bulma's plate and turned the page of his magazine. They were sitting at lunch in pretty much the same seating arrangement as the day before with the single exception that Bulma had pulled up a chair between Yamucha and Vegeta.  
  
"I'm really thinking about this guys," Yamucha insisted.  
  
Bulma glanced over at the magazine and rolled her eyes.  
  
Krillin frowned. "I don't know Yamucha. Dying your hair blond? I just can't see you as a blond. Goku or Vegeta maybe, but not you," Krillin finished shaking his head.  
  
Goku and Vegeta glanced at one another then shrugged and returned their attention to their respective plates.  
  
Bulma snatched the magazine from Yamucha. "You are not dying your hair."  
  
"Yes mother," Yamucha said taking his magazine back.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes. If one more person called her mother…  
  
"So Bulma what time do you want us to come over and help set up?" ChiChi asked.  
  
"How about right after school?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Wait a minute, babe," Yamucha said. "We were supposed to do something together after school."  
  
"I'm sorry Yamucha, but this party has to take top propriety," she said as she stood. "Now I have to go see Mrs. Anderson before lunch is over. See ya guys."  
  
After she had hurried out the room, Yamucha shook his head in angry disbelief before he pushed his chair back and marched out the room.  
  
What reminded of their table looked at each other in surprise.  
  
"That can't be good," Goku muttered.  
  
* * *  
  
Graduation is just five hours away and that's not just good news for me! It means that with school out of the way I'll have time for lots more updating! Hooray!!! Now next chapter is the long awaited party and lots is going to happen. So all you V/B fans, your wait is about to be over. You + Review = Update. Thanks for reading. 


	5. A New Trend

Disclaimer: I, Jadedbest, do not, never have, and never will own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters.  
  
1 AN: Special thanks to you guys for reviewing this. It means a lot because this is currently my favorite fic. Oh, and this (~) sign means a song lyric.  
  
* * *  
  
Goku pushed the accelerator. They were already late and he was ready to party.  
  
ChiChi ran the brush through her hair one last time then closed the sun visor, which held the mirror she had been looking in. After returning her brush to her purse, she pulled out a small white package and tore it open. After popping the two pills into her mouth, she reached for her bottle of water that was sitting in the cup holder and took a swallow.  
  
Goku watched her out the corner of his eye. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Oh just taking something to give me a little pep."  
  
"What do you need 'pep' for?"  
  
ChiChi sighed. "It's nothing, sweetie. Don't worry about it."  
  
Goku frowned. This didn't sound right to him, but as he turned down Bulma's street, he decided to drop it. For now.  
  
As he pulled up to Capsule Corp. he could already hear the music blasting and the yard was filled with the cars of their classmates and several he didn't recognize. It seemed the party was in full swing.  
  
"Oh this is going to be great!" ChiChi cried jumping out of the jeep.  
  
Goku smiled and turned off the ignition. He climbed out the car and met ChiChi in front of the vehicle. She grabbed his hand and smiled up at him. "How do I look?"  
  
Goku gave her spaghetti strapped, knee-length, sunflower yellow sun-dress a once over.  
  
"Yum," he said with a smile.  
  
ChiChi giggled and stood up on her toes as he leaned in to met her in a kiss. The sound of a car door slamming behind them broke them apart. They turned to see Vegeta walking towards them.  
  
Goku smiled down at his girlfriend as he lifted their linked hands and kissed the back of hers. "Hey, why don't you go on in and I'll catch up with you later."  
  
"You want me to go in by myself?" ChiChi asked in surprise.  
  
"No. I want you to go in with them," he said pointing across the yard where Krillin and Juu were climbing out of his midnight blue Daewood.  
  
"Well…okay then see ya inside," she said as she let go of his hand and made her way across the lawn.  
  
Goku watched her for a moment then turned to meet Vegeta halfway.  
  
"What?" Vegeta frowned.  
  
Goku looked at Vegeta's two empty hands. "I don't see a gift."  
  
"I am not going to have this argument with you again Kakarot," Vegeta said as he started walking towards the house again.  
  
Goku wasn't finished with him yet and placed a hand on his chest stopping him. "She's your best friend Vegeta…well second best," Goku said with a confident smile.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.  
  
"The least you could do is buy her a birthday gift," Goku finished.  
  
"Are you done?"  
  
Goku sighed. "Did you buy her gift or not?"  
  
Vegeta walked pass him heading to the house. "I don't see how that's any of your concern."  
  
Goku smiled as he followed his friend. "Hey, you didn't say you didn't!"  
  
Vegeta stopped and threw Goku a scowl. "Drop it Kakarot."  
  
Goku held up his hands defensively. "Consider it dropped." When Vegeta turned and continued, Goku's smile returned. It was going to be an interesting night.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma looked herself over in the mirror. She was wearing a long formfitting summer dress with a dipping neckline. The blue and white met in swirling patterns that made one think of the tossing ocean. It complemented her eyes perfectly. Her parents had given the dress to her as one of her presents. She left her hair in waves and wore two large silver hoop earrings as well as her necklace from Yamucha.  
  
Doing a little spin in the mirror, she smiled. "You look great kid," she said.  
  
She exited her room and headed down the hall towards the sound of blasting music and laughter. It didn't at all seem out of the norm to her to be late for her own party. In fact, it was a very Bulma thing to do. She did have to make her entrance, after all.  
  
She stopped as her parents' door opened and her father stepped out, suitcase in hand.  
  
"Hey Dad, what are you doing?"  
  
Dr. Briefs looked at his daughter in surprise. "Well hello sweetheart. Shouldn't you be at your party by now?"  
  
"Oh…no. I have to make my entrance, you know?" Bulma said with a small smile, she then glanced at the suitcase in his hand. "Going somewhere?"  
  
"Yeah. I have a convention I'm supposed to be at in about three hours," he explained.  
  
"Oh, well, when will you be back?"  
  
"In two or three days."  
  
"Well be careful. See you in a couple of days," Bulma said as she walked over and kissed his cheek. She didn't know what else to say. Her relationship with her father was so ambiguous. At times they were closer than two people had a right to be as they slaved and laughed together over some new project in the lab. Then other times they were like two strangers not sure how to broach the simple subject of a father/daughter greeting.  
  
"Bye-bye, sweetheart," Dr. Briefs said as he started towards the back entrance to the house, not wanting to have to fight through the pack of party crazed teens downstairs.  
  
Bulma sighed as she watched her father walk away. She had really hoped that he would skip this convention. It wasn't that she wanted him at the party or anything but more that she wanted him to stay and keep the peace between him and her mother. Her mother's threat hadn't sounded empty to her, though she wasn't quite sure what the threat exactly was. Deciding there was nothing she could do about it now, she moved on to the stairs.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma reached the bottom step and looked around the jumping party. It was obvious that no one was missing the birthday girl. Bulma smiled. She had pulled off another great party.  
  
"BULMA!!!!"  
  
Bulma turned to see Marron and Launch, who was carrying a large white box, making their way through the crowd towards her.  
  
Bulma smiled when they reached her. "Hey you guys made it!"  
  
"Are you kidding me?! Of course we made it! This is the party of a century! I've never seen so many cute guys in one place!" Marron exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, really? Are there that many?" Bulma asked looking around.  
  
"Bulma, please don't tell me you just got to your own party!" Launch cried.  
  
"Guilty," Bulma said on a shrug.  
  
"Well that means you haven't seen the new exchange student yet," Marron said with a sly smile.  
  
"Who the Namek? Um…what his name? Pic- pic-," Bulma tried to recall.  
  
"Piccolo," Launch supplied.  
  
"Oh no not him. He's so weird," Marron said. "I'm talking about the new student at West Capital Prep. He's really smooth and absolutely gorgeous! I think I've found my prom date," Marron practically swooned.  
  
"If he's that great I want to see him. Where is he?" Bulma asked.  
  
Marron scanned the room quickly then pointed when her eyes reached the DJ booth. "He's over there."  
  
Bulma looked at the tall teal colored male standing in the middle of a group of fawning females. His brilliant long green hair and flashing gold eyes were quite the eye catcher. "What's his name?" Bulma asked clearly impressed.  
  
"Zar- something or another, but that's not important right now. Isn't he just a doll?!" Marron said wistfully.  
  
"He is something," Bulma said giving him another once over.  
  
"But not your type, right Bulma?" Launch said knowingly.  
  
Bulma blushed and smiled. "True. Speaking of which, have either of you seen Yamucha."  
  
The two girls looked at each other then shrugged. "Sorry Bulma we haven't seen him," they said simultaneously, as the two best friends were often inclined to do.  
  
Bulma bit her lip. That was strange. It had been almost one when she had left her room. Yamucha should have been here by now.  
  
"Oh Bulma, before we forget," Launch said remembering the reason they had stopped her. Lifting the white box display style, she smiled bright. "Marron and I were absolutely stumped on what to get you…I mean what do you get girl who has everything, anyway? So we came up with this," she said as she nodded to Marron to lift the lid. Laid out in the box was this years Orange Star High cheerleader uniform. Bulma was shocked to say the least.  
  
"Like she said, we didn't know what to get you so we decided to use our powers as co-captains to make you an honorary member of the squad," Marron said proudly.  
  
Bulma chuckled as they handed her the box. "Well thanks guys! I don't know what to say. This is truly the most original gift I've gotten this year. Thanks again."  
  
The two smiled happily then the DJ changed the track and Marron began swaying to the beat and grabbed Launch's hand. "Come dance with me L. This is my favorite song," she said as she began dragging her friend away.  
  
"Bye Bulma," Launch waved as the two were swallowed by the crowd.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Bulma turned and smiled as ChiChi, Juuhachigou, and Krillin walked up to her.  
  
"My birthday gift from Marron and Launch. I am now a honorary cheerleader," Bulma said proudly.  
  
"Ohh, you must feel really special," Juu said sarcastically.  
  
"I do," Bulma said defensively. "It was nice of them."  
  
ChiChi and Juu both rolled their eyes.  
  
Bulma chuckled lightly then asked, "Have any of you guys seen Yamucha? He should have been here by now."  
  
The three shook their heads. Bulma nervously bit her lip.  
  
"Hey don't worry Bulma. He's probably just running a little late. He'll be here," Krillin reassured as the DJ put on a new song. Obviously the song was to Krillin's liking because he immediately started feeling the beat and grabbed his girl.  
  
"Come on babe, let's go," he said.  
  
"Go where?" Juu asked.  
  
"Oh, you know where," he said wiggling his eyebrows in a way that made Bulma and ChiChi laugh.  
  
Juu rolled her eyes playfully and mumbled, "Goon," as she let herself be lead into the mob.  
  
ChiChi turned to Bulma. "All right what do you say we make our way to the kitchen to see what 'refreshments' we can find," she said wiggling her brows much like Krillin had just done.  
  
Bulma laughed full out this time. "All right. Just let me give this box to one of the house-bots to put in my room."  
  
* * *  
  
"So there were ten seconds left in the game and it was all tied up. I knew that our only chance to win was for me to throw an eighty-five yard pass to Killa for the championship," a slightly tipsy Spopovich recalled.  
  
Hercule sipped his beer then glanced at his best friend in disbelief. Buu rolled his eyes and took a drink of his own beer. They had been sitting outside in the lawn chairs talking about random things when Spopovich had set down and started 'wowing' them with his fabulous -and non-existent- football season. It was like the guy didn't think anyone went to the games.  
  
"What?" Spopovich asked frowning at their looks.  
  
"Nothing. It's just that your story sounds an awful lot like GOKU'S last second pass to VEGETA for HIS game winning touchdown at the championship game a few weeks ago," Hercule said on a shrug.  
  
Spopovich frowned and snorted in disgust. "Goku and Vegeta," he said rolling his eyes. "You'd think by the way everyone's always fawning over them they were some kind of gods or something," he said sipping from his beer can.  
  
"Well as far as the athletic departments of our school and any other school in a hundred miles radius goes they pretty much are," Buu said nonchalantly. It wasn't that he was giving the two special praise or anything. He was just stating facts.  
  
"Whatever all I know is that I could run circles around that punk Goku and as for Vegeta well…just today at wrestling practice I that little pussy penned to the floor," Spopovich boasted.  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
Neither Hercule nor Buu could control the chuckles that came from them as Spopovich's eyes went wide upon hearing Vegeta's voice behind him. He turned in a way that could only be considered comical to see a slightly irked looking Goku and an expressionless Vegeta gazing down at him.  
  
"Well…" Spopovich said clearing his throat.  
  
"It's strange that you remember it that way because as I recall it was you that was screaming like a little bitch at practice today," Vegeta said.  
  
Goku chuckled at the blush that flushed Spopovich's face. He normally didn't take pleasure in others discomfort but Spopovich was one of the few people at school that he didn't like. Watching the creep squirm under Vegeta's biting tongue was…amusing.  
  
When Spopovich said nothing Vegeta arched a brow. "What? Nothing else to say?" Vegeta snorted. "Pathetic."  
  
Spopovich frowned and lowered his head.  
  
Goku couldn't help it. He laughed. "Come on Vegeta. I need to find ChiChi," he said as he started moving away.  
  
Throwing Spopovich one last look of disdain, Vegeta turned and followed his friend.  
  
Hercule and Buu decided to take this as their exit as well. Still smiling they stood and walked by the brooding man. As he passed him, Buu slapped Spopovich on the back. "That was pretty sad, man," he said as he followed Hercule.  
  
Spopovich shook his head and sipped his beer.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma glanced at her watch. 5:00 am. The party was starting to wind down and Yamucha still hadn't made his appearance. Weaving her way through the house and out to the back yard, Bulma could tell that within the next hour or so the party would be over. The DJ was in full slow mode and was currently playing Shakira's Underneath Your Clothes. A few couples, which included Goku and ChiChi, were gently swaying to the music where others, such as Krillin and Juu, had found shaded parts of the yard to be alone.  
  
She glanced at her watch again. 5:09 and still no Yamucha. Sighing, she took a swallow of the glass in her hand. She and ChiChi hadn't been able to find the 'refreshments' they had been looking for in the kitchen. Obviously Mrs. Briefs had been one step ahead of them and had locked the liquor cabinet, so they had had to settle for beer. Bulma took another drink then scanned the area. She was tired of waiting around for Yamucha. She wanted to have some fun. And that's when she spotted him.  
  
As usually he was standing against the wall with his arms crossed, silently observing the happenings around him. Bulma ran a hand over her dress then moved towards him.  
  
She stopped directly in front of him and arched one fine brow. Vegeta said nothing and returned the gesture as Aaliyah's Rock The Boat came on.  
  
~ Rock the boat, Rock the boat, Rock the boat, Rock the boat, Work the middle, Work the middle, Work the middle, Work the middle, Change positions, Do positions, Do positions, Do positions, Stroke it for me, Stroke it for me, Stroke it for me, Stroke it for me. ~  
  
Bulma began swaying to the beat as Vegeta continued to watch her. As the rhythm flowed through her, Bulma slowly made a small circle until her back was to him. She let the slow beat completely take her as she danced, her body lightly brushing his as she did so.  
  
~ Stroke it for me. Hmm, stroke it baby. Stroke it baby. Hmm, work it baby. Work it baby. Ooh, stroke it. There is something I want you to do…~  
  
She began rotating her hips so that her butt was rubbing against his groin. Vegeta firmly grasped her hips stopping her movement. Bulma slowly glanced over her shoulder, azure meeting onyx.  
  
~ I want you to use yourself. Like you never, ever used it before. Now explore my body. Until you reach the shore, you'll be calling, calling for me…~  
  
"Was that supposed to turn me on?" Vegeta asked after a moment.  
  
Bulma smiled and turned so she was facing him. "You made it. Are you having fun?" she asked in a soft voice still swaying to the music.  
  
"Well I was able to humiliate someone, so I would say it was adequate," Vegeta answered in the same quiet tone.  
  
"Oh really? Who?" Bulma asked as she finally stilled and took a drink from her glass.  
  
"Spopobitch," Vegeta said as he took the glass from her before the drink could touch her lips and sat it on the arm of a nearby lawn chair.  
  
Bulma crossed her arms. Vegeta was the only member of their group that never touched alcohol. Even Goku had a taste here and there, though he never seemed to enjoy it much. Vegeta never said anything to anyone else about the habit but with her he had a common tendency of taking her glass from her. She didn't think she had ever finished a full drink in front of him.  
  
Deciding to skip the drink issue (since it was a lost argument any way) Bulma held out her hand and cleared her throat.  
  
"What?" Vegeta asked looking at her hand.  
  
"Remember in the car when we had that talk about starting new trends," she said thrusting her hand towards his face.  
  
Vegeta looked at her hand and tilted his head almost curiously. "Didn't Mommy and Daddy get you enough?" he mocked.  
  
"Mommy and Daddy got me plenty, but now I want a gift from you," Bulma said dropping her hand.  
  
"That's sad. Really it is."  
  
Bulma sighed. "Oh well, you can't blame a girl for trying. So what are you about to do?"  
  
Vegeta glanced at his watch. "I think I'm going to go. This party is pretty much done with."  
  
Bulma glanced around. "Yeah I guess you're right. Come on, I'll walk you out."  
  
At his nod they reentered the house and moved to the front door. He pulled out his keys and was about to walk out the door when Bulma grabbed his arm. He turned, a quizzical expression on his face.  
  
"Thanks for coming," she said smiling lightly.  
  
He smirked then scowled halfheartedly. "You better not be late Monday. Unlike like your boyfriend I won't wait for you."  
  
Bulma smiled and nodded. "I promise not to be late."  
  
Vegeta nodded then turned to leave just as Yamucha entered.  
  
"Yamucha! Where have you been?!" Bulma exclaimed.  
  
"I've been doing some thinking," Yamucha said. He looked at Vegeta and frowned. "Can we go somewhere and talk?"  
  
Bulma frowned at his serious tone. "Sure okay," she said as she grabbed his hand. She then turned to Vegeta. "First thing Monday. I won't be late."  
  
Vegeta nodded then left the house.  
  
"Come on we can talk in my room," she said.  
  
Yamucha nodded. Biting her lip, Bulma lead the way.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma closed her bedroom door and took a deep breath before turning. Yamucha was standing with his back to her, starring out the double glass doors that lead to her personal balcony. Bulma bit her lip as she leaned against the door. This wasn't going to be good.  
  
After a moment of silence he turned to her.  
  
"I was really angry with you today, Bulma," he said softly.  
  
Bulma frowned in confusion. She remembered their day going pretty well. When had he been angry? "I don't know what you're talking about Yamucha."  
  
He chuckled sadly. "I guess you wouldn't. You see that's just the problem. In the four years that we've been together it's finally become clear to me that you just don't have the time for us and I can't do it anymore."  
  
Bulma felt tears welling in her eyes but she fought them. "What are you trying to say?" she asked moving closer to him.  
  
"I'm trying to say that I'm tired of fighting for a time slot in your busy schedule. Like downstairs when you promised Vegeta that you wouldn't be late Monday. I'd bet my life that you won't be late, which is a lot more than I would get. That's what I'm trying to say."  
  
Bulma felt an involuntary tear roll down her cheek as the realization that he was serious finally hit her. "So that's it! We're done after four fucking years! All because I'm meeting Vegeta to do my lab assignment!"  
  
"No. It's not just Vegeta. It's Goku and ChiChi and Juu and Krillin and Mom and Dad and the student government… It's everything Bulma! You're everything else and THEN you're Yamucha's girlfriend. I can't be second best forever and you can't expect me to," he said with no venom in his voice, only a tired kind of sadness.  
  
Bulma couldn't stop the tears flowing down her cheeks and slowly sank to her bed. "You're serious," she said softly.  
  
Yamucha lowered his head, not knowing what to say. They were silent a moment as they realized that this an end of an era. Four years was a lot time lost and deserved at the very least a moment of mourning in it's passing.  
  
Bulma sniffled and wiped at a tear. "You probably don't believe this but I do love you."  
  
"I know you do Bulma. You love everyone," Yamucha said with a sad smile. A look of her hurt came into her eyes at him brushing her words aside and he sighed. "I don't want you to think there's anything wrong with that. I just don't have it in me to always have to share your love. It's selfish, I know, but it's how I feel."  
  
Bulma put her head down and squeezed her eyes shut. "Happy birthday to me," she muttered just low enough so that he wouldn't hear.  
  
Yamucha glanced at his watch. "It's getting late."  
  
Bulma nodded as he walked pass her to the door. He opened the door then stopped and turned his head slightly to glance over his shoulder. "For the record, I loved you."  
  
"Loved? With an ed?" Bulma asked looking up.  
  
Yamucha turned his face from hers and sighed. Then he was gone.  
  
Bulma sat there unmoving for a moment then stretched out of her bed. She laid on the bed and let her tears fall on her pillow. She didn't wail or even sob. She just let the tears fall. She watched as her clock ticked away an hour that she cried until her tears dried up and when they did she just lied there. A soft knock was what finally woke her from her vigil. The clock told her that it was a quarter to seven, which meant it could only be her mother, who was naturally an early raiser.  
  
Bulma sat up slowly and said a soft, "Come in."  
  
Mrs. Briefs entered the room and immediately took in her daughter's disheveled state. "Are you all right, dear?"  
  
Bulma sighed. "Not really but can we talk about it later?"  
  
"Of course sweetheart," Mrs. Briefs said giving her daughter a comforting smile. She then stepped further into the room and extended a rectangular shaped box towards Bulma.  
  
"Mom, you didn't have to get me anything else," Bulma said taking the box.  
  
"I didn't. One of the house-bots found it on the table near the entranceway when they were cleaning. I can tell from the state of the place that you're party turned out well last night."  
  
"Yeah the party went well," Bulma said.  
  
"Well that's good," her mother said bending over to kiss her forehead. "Well I'm going to the market this morning and you'll probably be sleep for the rest of the day, so I'll see you about dinner time?"  
  
"All right Mom," Bulma said.  
  
Giving her daughter one last smile, Mrs. Briefs left the room closing the door softly behind her.  
  
Bulma examined the box. It was a simple white jewelry box and when she opened it a small card fell out onto her lap. However Bulma ignored it for the moment as she gawked at what was inside. The sterling silver link bracelet shined brilliantly and as she lifted it from its box, she noticed the square shaped locket dangling from it. On one side of the locket there was a B engraved. Bulma opened the locket, eager to see who had sent her such a beautiful gift and found it empty.  
  
She was disappointed at first then remembered the card. She picked it up and saw that it read simply:  
  
A New Trend.  
  
* * *  
  
Okay it has been requested that I start a mailing list. Now that I've figured out how to successfully do that, if you would like to be on the mailing list for any of my stories please leave your email address in your review. If I already currently send you updates please leave your e-mail again so that I know you still want to be on the list. Anyway remember: You + Review = Update. Thanks for reading. 


	6. No Big Deal

Disclaimer: I wish…  
  
AN: I think I have the best reviewers in the world! Your reviews from last chapter touched me so much that I decided to update sooner than planned. I hope you guys enjoy ^_^.  
  
* * *  
  
"We should mix the carbonlayfoxide with ammonia," Vegeta said looking over the assignment. When Bulma didn't answer him, he looked at her for the first time since she had gotten there, on time, this morning.  
  
He frowned at what he saw there. "What is wrong with you?" he asked almost in disgust at her tears.  
  
Bulma dug in her purse and pulled out a tissue. "I can't believe I'm still crying over this. I'm such a wimp!" she said as another tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
Vegeta's frown deepened. He hadn't seen her cry since second grade when he'd thrown her favorite Lisa Frank Trapper Keeper in the mud.  
  
Bulma tried to gain some resemblance of control over herself. She had spent the rest of her weekend in her room. She hadn't really cried much. She'd just sat in her room. She and her mother hadn't 'talked' about it as she had promised because it was obvious that her mother was still stressing over her father's business trip. She hadn't spoken to anyone at all though both ChiChi and Juu had called at least ten times a piece each threatening to come over if she didn't pick up the phone. Fortunately, her mother had headed the two girls off when they had arrived, telling them that she was sick.  
  
It wasn't until she had pulled into the school parking lot this morning that the tears had threatened again. It was all so embarrassing.  
  
When she realized that Vegeta was still watching her she sighed. "Yamucha broke up with me. He said that he was tried of me putting him second and that he couldn't deal with it anymore. I just can't believe this! Four years! We invested four years into this and suddenly it's all over in the course of fifteen minutes. It just doesn't make any sense," she said as she blew her nose.  
  
Vegeta arched a brow. "You can't say you didn't see this coming."  
  
Bulma's eyes widened and she looked at him. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Wasn't it you yourself that was always telling me how you felt bad about always breaking your promises to him?"  
  
Bulma frowned. "Damn it Vegeta! Whose side are you on?"  
  
"I'm not on anyone's side. I just don't think you're stupid enough to honestly believe that anyone in their right mind would put up with that shit forever."  
  
"Great! So you think I'm selfish and inconsiderate too," Bulma said putting her head down.  
  
"Oh don't start with that 'poor me' crap. Selfish, to a certain extent, yes. Inconsiderate, no. Yamucha wanted to be baby. You have better things to do than baby him, so naturally you two don't mix. It's not rocket science."  
  
Bulma smile gently as she looked up at him. "Really?"  
  
"Yes, now I've had enough of this little therapy session. If you're done with the tears, I'd like to finish this assignment before lunch," he said returning his attention to the instruction sheet.  
  
Bulma smiled for the first time in two days. She dabbed one last time at her eyes. "Thanks Vegeta," she said.  
  
"For what?" Vegeta asked as he reached for the ammonia.  
  
Bulma could take a hint. It was obvious that the Yamucha subject was closed. That's when her wrist caught her eye. "For the bracelet."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Vegeta sighed as he prepared to mix the ammonia with the carbonlayfoxide.  
  
Bulma sighed. It was obvious that the gift wasn't open for discussion either. Bulma grabbed the beaker of ammonia before he could mix the two. "If you mix carbonlayfoxide and ammonia, they'll explode."  
  
"Maybe that's what I want them to do," Vegeta smirked at her.  
  
Bulma shook her head. "I think not. If we blow up the science lab, we'll never pass this class," she said setting the beaker aside and putting on her goggles.  
  
Vegeta grunted and rolled his eyes. "You take all the fun out of everything."  
  
Bulma laughed and started reaching for the proper chemicals.  
  
* * *  
  
"Meeting adjured," ChiChi said warily. She was so tired and she had so much to do. She had stayed up half the night studying for her test in Pre-Cal and then had had to get up early to take her little brother and sister, Kimmy and Kenny, to school because her step mom was out of town. Apparently, the caffeine pills weren't as potent as they had once been because she had fallen asleep in Mrs. Johnson first hour English class this morning. Luckily, Krillin was in that class as well and had taken notes for her.  
  
She had been late to the student government meeting this morning because her lock wouldn't open, which the school janitor had had to cut off and she now had to find time to go buy a new one. When she had finally made it to the meeting she had found that her class secretary, Bulma, hadn't shown up and half way through the meeting the basketball coach had come and took her Vice President, Juu, to discuss something about next week's tournament. Her day had only just begun and she was ready to fall out.  
  
Cassandra Littleton stood from her seat and picked up her notebook. She glanced down the table and smiled in sympathy. Everyone knew how hard ChiChi ran herself into the ground. It was just her nature but she looked particularly wore for a Monday morning. She could only imagine what the girl would look like by Friday.  
  
Deciding she could be late to third hour she moved down the table towards ChiChi.  
  
"Hey ChiChi are you okay?" she asked sitting next to the girl.  
  
ChiChi gave the girl a small smile. "Yeah. Just a little tired. I stayed up too late studying last night I guess."  
  
"You know you could take something to help with those late nights," Cassandra offered.  
  
"I have but the caffeine pills I've been taking don't seem to be working that well anymore," ChiChi shrugged as she started grabbing her things.  
  
"Caffeine pills?" Cassandra asked. "Is that all?"  
  
ChiChi looked up in surprise. "Well…yeah. What else would I be taking?"  
  
Cassandra waved her hand in dismissal. "You'll never get anything done on those," she said as she began digging in her purse. She pulled out a small gold tube and sat it before ChiChi on the table. Frowning, ChiChi picked up the offering and open the cap. She examined the small white pills that fell into her hand.  
  
Looking at Cassandra in total shock she asked, "These aren't what I think they are, are they?"  
  
Cassandra rolled her eyes at ChiChi's expression. "Close your mouth Chi. It's not that big of a deal. I use them when ever I feel like I'm dragging."  
  
ChiChi put the pills back in their container and sat them back on the table. "I don't think so. Aren't those dangerous?"  
  
Cassandra picked up the container and pressed the pills back into ChiChi's hand. "Of course not. I've been taking them for like four months now and they've been only a plus for me. People really make to big of a deal about them."  
  
ChiChi was about to decline the offer when the tardy bell rang and Cassandra stood. "Well I better go. Your dad has been really riding us about tardies lately."  
  
"But, Cassan-" ChiChi said holding the tube out to her.  
  
Cassandra smiled at her from the door. "Don't worry. You can keep those. I promise they'll change your life. Oh, and you should eat something. You're getting way too thin. See ya!"  
  
ChiChi frowned at the container then remembering she was late to third hour, slipped the tube into her purse and quickly gathered her things.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma slipped into the seat next to Vegeta and took her apple from his plate. He didn't even bother to scowl at her this time.  
  
"You are in so much trouble," Juu said offhandedly as she took a fry off the plate she was sharing with her boyfriend.  
  
"What do you mean?" Bulma asked just as ChiChi walked up to the table and slammed her book down on the table.  
  
"Where were you?!" she demanded glaring across the table.  
  
Bulma bit her lip. Even after her little talk with Vegeta, she still couldn't bring herself to face the looks of pity she would have received at the student government. She was sure that every one could look at her and see the word 'Dumped' in big red letters on her forehead.  
  
"I'm sorry Chi. I just couldn't," she said putting her head down.  
  
"You knew that we were going to start planning for prom today and as head of prom committee you had to be there! First you avoid us all weekend and now this. What is wrong with you?!"  
  
Bulma quickly glanced at Vegeta but if she was looking for moral support she was on her own. He was completely engrossed in his meal and wasn't paying any of them any mind. Sighing, she looked around the table and in a quiet voice said, "Yamucha broke up with me."  
  
The newly informed friends looked at her in utter shock, even Juu dropped her normally cool facade. None of them had thought much about the fact that Yamucha hadn't showed up for lunch. It was a common happening for him to skip lunch to work on his already top-notch swing at the field. They definitely weren't expecting this.  
  
"When did this happen?" Goku asked.  
  
"At my party Friday night…well I guess it was more like Saturday morning."  
  
"Ouch. That's brutal, being dumped on your birthday," Krillin said.  
  
"Tell me about," Bulma said. "I'm surprised you guys haven't heard already. I would've thought Yamucha would've shouted it from the roof tops that he had gotten rid of the wicked witch," Bulma said in a sad attempt at humor.  
  
"Did he say that?" ChiChi demanded. Cause if he had she would…  
  
"No. Not in so many words but I want you guys to listen to me," she looking them each in the eye. "I know that things won't be the same but I don't want this to change you're relationships with Yamucha. I know you guys may feel awkward since you're friends with both of us but I think Yamucha would agree that we don't want you guys to be caught in the middle. Okay?" she asked waiting for each of them to nod. She didn't even look at Vegeta, since he never really cared for Yamucha in the first place.  
  
Putting on a smile, Bulma tried to lighten some of the damper she had just put on the table. "So what's up for this weekend?"  
  
"Weekend? You are aware it's only Monday, right?" Juu asked.  
  
"I know but it's never too early to plan an awesome weekend," Bulma said trying to shake some of the heaviness she was feeling.  
  
"Saturday is the first wrestling tournament of the season," Goku said nudging Vegeta, who barely speared him a glance and continued to polish off his fourth plate.  
  
"Well I think I'm up to watching Vegeta nail some guys to the floor. What do you say babe?"  
  
Juu shrugged, not willing to admit that she enjoyed the meets almost as much as Goku and Krillin did.  
  
Bulma placed her elbow on the table and rested her chin in her palm, scrunching her nose up at the idea. As much as she loved rooting her friends on she detested wrestling. It looked too painful to her, the gyms always smelled to high heaven, and the worse was watching some of the more rotund competitors parade around in their suits. She just wasn't up to the challenge this weekend but before she could voice her opinion ChiChi practically squealed,  
  
"Oh my Bulma! That bracelet is gorgeous! Was it from your parents?"  
  
"No I got it-," she paused a second knowing full well that Vegeta wouldn't appreciate having his kindness out in the open. It just wasn't good for his image. "I got it from a friend," she finished. Goku briefly glanced at Vegeta, who showed no sign that he even knew they were there, then shrugged and went back to his plates.  
  
"Anyway I really don't want to go," Bulma said returning to the subject. "Let's go to a movie Chi," she said to her only ally on the wrestling issue.  
  
"All right," ChiChi said then began rambling off a few flicks.  
  
Bulma put on a smile. Maybe this would get her mind off things.  
  
* * *  
  
I had a few problems with some of your emails so if you asked to be on the mailing list but you didn't get an update please leave it again. Thanks a bunch! You + Review = Update. Thanks for reading. 


	7. Parents

Disclaimer: Vegeta…*sighs*  
  
AN: You guys are the absolute best! I have told you that right? Anyway I have been battling writer's block over the last few days but now that I have beat it (hopefully) I'll be back to my regular updating self ^_^. So now enjoy this update.  
  
* * *  
  
"Kenny I said stop it!"  
  
ChiChi ran the brush over the silky raven strands one last time then pulled the top half of the hair into a ponytail while she left the bottom half down.  
  
Apparently, Kenny had chosen to ignore her because he continued to run around the living and dining rooms shooting off his toy gun yelling 'Bang! Bang!'.  
  
Finally done with Kimmy's hair, she stopped the excited little boy just as he was about to run pass her. Gripping his shoulders tightly she bent slightly so she could look the six-year-old directly in the eyes.  
  
"Kenny I want you to listen to me very closely," she growled through her teeth.  
  
The little boy look at her with wide eyes as if she was about to relate the secrets of life to him.  
  
"If you do not sit down and shut up right now I will kill you," she said very slowly so that he could comprehend. "Am I understand?"  
  
Kenny nodded his head eagerly.  
  
"Good," ChiChi said as she let him go. Once freed, Kenny immediately began shooting the villains that only he could see again. Sigh in aggravation, ChiChi turned to Kimmy, who was checking hers and her brother's backpacks, making sure their homework was there. "Kimmy sweetheart will you do me a favor?"  
  
The six-year-old smiled up at her. "Sure, Sissy."  
  
"When you finish what you're doing will you go watch out the window and tell me when Goku gets here?"  
  
"Okay Sissy," she said obediently. She then stopped her brother as he ran pass her and handed him his backpack. "Here Kenny put this on," she said helping him.  
  
ChiChi sighed in relief. Her siblings were the products of her father's second marriage to flight attendant, Julia Binandre. Whenever Julia was out town the twins became ChiChi's responsibility. Kenny, the younger of the set, was cute as a button and he drove ChiChi nuts. It wasn't that he was really bad or anything he was just too hyper for his own good and trouble seemed to follow him wherever he went. Kimmy, on the other hand, was a blessing. Though she was only six she seemed to since the pressure her big sister (or 'Sissy' as they affectionately called her) was under and did whatever she could to help. Being more mature, obedient, and studious than her younger sibling, ChiChi would have to say that if she ever had children, she would prefer them be more like Kimmy than Kenny.  
  
Seeing that Kimmy seemed to be getting her twin under control, ChiChi moved to the kitchen. After making their lunches, she washed up their breakfast dishes. She glanced briefly at the leftover eggs and felt nauseous. That's how she had been feeling lately every time she even looked at food. Deep down she knew she should start eating something but she kept telling herself just a few more pounds then she would come off the diet. She had already lost twelve pounds but every time she looked into the mirror she just couldn't see it. Sighing she scrapped the remainder of the food into the trash.  
  
With the kitchen cleaned she grabbed her bag, which she had sat on the kitchen counter that morning and began looking for her lipgloss. She was always the last thing she got ready in the morning.  
  
"Damn it where is?" she growled just as her fingers graced a small tube. "Ah ha! There you are," she said as she pulled it out. Instead of the little pink tube, however, this one was gold. "What the-" she muttered in confusion then her memory returned. It had been two days since Cassandra had giving her the container and she had completely forgotten about it. She bit her lip as she looked at it now.  
  
'I use them whenever I feel like I'm dragging.'  
  
ChiChi pulled a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water. She then took one of the pills and followed it with the water.  
  
"Sissy!"  
  
ChiChi nearly dropped the glass as Kimmy rounded the corner.  
  
"Yes Kimmy?" she asked wiping her mouth.  
  
"Goku's here," the little girl said.  
  
"Okay. Take Kenny and tell Goku I'll be there in a minute."  
  
"Okay," Kimmy said. Before she left, she grabbed their lunches off the counter.  
  
Goku was another blessing for her. Her Dad's car had broken down again and ChiChi had let him use hers since he had to be at school early for his morning tutoring sessions. Goku had gladly offered to come and get her and drop her siblings off at their school on their way. She honestly didn't know what she'd do without him. Lipgloss forgotten, ChiChi began searching for her house keys.  
  
Outside, Goku leaned patiently against his car as he waited for his passengers. Kimmy was the first to emerge. Dressed in a pink summer dress, she walked up to the car.  
  
"Hi Goku," she said as she reached him.  
  
"Well if it isn't the little princess," he smiled. With gallant fanfare he opened the door to the back seat for her and did a little bow. "Here little me help you," he said extending his hand to help her up into the Jeep. Kimmy giggled and accepted his hand. Goku turned just as Kenny came running up to him. The boy stopped directly in front of him and raised his pistol at him.  
  
"Bang! Gotcha'!" he cried as he pulled the trigger.  
  
Goku grabbed his chest as if he had been mortally wounded. "Ah! I'm dead again! What's that the second, third time I've been killed?"  
  
Kenny nodded his head then reached into his pocket. "It's okay though. I've got something to fix you up," he said as he pulled three colorful jellybeans out of his pocket and offered them to Goku, who took one.  
  
"What are these?" Goku asked.  
  
"They're my special beans. They can heal you if you get hurt. I call them S beans!" Kenny said.  
  
Goku popped the bean into his mouth. "You're right! I'm all better," he played along.  
  
"Told ya," Kenny said as he climbed into the vehicle to sit next to his sister.  
  
Goku chuckled at the kid and closed the door behind him. He returned his attention to the house as ChiChi came rushing out. She hurriedly locked the door then practically ran across the lawn to him.  
  
"I'm so sorry Goku. I'm running late this morning," she said in a huff.  
  
"It's okay Chi. Really," Goku said smiling down at her.  
  
"Shit!" she said suddenly. "I forgot their lunches."  
  
"I got them Sissy," Kimmy called from the back seat.  
  
"Oh, Sissy said a bad worddd!" Kenny exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry about what I said. You just better not eat that lunch before lunch time today," ChiChi said moving towards the passenger door when Goku grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.  
  
"Goku what are you doing?"  
  
"You need to slow down Chi," he said.  
  
"I don't have time to slow down," she said looking at him from under lowered lashes.  
  
"Well do you have time for this?" he asked as he lowered his lips to hers.  
  
When they parted ChiChi smiled. "I think I can work some time in."  
  
Chuckling softly, Goku opened the door for her then ran around to the driver's side.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma bit off the last piece of bacon and then swallowed the last of her OJ. She smiled across the table at her mother then stood.  
  
"Gotta go mom. I don't want to be late," she said as she walked around the table and kissed her mother's cheek.  
  
"Will you be home early?" her mother asked.  
  
"No, actually, I'll be a little late. Vegeta and I are going to the library to work on our English papers after he gets out of practice, so don't wait up," she said as she left the kitchen. She stopped by the stairs and picked up her backpack where she'd left it that morning and headed for the door. Just as she reached for the knob the door swung open.  
  
"Hey Dad! You're finally back!" she said bending over to kiss her father.  
  
"Hello sweetheart. Off to school?"  
  
"Yep. But I'll see you tonight and you can tell me about the convention."  
  
"All right dear."  
  
With one last smile, Bulma hurried out the house.  
  
Dr. Briefs sat his capsulated luggage on the entryway table and proceeded to the kitchen, intended to get a little snack. As he entered he was greeted with the sight of his wife clearing the breakfast dishes from the table. When she looked up at him her expression was anything but amiable.  
  
"You finally made it back," she said snapped as she carried the breakfast dishes to the sink.  
  
Dr. Briefs walked over to the fruit basket and grabbed an apple. "Couldn't you wait until I'm home more than ten minutes before you start nagging me?"  
  
"Maybe if you'd stop doing things to make me nag you then I'd stop nagging you!" she said turning angrily to face him.  
  
"I'm not in the mood to argue with you right now, Emily," he said on a sigh.  
  
"Well pardon me! I don't mean to put you out with my meaningless chatter since nothing I say seems to concern you anyway!"  
  
"I don't have time for this sh-"  
  
"You're right you don't," she said in a menacing tone.  
  
Dr. Briefs narrowed his eyes at her. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"What I mean is that I think we need to try something else," she sighed. She walked over to the table sat down. "I really don't like you lately, John, and I think we need to take a break."  
  
"What the hell do you mean a break?! Are you asking me for a divorce?"  
  
"No! At least…not yet," she said putting her head down.  
  
John stared at her back a moment. He couldn't believe she was serious. His wife wanted out of their marriage.  
  
Unable to find words for the situation, Dr. Briefs turned to leave.  
  
"Tell me something, John," her soft voice stopped him. Hand on the door, he hung his head signaling that he was listening. "Did you get your product before Aramore Electronics?"  
  
"Yes," he answered slightly confused not looking up.  
  
"Then maybe it was worth it," she said sadly looking over her shoulder.  
  
He turned and their eyes locked for a moment before she turned her head. Sighing, he stormed out of the room then out the house, picking up his luggage capsules as he went. Emily buried her face in her hands and for not the first time, wept for her broken marriage.  
  
* * *  
  
The school day passed like any other and as basketball practice ended that day, Juu found herself unlacing her practice shoes as Coach went over some plays with her. They were the only ones left in the gym and Juu, who had never been a shy person, was taking the opportunity to change.  
  
"So I think I'll put you in the middle and Marla on the wing for next weeks game," Coach Beach said.  
  
"Whatever you say, Coach," Juu said as she pulled her sweat soaked T-shirt over her head and began searching in her bag for another.  
  
Coach Beach smiled at the team captain. That's what she liked about the girl. Juu was not only the most natural female athlete she knew but she was also the most coachable.  
  
"What am I going to do without you next year?" she asked smiling down at the girl.  
  
Juu found her brush in her bag and pulled her hair out of it's ponytail. "Lose," she said simply as she began brushing through the golden strands.  
  
Coach Beach laughed and picked up her own bag. "Probably so. See you tomorrow, kid," she said leaving out the east gym doors.  
  
Juu finally found her T-shirt and pulled it over her head. She then reached into her bag and pulled out a pair of black thong sandals.  
  
"Somebody's pretty cocky."  
  
Juu smiled not needing to look up to know who had been eavesdropping on her conversation with Coach. "It's not being cocky if it's true."  
  
Krillin chuckled as he strolled in through the west gym doors, his practice bag hanging from his shoulder. When he reached the bench she was sitting on, she looked up just as he leaned over and kissed her. "Good point," he murmured against her lips.  
  
Juu smiled and began putting her practice stuff in her bag. "I guess it's safe to assume your practice is over?"  
  
"Yep. Coach let us out early. You ready to go?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," she said slipping into her sandals and stood. He motioned for her to proceed him out the door.  
  
They walked down the hall in silence for a moment before Krillin spoke.  
  
"I sent in my application today."  
  
"To Arkansas?" Juu questioned.  
  
Krillin nodded. Though he was an awesome basketball player, Krillin's first love was track. Arkansas University by far had the best track and field team in the states, so was naturally his first choice.  
  
"You don't sound to happy about it," Juu pointed out.  
  
"I am! It's just that…well…what if I don't get accepted?"  
  
"Krillin, you currently hold the high school world record in the 100 meter dash. I strongly doubt they'll turn you down," Juu said logically.  
  
"I guess you're right," he said. After a moment he glanced up at her. "What about you?"  
  
"I'm sending mine in tomorrow. I have to get my transcript from Mrs. Peters in the morning."  
  
They had reached the doors that lead to the student parking lot and Krillin stopped to hold the door open for her.  
  
"Are you still sure you want to go there?" Krillin asked as they made their way to his car.  
  
Juu sighed. Why this conversation kept coming up she didn't know. Basketball was truly her first love but she also had a soft spot for track and field, especially the field part. Holding her own record in the pole volt, Arkansas would be crazy to reject her, yet somehow Krillin had gotten the idea that she was over looking the fact that their girls' basketball team was currently in a slump to make him happy by choosing the school he wanted. He kept saying that if she wanted to pursue basketball then they could chose another school and she kept saying that she'd rather start in an undeveloped program and help build it. The idea of going to different schools had never come up as an option.  
  
Reaching his car, Krillin pulled out his keys and unlocked his door. "Don't get all huffy. I just don't want you to be unhappy. This is the rest of our lives, you know," he said hitting the power lock.  
  
Juu opened the back door and tossed her bag inside then shut the door. "I'm quite aware, thank you. Do I look like the type to follow her boyfriend across the globe like some love-sick puppy?" she asked as she reached for the passenger side door handle.  
  
"Well with a boyfriend like me there's no telling what a girl in love will do," Krillin said nonchalantly as he slipped into the driver's seat.  
  
Juu rolled her eyes and slipped into passenger seat. "Whatever," she said as she slipped into her seat belt then rested her feet on the dashboard. "I'm hungry. Feed me," she said changing the subject.  
  
"Can I get a please?" Krillin asked as he slipped the key into the ignition.  
  
"Please," Juu said flatly.  
  
Krillin chuckled and pulled out of the parking lot heading for the nearest Burger King.  
  
* * *  
  
Argana couldn't remember the last time she had so few dishes to wash. Vegeta hadn't come home for dinner and she could only assume he was with one of his friend, most likely Kakarot or Bulma. Though she had missed his silent companionship at dinner, she was always glad to see him get out and have a little fun. It lessened some of the guilt. But not much.  
  
The absence of her husband however was not uncommon. He would often leave first thing in the morning only to return late the same night reeking to high heaven. In the beginning she had pitied him for she too had needed comfort but now she only felt anger when she thought of the man he had let himself become.  
  
A pair of strong arms wrapping around her was what shook her from her thoughts. When he buried his face in the side of her neck she shuddered in revulsion and turned to face him trying to push him away. He overpowered her, however, and crushed his mouth down to hers. As the putrid taste of alcohol assaulted her senses, Argana fought against him. She eventually got in a surprisingly hard hit causing him to lift his head and frown down at her.  
  
"I want you to stop," she said simply.  
  
"I don't have time for your games tonight, woman," he said as he slowly lowered his head to her again.  
  
Argana placed both her hands on his chest and with a small grunt of effort, pushed him away. When he stumbled back she stepped around him and stormed angrily out of the kitchen. She didn't get too far into the living room before he grabbed her wrist and turned her forcefully to look at him.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?!"  
  
"I'm going to Bardock's and Lyneaxa's for the night. I refuse to stay here with you like this!"  
  
"You don't honestly believe I will just let you run out of here whenever you want do you? If I have to exist in this Hellhole, so shall you. Tonight you will perform your duties as a wife should," he said with surprising clarity despite his obvious drunken state.  
  
Argana tried to pull her already throbbing arm from his grip, but he held her firm. "I will not sleep with you, Vegeta. You are not the man I use to know and I refuse to lay with a stranger any longer."  
  
Her husband's eyes sparked with fury that was only matched by the flames in her own. In their anger neither noticed as their son entered the house. Vegeta frowned at the obviously intense scene before him.  
  
"Why you insolent woman," his father growled as he raised his hand to teach her a lesson.  
  
Vegeta didn't even have to think about it as he quickly moved into the house and positioned himself between his parents. Pushing his mother behind him, he glared up at his father.  
  
The father returned the look. "Get out of my way boy."  
  
"No."  
  
Vegeta growled deep in his throat. "All I get from you two is disrespect! Well I guess I'll have to teach you some discipline," he said as he balled up his already raised hand.  
  
"No!" Argana screamed moving around her son to face her husband. She just couldn't watch it. Not again. She put a pausing hand on her husband chest, which he brushed away, then turned to her son. Placing a gentle hand on his cheek, she spoke firmly to him. "Vegeta this does not concern you. I want you to go to your room." He looked as if he was going to refuse when she placed a silencing hand on his mouth. "Go," she said.  
  
Vegeta looked at her in utter disbelief that she was doing this. Again. His eyes flashed angrily then he brushed away her hand and moved towards the door. "Fine," he said in his anger. "If you want to continue to be his punching bag, that's your concern but don't think for a minute that I'm going to sit around and watch!"  
  
Then he was gone.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma entered her house and tossed her keys on the entryway table. Things had gone well at the library. They were both almost done with their senior papers. One more trip to the library should take care of any little research they were missing. Surprisingly, she wasn't tired at all. Vegeta had seemed to be in good spirits that night and had kept her laughing all night, much to the librarian's chagrin. Now was the perfect time for her and her father to talk about his trip.  
  
She stopped first in the lab and was surprised to see he wasn't there. She decided to try his study and was also disappointed there. She was heading for her parents' room when she passed the kitchen door and heard what sounded strangely like crying. Curious, she pushed through the door and observed the sight of her mother softly crying at the table.  
  
"Mom, are you okay?" she asked moving into the room.  
  
A disoriented Mrs. Briefs looked up at her daughter. She couldn't possibly have been there all day, could she?  
  
"Oh hello dear," she said wiping at her eyes. "What are you doing home so early?"  
  
Bulma frowned. "It's almost 10:30, Mom."  
  
"Oh," her mother said as she stood. "Well if you're hungry I'll fix you something." As she spoke she moved to the stove.  
  
Bulma followed her and watched as she busied herself with pulling out pots and pans. "What's wrong Mom?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm just fine," Mrs. Briefs said unable to look at Bulma.  
  
Bulma knew she was lying but what could she do? "Where's Dad?" she asked after a moment.  
  
Her mother stopped what she was doing and hung her head. "He's gone," she said quietly.  
  
"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Bulma asked in confusion.  
  
"We decided that it would best if he didn't stay here for a while," Mrs. Briefs said not knowing what else to tell her but the truth.  
  
"Not stay here? You mean like a divorce?" Bulma asked quickly becoming upset.  
  
Mrs. Briefs shook her head. She didn't know why everyone kept using that word. It was not something she could deal with right now.  
  
"Mother answer me! Did you ask Daddy to leave!?" Bulma demanded.  
  
"Yes!" Emily cried pushing pass her daughter.  
  
"I can't believe you! How could you kick him out of his own house over some stupid convention?!"  
  
Mrs. Briefs turned and looked at her daughter in total shock at the anger in her voice. "You don't know what you're talking about Bulma. I think you should go to your room."  
  
"The hell I will! I don't understand how you can kick Daddy out when all he did was his job!"  
  
"You had better watch your language, young lady! I don't care how angry you are, I am your mother and you will show me some respect."  
  
"Why should I when you fault Daddy for making a living to support you but you never seem to have a problem with it when you're out spending his damn money-"  
  
Bulma's statement was cut off as her mother's hand flew across her face. Bulma was too stunted to move for a moment for neither of her parents had ever struck her.  
  
"You selfish, insensitive, little brat! I have put up with a lot from you but I will not put up with such disrespect. I have done nothing to you to deserve such treatment," her mother said through clutched teeth.  
  
Bulma finally opened her eyes against the pain in her cheek. Her eyes full of both betrayal and tears, Bulma glared at her mother before she pushed pass her and left the kitchen. Tears running down her cheeks, Bulma snatched her keys off the table and left the house.  
  
* * *  
  
Finally I have beaten the monster know as writer's block! Now on to Willpower! You + Review = Update. Thanks for reading. 


	8. Sparks

Disclaimer: If I owned them, this fic would be a movie special.  
  
AN: You guys…wow…I just don't know what to say about you great reviewers. I wasn't sure that this fic would catch on but I'm so glad you guys enjoy it. Special thanks to all my regular reviewers (you guys know who you are ^_~) and also my thanks to ErieDragon for putting this fic on her top fifty favorite V/B fics. It's a true honor. Well, enough of my chatter, on to the fic.  
  
* * *  
  
The city lights flew by as she drove, the tears flowing uncontrolled down her cheeks. How had this happened? One moment she had a happy family and the next she had nothing but a broken home. Her cheek still throbbed but no where near the way her heart did. She drove unseeing letting her instincts guide her.  
  
Guide her to the grove.  
  
In elementary school, she and Goku often went on these 'great adventures'. On one particular adventure, they had been searching for pirate's treasure when they had stumbled across a small clearing completely blocked off by foliage. There was an incline that sloped down into a beautiful little secluded lake. They had been awed at their find and had decided it would be their special place. Since then they had only brought their closes friends there.  
  
By time she had reached the make-shift parking area, her tears completely blinded her. Putting the car into the park, she leaned against the steering wheel and wept. Heart retching sobs tore from her throat as she relived the events of the night. She sat like this for fifteen minutes that seemed like hour. When she finally caught her breath, she reached into the back seat and grabbed her jacket. She hit the power lock as she climbed out and that's when she first noticed the black Sunfire parked next to hers.  
  
Wiping one last tear from her eye, she pulled on her jacket and headed for the grove.  
  
As she pushed through the brush she was greeted with his silhouette. His dark gaze was completely fixated on the water below him but she knew that he knew she was there. She moved closer to sit down next to him and pulled her knees to her chest while he let his legs dangle over the edge. They sat in silence, neither acknowledging the other, as they let the softly lapping water below soothe them while they each reflected on their thoughts.  
  
They remained this way for nearly twenty minutes before a single tear rolled down Bulma's cheek and she closed her eyes against the pain. "My dad left tonight," she said in a broken voice.  
  
He looked at her then, his expression blank as he waited.  
  
Bulma continued to watch the hypnotic waters as she spoke. "My mom kicked him out. Can you believe that? Kicked him out of his own house. I just can't see how this could happen to my parents. They were always so happy together. How could she do this to our family, to our home?" Bulma turn her tear-reddened eyes to Vegeta.  
  
"Maybe there's things going on that you don't understand?" he offered.  
  
"If so then she should have explained them instead of slapping me," she said bitterly, turning her face from his.  
  
A look of surprise momentarily graced his face. "She hit you?"  
  
"Yes, but that's not the point. The point is that I'm an adult and I have a right to know what's going on."  
  
"Did you give her a chance to explain what was going on or did you do what you normally do and just jump down her throat?" Vegeta said as he looked to the water.  
  
Bulma snapped her face to his then lowered her eyes. He was right. But what did he expect? She was upset and hurt and angry. She didn't want to hear the excuses. At least not yet.  
  
Sighing she rested her head on his shoulder. "Shouldn't you be home studying for our Calculus test tomorrow?" she ventured.  
  
Vegeta said nothing. Bulma waited.  
  
"I sometimes think she's a complete fool."  
  
Bulma nodded. "He hit her again?"  
  
Vegeta sighed deeply. "Why won't she just leave the bastard? She'd be better off on her own."  
  
"Maybe she loves him. Maybe she hopes that he'll return to the way he was before," Bulma tried.  
  
Vegeta shook his head. "Who knows why mothers do the things they do."  
  
Bulma nodded as she leaned closer to him. She didn't know why talking to him always made things seem better. All her friends had a special place in her life. Whenever she need a defender, somebody to stand beside her whether she was right or wrong there was ChiChi. When she just needed a smile or a hug to make it all better, she had Goku. If she needed an ear to listen, Juu always had one to lend. And if she just needed someone to make her laugh when she was down she could always depend on Krillin. But Vegeta somehow was different. He told her the truth. No matter how much it hurt, whether it put him for her or against her, she could always count on him to be honest with her. It was what she valued most about their relationship.  
  
They had been silent for a few moments when Bulma spoke. "You know you're my best friend, Vegeta."  
  
She felt his shoulder stiffen beneath her and she lifted her head. His eyes were averted and Bulma smiled softly. "It's okay. You don't have to return the favor. I just wanted you to know."  
  
Vegeta glanced at her, seeing the sincerity in her face, then nodded curtly and returned his attention to the water.  
  
Bulma sat for five minutes more before she yawned. "I think it's time I headed home. What about you?"  
  
Vegeta shook his head.  
  
Bulma nodded and stood. After dusting off the seat of her pants, she extended her hand to him.  
  
Vegeta looked at her hand and frowned. "Can't you hear? I said I'm not going home."  
  
"I know but you're not staying out here all night either. There's school in the morning. You can stay at my place."  
  
Vegeta arched a brow. "I seriously doubt your mother is in the mood for company."  
  
"Excuse me if I sound rude but my mother's mood is not my biggest concern tonight. Come on. I'll never get any sleep if I'm worried about you out here all night," Bulma said trying another tactic.  
  
"Well, if it'll help you rest better," Vegeta said sarcastically.  
  
Bulma sighed. "Please Vegeta," she said.  
  
Vegeta grunted then stood of his own accord. "Very well."  
  
Bulma smiled then turned to lead the way back to their cars.  
  
* * *  
  
ChiChi glanced at her clock on the night stand. 12:27. Damn it. She still had a whole section to cover in her history book and her lids were already drooping.  
  
"Late night, dear?"  
  
ChiChi looked up to see the large mass that was her father standing her doorway.  
  
"Oh, hi daddy. What are you doing up?"  
  
"Checking on the twins. You're doing a good job with them, ChiChi," he said.  
  
"Thank you Daddy. Julia will be back tomorrow evening, right?"  
  
"Yes, she should be." He lowered his eyes then looked her in the eyes. "I talked to Mrs. Linton today."  
  
ChiChi bit her lip and lowered her eyes. She had known this would come up sooner or later.  
  
Her father sighed. "ChiChi you'll never get the right scholarships if you make B's in history."  
  
"Daddy it was just one test. It barely even effected my average," ChiChi started to defend herself.  
  
His frown deepened and he removed his glasses. "ChiChi if you blow this off as just one test, then you'll do it again and again and before you know it you'll never be able to dig yourself out of the hole. Is that what you want?"  
  
ChiChi lowered her eyes. "No dad."  
  
Mr. Mau nodded his head then smile. "Good. Oh and dear you don't mind if I use your car again tomorrow do you?"  
  
"Of course not Daddy. I'll call Goku in the morning ask him to come get us."  
  
Her father smiled at the mention of the boy. "That Goku's a good one. Smart as a whip too. Did you know he has the highest average in any of my classes right now?"  
  
ChiChi shook her head. "He never told me that."  
  
He smiled. "And modest too. That boy is going to go far. You should hang onto that one ChiChi."  
  
"I plan to," ChiChi said with a smile.  
  
"Well I guess I'll let you get back to the books. Remember that you need to get Kimmy to ballet practice tomorrow."  
  
ChiChi bit her lip. She had forgotten about that. "All right daddy."  
  
"Good-night sweetheart."  
  
"'Night Daddy."  
  
With one last smile, he reached for the door and closed it softly.  
  
ChiChi turned back to her history book. She ran her hand over her face in exhaustion then reached for her bag, which was on the floor next to her chair. After shuffling through her things for a few minutes she found the gold container she was looking for. She quickly swallowed one of the pills then sat the bag aside. Picking up her pen she took a deep breath and sat in for the long night ahead.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma slipped into her terry cloth robe as she stepped out of the shower. She ran a towel over her damp hair before she left her restroom to find a nightgown. After Vegeta had followed her home, he had gone to his regular guest room while she had went to her own. Her mother must have already gone to bed for there had been no sign of her.  
  
She made her way to her dresser and looked through the bottom drawer. She pulled out a pair of pajamas then realized that Vegeta probably didn't have anything to sleep in. She quickly changed drawers and looked for the pajama bottoms she remembered him leaving the last time he was here. When she found them she sat her night wear aside and exited her room.  
  
As she made her way down the hall she paused momentarily at the sound of weeping drifting through her mother's door. She hung her head then took a deep breath and continued. Upon reaching his door, she knocked softly before she stuck her head in. Apparently, he had also just finished showering because he was dressed only in a towel and was drying his damp hair, which was already returning to its former glory.  
  
He looked at her with some surprise as she entered. A small smile crossed her face as she stopped just inside the door.  
  
"I didn't think you had anything to sleep in," she explained.  
  
He tipped his head in acknowledgment. There was an awkward silence then, something that hadn't happened between them in many years. Bulma laughed nervously and Vegeta lowered his eyes. Bulma shook her head at how silly she was being then moved towards him with the bottoms extended.  
  
He took them from her and Bulma smiled up at him. However he didn't return the smile but had the oddest expression on his face. Before she could register what it was however his face went blank again. Bulma cleared her throat then place a friendly kiss on his cheek, immediately feeling him stiffen. Bulma slowly backed away still smiling softly.  
  
"Good night Vegeta," she said.  
  
He tipped his head again.  
  
Taking a deep breath Bulma turned and left the room.  
  
It wasn't until she closed the door softly behind her that Vegeta released the breath he had been holding.  
  
* * *  
  
Could those be sparks between our dear Veggie and B-chan? No, of course not. After all they're just friends, right? Or are they? Remember: You + Review = Update. Thanks for reading. 


	9. Saturday

Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
  
AN: Okay please don't yell at me! I know I just updated this fic but I'm struggling with the others. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Some fics are closer to being updated than others so if you have a particular fic that you like and you want to know what it's update status is just e-mail me at: Jadedbest@cs.com and I'd be happy to let you know where your fic stands.  
  
* * *  
  
The ringing inside her head just wouldn't stop. She tried to bury her head deeper into her pillow but it continued. Finally, Bulma cracked one eye open as she pulled the pillow off her head and tried to identify the ringing. It was her telephone.  
  
Growling deep in her throat, she glanced at her clock. 10:03.  
  
"Who in the high hell would be calling me this early on a Saturday morning?" she murmured through clenched teeth as the phone continued to ring. Sighing, she rolled over and snatched the receiver off its cradle.  
  
"Hello," she grumbled.  
  
"Well hello sweetheart. Guess I caught you still in bed."  
  
"Oh hi daddy," she said as she sat up. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. I was calling to ask you if you wanted to have dinner with me this evening," he inquired.  
  
Bulma smiled. Her father had left on Wednesday and though he had called her everyday, she hadn't seen him since that morning when she had left for school. "Sure Dad, I'd love to. Just tell me what time and where and I'll be there."  
  
"How about Joseph's on Mingo at about 7:00?" he suggested.  
  
"Okay see you then," Bulma said.  
  
"Goodbye dearest."  
  
"Bye Daddy."  
  
Bulma gently replaced the receiver then pulled her knees to her chest as a smile played on her lips. It would be good to see her father. She had really missed him the last couple of days. It would be nice to just sit and share dinner together again.  
  
And yet she was also kind of nervous. She didn't know what they were supposed to talk about. Capsule Corp.? Things at home? Things at his apartment across town? She wished she could talk to someone about this but her options were pretty limited. She had chosen not to tell anyone about what had happened. She just couldn't talk about it yet. That left her two options, her mother or Vegeta.  
  
Her mother was most definitely out. They had avoided each other Thursday morning and then that evening neither had spoken of the incident the night before. They had chosen to tiptoe around the issue rather than deal with it, so for the last two days they had treated each other with almost strained consideration and politeness. It was the most awful thing Bulma had ever experienced in her short life.  
  
Vegeta wasn't a much better choice. Though she knew he was busy with practice and everything, she got the strangest feeling that he was also avoiding her. Nothing dramatic that she could really put a finger on but she just got this feeling. Yesterday she had even asked him what was up with him and he had replied simply 'Nothing'. That's how she knew there was most definitely something wrong because he only used single word answers with her when something was up.  
  
She sighed as she climbed out of bed and walked into her bathroom. Anyway, even if he weren't being all weird lately she still wouldn't be able to talk to him since today was the first tournament of the season so he'd be tied up all day. It looked like she would have to go this one alone.  
  
She pulled out her toothbrush and started brushing her teeth. After mentally running through her wardrobe she decided she'd have to buy a new dress for tonight. Maybe she could talk ChiChi into going to the mall with her this after-  
  
She spit out the toothpaste and wiped her mouth with a face towel before hurrying back to her room. She had completely forgotten about their movie date that evening. She really hated to cancel on her since she knew that ChiChi would then probably waste the evening studying if she did. Deciding to rectify the situation, she picked up her telephone.  
  
* * *  
  
"All right Henry!" Krillin cheered. He followed his spirited cry with a high pitched whistle causing Goku to covering his ears.  
  
"Hey come on! Cut that out man," Goku complained.  
  
"Sorry man but you know how I get at sporting events," Krillin apologized.  
  
"Well do you have to be so loud about it?" Juu asked as she tipped her head up at him. She was sitting one sit down from them and was leaning back between his parted legs.  
  
Krillin shrugged.  
  
"Look man I don't have any problem with you cheering, just keep the whistling to a minimum," Goku said.  
  
It was 9:50 and the first rounds of the tournament were already in swing. Vegeta hadn't been up yet so they had been cheering on their other classmates.  
  
Goku glanced at his three companions and mentally sighed. He really wished more people would come to Vegeta's matches. The guy had a real talent for the sport but little to no support. No matter how many times he asked he couldn't get Bulma or ChiChi to grace the tournaments. Normally Radditz would have showed up, seeing as he was the one who had gotten Vegeta into the sport in first place, but his own season started today. He had tried calling Yamucha and asking him to join them today, since no one had really seen much of the guy lately, but he had declined saying that he had to take his grandmother to the doctor.  
  
Goku had always felt bad for Vegeta, though he would never say it out loud. Aside from Bulma, he was the only person privied to some of Vegeta's more private confidences. He had long known of the horrors that went on at the Sei household because he and Vegeta's family had known each other long before either boy was even born. The time that Vegeta had lived with them was when things had been the worst. Why his mother had drug the boy back into the middle of the situation was something that Goku would never understand.  
  
There was a brief break as they prepared for the next weight class and Jay let his eyes wonder around the gym. There were some pretty good looking girls in the room, some he knew, some he intended to get to know. As he watched the people coming and going through the double doors, his eyes fell on a small dark hared woman with a lost looking scowl on her face.  
  
His eyes widened and he nudged Krillin. "Hey isn't that Vegeta's mom?"  
  
Krillin, Juu, and Goku all looked at him in shock then turned to the door.  
  
"Hey it is!" Krillin said obviously stunned.  
  
Goku smiled and stood. "Hey Mrs. Sei! Over here!" he called as he waved.  
  
Her dark eyes locked on him and a small relieved smile spread across her face as she made her way towards them.  
  
"Hello everyone. I thought I was in the wrong place for a moment," she said in her normal polite tone.  
  
"Nope, you're in the right place all right," Goku said.  
  
She glanced at the mat then looked back at Goku. "I didn't miss him, did I?"  
  
"No, actually you're just in time. Vegeta's weight class is up next."  
  
"Oh, well good," she said as she started to step up into the bleachers. Goku quickly extended his hand to help and she smiled. "Thank you, Kakarot."  
  
"No problem," he said, choosing to ignore the nearly healed cut above her eye.  
  
Once she had settled into her seat, the four teens kept throwing her side- glances. They were more than surprised to see her here since she hardly left her house let alone came to her son's sporting events. Goku decided to take this as a good sign.  
  
Finally the PA system flickered on and announcer proclaimed the next match between new coming sophomore, Pete Puckerson and three time national champion, Vegeta Sei.  
  
"Three time champion?" Argana murmured in awe.  
  
"Yeah, your son's the best around Mrs. Sei," Krillin said.  
  
Argana nodded mutely as the two competitors made their way out to the mat.  
  
"All right let's go, Vegeta!" Goku yelled.  
  
The sound of his friend voice carried over the cheers of the rest of the crowd and Vegeta glanced up where the sound was coming from. His brow raised slightly as Kakarot and Krillin continue to cheer him then frowned as he recognized his mother sitting with them. She smiled when he made eye contact and gave him a little wave. Vegeta broke the visual link and put on his headgear as he made his way to the center of the mat.  
  
Vegeta blocked out the referee as he did his normal spill about the rules and regulations and took this moment to check out his opponent. Though boy was slightly larger than he was, he looked down at him with pure unadulterated fear. It was obvious that his reputation proceeded him. An evil smirk graced his face. There was nothing like watching his next victim sweat before his demise.  
  
They were instructed to shake hands and then they were told to begin. Not in the mood to play around, Vegeta dropped before the kid even had a chance to get into a stance. Wrapping his arms around the boy's waist he easily lifted him and just as quickly slammed him back down to the ground. After a quick three count the referee declared a pin and Vegeta the winner.  
  
Vegeta snatched off his headgear and headed back towards the locker room. To the crowd that was cheering, the match had been poetry in motion. To Vegeta, the victory had been sloppy and pathetic. It just meant he'd be spending a lot more time in the wrestling room.  
  
Argana blinked, completely stunned. "He's quite good at this."  
  
"Yeah, you should come see him more often."  
  
Argana looked at the boy next to her expecting to see disapproval there. But when her eyes meant Kakarot's, all she found there was friendly encouragement.  
  
"Maybe, I will," she muttered.  
  
"What about next weekend?" Goku suggested.  
  
Argana bit her lip. "No, I don't think I'll be able to come next week, but you'll be here right?"  
  
Goku frowned in disappointment. "No. Both basketball teams are going to be gone to a tournament out of town Thursday, Friday, and most of Saturday so Krillin, Juu, and I will be gone. And there's a baseball clinic so Jay won't be able to make it either."  
  
Argana couldn't help the wave of guilt that hit her. "Do you believe he will win the championship again?" she changed the subject after a moment.  
  
"Yeah, I mean nobody can beat him," Krillin said.  
  
"I don't know guys. They say that new transfer over West Capital Prep looks good. I think his name is Zarbon or something like that. Maybe Vegeta will actually get some comp for once," Jay spoke up.  
  
Krillin seriously doubted that but before he could voice his opinion his ringer went off. Digging into his pocket, Krillin pulled out the phone and answered with a cheery,  
  
"Hello! Oh hey Bulma. Yeah he's right here. Hold on." He pulled the phone from his ear and extended it to Goku. "Imagine my phone rings and it's for you."  
  
Goku took the phone somewhat curious. "Hello?"  
  
"Now tell me what's the point of having a phone if you never turn it on?" she asked on a sigh.  
  
Frowning Goku pulled out his own phone to see that it was indeed off and he had four missed calls. "Oh sorry Bulma. I always forget to turn it on. What's up?"  
  
"Well, I know this is going to put you out but will you do me the gigantic favor of taking ChiChi to the movies tonight, my treat," Bulma said sarcastically.  
  
Goku smiled. "Well, if I must." After receiving the expected chuckle, he asked, "I thought you guys were going together, what happened?"  
  
There was a pause at Bulma's end before she answered, "I have a date."  
  
"A date?!" Goku said in surprise causing his four spectators to give him questioning looks. It had only been a week since she and Yamucha broke up. There was no way that she could possibly be ready jump back in the saddle already.  
  
"Not a 'date' date," Bulma quickly amended. "Just a little dinner with a friend. Anyway what time do you want me to tell ChiChi you'll pick her up at?"  
  
"Well the bracket is pretty short so I figure that things will be done here around four or four-thirty."  
  
"Okay I'll tell her to be ready at six-thirty. That will give you time to go home and change or eat or whatever it is you do," Bulma said.  
  
Goku looked down at himself. Why he would need to change was beyond him but grabbing a bite to eat was always a good idea. "All right."  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Goku handed the phone back to Krillin and smiled. It looked like his day was getting better and better.  
  
* * *  
  
ChiChi focused on the pre-Cal book in front of her as her siblings finished up a late breakfast. They had just finished cleaning their plates when the front door opened.  
  
"I'm home!"  
  
Both twins shrieked excitedly and jumped out of their seats as ChiChi looked up and smiled. They rushed the pretty redhead who entered full force, nearly knocking her over.  
  
"Mommy!" they cried as they clung to her legs.  
  
"Hello you two little rascals," Julia Mau said as she squatted to gather the two into a hug.  
  
ChiChi stood and began gathering dishes as she watched the loving display. Julia had only been home an hour Thursday night when her supervisor had called and said another flight attendant had gotten sick and they needed a replacement for a trip to Dallas, Texas. ChiChi knew that the woman was looking forward to some time with the twins.  
  
Julia looked up then and smiled brightly. "Hello Chi."  
  
"Hi Julia. How was your trip?" ChiChi smiled back.  
  
"Oh fine, just fine." She then turned back to the two kids in her arms. "So were you two nice to Sissy while Mommy was away?"  
  
"I was but Kenny wasn't," Kimmy accused.  
  
"I was too!"  
  
"Were not!"  
  
"I was too!" To emphasize his point he stuck his tongue at his twin causing spit to fly on her. He then turned and ran upstairs.  
  
"Why you little-" Kimmy cried as she chased him up the stairs.  
  
"Be careful you two!" Their mother called as she stood. Laying her jacket over the back of the sofa, she rolled up her sleeves as she entered the kitchen.  
  
"Do you want me to finish that up?" she offered.  
  
ChiChi had already cleared the table and was washing up the few dishes. "Oh no it's not much. Just the twins' plates."  
  
"Your father didn't eat?" Julia asked.  
  
"Yeah, earlier. He's been up in his study grading papers since then," ChiChi said offhandedly.  
  
Julia nodded her head. She gave the girl a quick appraisal and frowned. The last time she had seen her in that outfit it had fit her to a tee but now it was practically hanging from her thin form. "And you?" she inquired.  
  
ChiChi shrugged as she placed another dish in the drainer. "I wasn't hungry."  
  
Julia's green eyes frowned at the answer but she decided to let it slide. "So do you have big plans for tonight?"  
  
"Well I was going to the movies with Bulma but she hasn't called yet so that probably means she forgot. I'll just stay home and spend some much needed quality time with my history book," ChiChi said nonchalantly.  
  
Julia shook her head. "Oh, no Chi. You can't stay home study on a Saturday night! You should get out and have some fun."  
  
"No it's okay, really. I have to get my test scores up in that class, anyway."  
  
Julia's frown deepened. She always thought ChiChi put way too much pressure of herself and she knew that much of that pressure came from her husband. Whenever she had tried to comment on it, he would get angry and tell her he would raise his daughter as he saw fit. It was the only thing they ever fought about. The statement always hurt her because she loved ChiChi like daughter as much as she did Kimmy but she could also have sympathy for his point of view.  
  
In his youth, George Mau had been a talented marital artist known as 'The Ox-King' because of his immense size. He had met Li Chan on the tournament circuit and they had quickly married. Li had been dedicated to her trade and had taken only the minimum required off time when she had become pregnant. By then George had grown tired of the sport and wanted to settle down with his wife and daughter. They argued over it constantly and in the end had compromised. Li would participate in one last tournament then give it up.  
  
It had truly been her last.  
  
In the championship bout things had gotten way out of hand and Li had been killed. Shortly after the funeral, George had taken his infant daughter and started a more 'civilized' life as a teacher. When ChiChi was about ten, around the time when he and Julia had married, she had started showing an interest in the marital arts. George had practically exploded on the child and refused to let her join a self-defense class she had been looking into. ChiChi had never asked about it again.  
  
Julia knew that George pressured ChiChi for fear that she would follow the road her mother had. She just hoped that he didn't guide her down a more dangerous path.  
  
She was about to insist that the girl go out when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Mrs. Mau!"  
  
"Well hello Bulma. How are you?"  
  
"I'm just fine and you?"  
  
"Well I'll be great if you're calling to save ChiChi from another night with her textbook."  
  
"You're in luck because that's just what I'm doing."  
  
Julia chuckled. "All right here she is then," she said before hand the phone to ChiChi who had been drying her hands during the exchange.  
  
"Hello," ChiChi answered.  
  
"You thought I forgot didn't you?"  
  
"You probably did. So what time are we going?"  
  
"We're not. Goku's going to pick you up at 6:30."  
  
"Oh, what happened to us?" ChiChi inquired not really upset with the sudden switch in her dates for the evening.  
  
"Well I have this dinner with a friend that I can't get out of. You know how it is," Bulma said a little quickly.  
  
"Yeah I guess, well I'll see ya later then," ChiChi said.  
  
"Okay bye."  
  
"Bye." ChiChi hung up the phone and smiled at her stepmother. "Well looks like I have plans after all. Goku's taking me to the movies."  
  
"Good!" Julia said. "Well I guess I should go up and say hello to your father." She gave ChiChi a quick peck on the cheek and headed for the stairs. Remembering she had forgotten her jacket, she turned around to retrieve it and frowned to see that ChiChi had resumed her seat at the table in front of her book. Sighing deeply, she picked up the jacket and went upstairs.  
  
* * *  
  
Lyneaxa transferred the last of the patties over to another serving dish as a pair of brawny arms circled her from behind. She smiled as light biting kisses where placed along her neck.  
  
"If you don't stop that I'll never get dinner on the table," she reprimanded playfully.  
  
She dropped both the pan and the spatula back on the stove as she was spun to face her smirking husband.  
  
"I think I need a little appetizer," Bardock said as he lowered his mouth to hers.  
  
Sighing she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Bardock moaned and held her tighter. It felt like ages since he had kissed his beautiful wife, though it had only been about thirty minutes.  
  
Radditz entered the kitchen and shook his head at the common sight of his parent. "Can't you two get a room? There are children around here you know."  
  
The pair broke their kiss though remained in each other's arms as they looked at their son. "Don't you have a dorm to go to, boy," his father asked, irritated at being interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, but the food's not as good there," Radditz smiled. He let a small yelp then grabbed his arm as his grandfather pushed past him into the room. "What did you hit me for?" he whined, looking at the old man's cane accusingly.  
  
"You're being rude," was the only reply as Gohan took his seat at the table.  
  
Radditz continued to rub his arm as he made his way to the table. Bardock reluctantly let go of his wife and, with a discreet little pat on her butt, took his seat at the table as well. It was six o'clock and they had all just returned home from Radditz's tournament, which he had won easily. Lyneaxa began transferring the platters from the stove to the table.  
  
"Are you staying here tonight, Radditz?" his mother asked on her last trip.  
  
"Yeah, apparently the ballet practice room or whatever it is, is under construction and Ginyu has been holding all his practices in our room. I swear I need to get a new roommate," Radditz explained as he reached for a roll. He immediately retracted it when his mother popped his hand. "Ouch! What was that for?"  
  
"You eat when everyone else does," she said as she sat a stack of plates on the table.  
  
"I think I'm going to call the child abuse hot line," Radditz complained nursing his injured hand.  
  
"I believe you have to be a child to use their services. Then again, from your actions at times they probably wouldn't know the difference," his father said calmly as he began piling food onto one of the empty plates.  
  
Goku entered the room at that moment, letting his nose be his guide. "Hey I thought I smelled food!" he said as he entered the room. Turning his chair backwards, he straddled it and grabbed a roll, stuffing the whole thing in his mouth.  
  
"Hey why didn't he get popped?!" Radditz complained.  
  
"Because I'm special brother," Goku joked as he grabbed another roll.  
  
"Kakarot, turn your chair around and use a plate," his mother instructed as she took a seat next to her husband.  
  
Goku stopped shoveling food into his mouth long enough to stand, while shaking his head.  
  
"Worry y whan't-" he started, mouth still full.  
  
"Swallow, boy," Bardock said not bothering to look up from his plate.  
  
Goku did as told then grabbed another roll for the road. "Sorry I can't. I'm taking ChiChi to the movies and I'm already late."  
  
"Kakarot, where's the family loyalty? First you skip my match to go to Veggie-head's and now you abandon us for the chick. What gives?" Radditz complained good-naturedly.  
  
"Maybe I like Veggie-head and the chick better than you," Goku joked as he moved around the table to kiss his mother's cheek.  
  
Radditz clutched his chest as if he had been mortally wounded. "That hurt bro. That really hurt."  
  
Goku chuckled as he left the room. "See ya guys," he called over his shoulder.  
  
* * *  
  
"Well it's good to know things are going good with the company," Bulma smiled across the table.  
  
Her father nodded and took another bite of his salad. They ate in quiet for a moment, listening to the soft classical music of the live orchestra. Dr. Briefs cleared his throat.  
  
"So…um…how are things at home?" he asked.  
  
Bulma lowered her fork and smiled. "Mom's fine, Dad."  
  
Dr. Briefs frowned then nodded his head curtly and continued to eat.  
  
Bulma bit on her lip. "Daddy why don't you come home? You don't even have to stay with Mom. There's plenty of space-"  
  
"Bulma," her father said softly, stopping her spill. Bulma closed her mouth and looked at her father. He simply shook his head from side to side, causing her to lower her eyes. He cleared his voice again before venturing another topic.  
  
"So how are your friends and your boyfriend- what was his name- Derrick, Michael-"  
  
Bulma almost smiled as she picked at her salad. "You mean Yamucha, Daddy?"  
  
"Yeah that's the one! How is he?"  
  
"Well I really wouldn't know. Yamucha and I aren't seeing each other anymore."  
  
"Oh," Dr. Briefs muttered, wondering why he hadn't known that before. "Well what about the tall one with the hair. He's a nice boy. You could go out with him."  
  
Bulma did smile at that. "Goku? No he's just a friend Daddy. Plus his dating ChiChi remember?"  
  
"ChiChi? ChiChi? Oh yes! The little brunette. Are they still together?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact they're going to Oklahoma University together."  
  
"Well that's nice. And what about the short one and the pretty blond? How are they?"  
  
"They're good. They're going to Arkansas University," Bulma said as she picked up her glass.  
  
"And what about you my dear?" Dr. Briefs asked.  
  
"I've applied to several schools but I'm still not sure."  
  
"Isn't it getting kind of late for you to not know," Dr. Briefs asked somewhat concerned.  
  
"Not really. I mean Vegeta hasn't decided where he's going either," Bulma said nonchalantly.  
  
"Vegeta? Oh is that the dark one? The one that's always frowning?"  
  
"The one in the same. He's not sure what he wants to do either."  
  
"Well I'm sure you'll both figure it out," Dr. Briefs smiled as he pushed his plate away and looked at his watch. "Well my dear, I think it's time we head home. I have to get up early in the morning."  
  
Bulma frowned. "On a Sunday?"  
  
"The work doesn't stop coming in because it's the weekend, dear," he said as he walked around the table to pull out her chair. "But you'll learn that soon enough when Capsule Corp. is yours to run."  
  
Sighing, Bulma stood. "I guess you're right, Daddy."  
  
After paying the check, he led her out of the restaurant and to her car. Before putting the key in the door, Bulma placed affectionate kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Thank you for dinner," she said before she slipped into the car.  
  
"Bulma," he said stopping her before she closed the door. When she looked at him expectantly he started, "Would you tell…"  
  
"Tell what Daddy?" Bulma prompted when his voice trailed off.  
  
Dr. Briefs cleared his throat and shook his head. "Never mind, just don't be a stranger around the office, okay?"  
  
"Okay. Love you," Bulma smiled.  
  
"Love you, too, sweetheart." He then closed the door for her and with a little wave sent her off on her way.  
  
As Bulma pulled out of the parking lot she glanced in the rearview mirror to see her father still standing in the same spot, watching her pull away.  
  
* * *  
  
"I liked it."  
  
Goku shrugged his shoulders as they stepped out into the night air. The moon was full and the stars were shining bright. It was a beautiful night.  
  
"I guess it was okay," he commented. It hadn't had enough action for his taste but ChiChi had cuddled close to him during some of the more romantic scenes so he figured it wasn't all that bad.  
  
They walked through the theater parking lot, arms around each other's waist. Their walk was a long one due to fact that a new action movie had just opened and when they'd gotten there parking lot had been full. Now it was practically deserted.  
  
"It's so pretty out here," ChiChi murmured wistfully looking to the sky, as they strolled along leisurely, neither in a hurry to get to the car.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
ChiChi stopped and looked up at him. "Just okay?"  
  
Goku smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I've seen prettier."  
  
ChiChi blushed at his words and tilted her head back slightly to accept his lips as he lowered his head to hers. The kiss was sweet and simple. Much like their love.  
  
When their lips parted, ChiChi rested her head on his chest and sighed. "I guess you should take me home now."  
  
"Do you want to go home now?"  
  
ChiChi looked up and smiled at his hopeful look. Contrary to popular belief, the more physical aspect of their relationship was still new to them. Though she felt herself already warming at the thought of spending the night with him, she sadly shook her head.  
  
"Not really but I have to get home and hit the books. I've been having a tough time with history lately."  
  
"Oh," he said. "Well all right. I understand."  
  
They continued walking when ChiChi remembered something. "Speaking of grades, why didn't you tell me that you had the highest grade in Daddy's class?"  
  
Goku shrugged. "It never came up."  
  
ChiChi rolled her eyes. "Do you know how many people would-"  
  
Her statement was cut off as a wave dizziness hit her and knees went out on her. Luckily, Goku still had his arm around her and held her up. Putting a hand to her head to stop the sudden throbbing headache that hit her, ChiChi used her free hand to hold on to his arm to steady herself. When the moment finally passed she looked up to see his wide concerned eyes staring down at her.  
  
"Must have been an aftershock from that kiss," she said as a lame attempt at humor.  
  
"ChiChi," he said his concern not wavered by her weak distraction.  
  
"It's okay. I think I just tripped or something," she said as she pulled away from him and tried move to the car but he grabbed her arm and stopped her.  
  
"That's not true ChiChi. What just happened?" he demanded.  
  
"I told you. Nothing," she said stubbornly.  
  
He looked hurt for a moment before he frowned, his face bordering on serious anger. "Why don't you trust me enough to tell me?"  
  
ChiChi lowered her eyes and then took a deep breath before saying, "I do trust you Goku. There's nothing to tell. I got a little dizzy, that's all. I'm just tired. Nothing more."  
  
His face softened but his frown remained. "Are you sure?"  
  
ChiChi nodded and added a little smile for effect.  
  
Sighing he wrapped an arm around her waist and started towards the car. "Come on. Let's get you home."  
  
* * *  
  
Man that was a long chapter! For me at least anyway. Well I know what you're thinking; "HEY! There was no V/B in this chapter!" Well, be patient and I promise to give you all the V/B you want in good time. You + Review = Update. Thanks for reading. 


	10. Vegeta's Problem

Disclaimer: I wish I did but since my wishes rarely come true, I don't.  
  
AN: Hey FF.net is back up! Now I can update this and Willpower again. Hooray! Sorry I'm a little hyper. I hope that doesn't taint this chapter.  
  
* * *  
  
11-28-02  
  
Bulma entered her locker combination after second hour Wednesday morning, her mind not really on the books she was placing inside. It was on Vegeta. She didn't know what was up with him. She had tried calling him Sunday but he hadn't answered his home or cell phone. Then on both Monday and Tuesday he had held the minimum amount of conversation with her and only having to do with school matters.  
  
Goku had told her that his mom had shown up at his match and that she had stayed throughout the whole tournament. She thought that maybe that was what was wrong but that wouldn't explain his behavior on Thursday and Friday. Today in chemistry was the worst. He would barely even look her in the eye. She had to find out what was going on.  
  
As she placed her chemistry book in her locker a pink sheet of paper was shoved into her face. Releasing the book, she took the paper and raised a brow at the deliverer.  
  
"What's this?" she asked.  
  
"It's your pass out of third hour," ChiChi said. "I completely forgot that Juu goes out of town with the team tomorrow. So I'm calling an emergency student government meeting to make up for the one you missed last week. We're going to talk about prom, so be ready. I have like ten more passes to hand out so I'll see you in the meeting room." She then turned and hurried away.  
  
Bulma frowned at the pass then turned to ask ChiChi if she wanted help. The words caught on her lips as her eyes fell on Yamucha and Juuanagou coming down the hall. Jay was obviously caught up in whatever anecdote he was recounting and didn't notice that Yamucha's attention was elsewhere. He held her gaze for a moment before he blinked then averted his eyes as he continued to listen to his teammate while they walked.  
  
Bulma swallowed against the tears welling in her eyes as she leaned her forehead against the cool metal of her locker. It looked like Vegeta wasn't her only problem.  
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
Bulma lifted her head and looked into the pair of frowning blue eyes.  
  
"Something wrong Juu?" she asked.  
  
The blond glanced around the crowded hall then grabbed Bulma's hand. "Come with me," she said as she led her down the hall.  
  
They entered the meeting room that would soon be full of the members of the student government. Juu closed the door behind them and then turned to her, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"So what's going on?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Bulma frowned.  
  
"Well last night I just happened to be watching Lifestyles and they mentioned that a certain Capsule Corp. president had moved out his house and was rumored to be getting a divorced from his wife of twenty-two years," Juu said watching Bulma's reaction closely.  
  
Bulma couldn't help the small gasp that escaped from her. "It was on TV," she murmured as she slowly sat down in one of the chairs.  
  
"So it's true, then," Juu said.  
  
Bulma nodded slightly.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Juu asked after a moment, unable to hide the hurt in her voice.  
  
Bulma stood up and moved pass her. Juu turned to be faced with her back.  
  
"I don't know," Bulma murmured crossing her arms. "I just didn't know what to say. I mean how do you talk about something like this?" She paused and let out a ragged breath that told Juu she was fighting tears.  
  
Crossing her arms, the blond slowly approached her friend. "You don't have to go through this alone. That's what friends are for you know?"  
  
Bulma turned. "I know. I just don't know what to do. My mom and I aren't speaking right now and my Dad refuses to discuss it. I just feel so helpless, because I don't know how to fix this," she finished lowering her head and wrapping her arms more tightly around herself.  
  
Juu frowned as she placed her hand beneath Bulma's chin and lifted it. "Hey, this isn't for you to fix. This is between your parents and it's up to them to work it out. Nobody else can."  
  
Bulma looked into the warmth of Juu's icy blue gaze and for the first time she truly believed that. A watery smile spread across her face and she extended her arms. Juu smiled and stepped into the hug.  
  
"Thank you," Bulma said as she squeezed her tight.  
  
Juu's smile widened as she pulled back. "No problem. Just try to clue in some of the people that care about you next time you have a life changing crisis, okay?"  
  
Bulma chuckled softly as she nodded. "Okay, but only if you'll do me a favor."  
  
Juu raised one fine brow.  
  
"Will you tell Chi and them? I mean I don't want them to find out through random gossip but I can't talk about it yet either."  
  
Juu's frown returned. She personally thought that Bulma should tell them herself when she was ready.  
  
"Are we still meeting?"  
  
Juu turned to the door as Bulma turned away to hide her face. "Yeah. Just take a seat and we'll get started in a few minutes," Juu told the blond sophomore class representative. She then turned back to the pleading look in her friend's eyes. "All right," she conceded after a moment.  
  
"Thank you," Bulma said again, still battling her tears.  
  
Juu gave her a small smile then joined the young girl at the table to give Bulma time to recover herself. It wasn't long before the room began filling with more of the government member and Bulma finally took her seat when ChiChi entered the room. The president took her place at the head of the table and quickly scanned the faces before her to make sure no one was missing before starting. Seeing that all was right she took her seat.  
  
"I'm sorry to have to pull you ladies out of class but we have a lot to discuss. First thing being Orange Star Week. Chairman report," she said jumping right to business.  
  
Launch smiled excitedly. "Everything's coming along great! We've collected all the ballots from the students and we have their choices for days. They've picked Disney Day, Twinkie Day, Superhero Day, Celebrity Day, and, of course, as tradition holds the final day is Superlative Day. The principal has approved all our chosen activities for each day. All that is left really is getting some one from the tech department to help set up the slide show," she finished proudly.  
  
"Tech? Well that should be no problem. Bulma?" ChiChi questioned glancing at the girl next to her.  
  
Bulma shrugged. "Sure. I'd be happy to help."  
  
"Well since that seems to be coming along nicely, the next thing on the agenda is…" she stopped as her next words escaped her. As she tried to recall them, a gentle throbbing began in her head again and she touched her fingers to her temple.  
  
"Chi?"  
  
ChiChi looked up at the soft voice and was met with Bulma's concerned blue gaze. She then glanced down the table to see everyone giving her quizzical looks. She shook her head gently as if trying to gather her thoughts and cleared her throat.  
  
"Sorry I lost my train of thought," she mumbled as an excuse. "Um, the next thing on the agenda is prom. Chairman?"  
  
Bulma was still frowning in concern but then set it aside as the brunette gave her an impatient look. "Well, we've found a place. It's a lodge in discreet area of the forest. It has a lovely deck area that looks over a beautiful lake. It's quaint, intimate, and elegant. Plus the owner is giving us a discount because it's for such a special occasion."  
  
"Is it difficult to find?" Cassandra asked.  
  
"Surprisingly, no. But if people do have some problems, we could always make up a map and give out copies the day before."  
  
"Are we having a theme?" Mandy Peterson wanted to know.  
  
"Only for the decorations. We haven't decided on that yet. We're going to put it to the class for a vote," Bulma answered.  
  
"Do you have a DJ?" Juu asked.  
  
"Not yet. Even though we got a good deal on the place it still took a large bite out of the budget and we still have to pay for a photographer and the parting gifts. So we're still shopping around."  
  
"Well, everyone you've heard what we need, a cheap DJ and photographer. So keep your ears open and let Bulma or any of the prom committee know if you come across anything. Is there anything else on the table that we need to discuss?" The girls glanced at one other and shook their heads. "Good. Meeting adjured. Use your same passes to get back into class."  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma turned the page of the romance novel she was reading. She normally didn't bother with such books but she was in the mood for a little smut. She slumped further into her car seat. Determined to find out his problem, Bulma had been waiting in her car for Vegeta since four forty and now it was almost six.  
  
School had let out at three thirty and Bulma had first gone to the Latin room. She'd been having trouble concentrating lately and had completely bombed her last exam. Fortunately, Mrs. Vernon had taking a liking to the blue hared genius and had let her retake it. She'd finished by four fifteen and had hurried down to the field house, hoping to catch Vegeta coming out of practice.  
  
Much to her surprise, she'd looked in the door to find that he was still in the mist of his workout. Even though most of the team had been leaving as she looked on, he didn't appear to be leaving anytime soon. She hadn't let this deter her however. Staking out in her car, she was determined to wait him out. She even had an iron clad excuse ready. Funny how she had never had to make up an excuse to see Vegeta before.  
  
She looked up from her book as something through the windshield caught her attention and smiled.  
  
"Finally," she murmured as she put her book in her bag and pulled her keys out of the ignition.  
  
Vegeta slipped on a pair of shades as he stepped out into the bright sun. Scowl in place, he readjusted the strap on his bag as he started towards his car. Halfway to his destination, he reached into the side of his bag to retrieve his keys. He had only one goal in mind: bed. Exhaustion had been dogging him heavily lately. Between school and practice his sleep had been cut in half. And even when he was finally able to hit the pillows, sleep alluded him for the woman's weeping would haunt him. It seemed no matter what room she was in he could always hear her as though she was lying in the bed with him.  
  
And that was just the beginning of his problems.  
  
He had spent the last hour alone in practice trying to get his mind off a discussion he'd had with Kakarot in the locker room just before sixth hour athletics had begun. As he stuck his key in the door he let the conversation come back to him for the hundredth time in the last three hours.  
  
"So what's up with you and Bulma?"  
  
Vegeta pulled the blue tank top over his head as he avoided the other boy's eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Goku pulled his practice jersey out of his locker and sighed. "It obvious that one of you it's speaking to the other and if I had to take my pick which is which I'd say you weren't speaking to her. So what's up?"  
  
"You're imagining things," Vegeta said simply as he shut his locker and bent over to tie his shoe.  
  
Goku crossed his arms and watched him. "All I know is that I haven't seen you speak directly to her in like a week. Am I imagining that too?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Goku was about to say something else when…  
  
"Hey Goku! Coach said if you don't get your ass in here right now, you'll be riding the bench tomorrow," Krillin said sticking his head in the door.  
  
"All right here I come." Goku frowned at Vegeta's back for a moment before sighing. "I hope you get over whatever you're mad about pretty soon," he said before he left the locker room.  
  
Vegeta's scowl deepened as he opened his car door. Kakarot was wrong about one thing, he wasn't mad at her. To be honest he didn't know what his problem was. Originally, he had told himself that he was just busy and that was why they hadn't spoken much lately but by now even he knew he was full of shit. Something strange had passed between them that night he had stayed at her place and it had a big X telling him to back off. He didn't know what it was and frankly he didn't care to find out.  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
"Shit," he muttered as he tossed his bag in the back seat at the unwelcome voice. Taking a calming breath he turned just as she stopped in front of him.  
  
"Hey," she said for lack of a better phrase.  
  
"You wanted something?" he asked not bothering to hide his irritation.  
  
Bulma's smile fell slightly. She wished he would take off his shades. They were blocking her only means of knowing what he was thinking. When he continued to frown at her, she subconsciously tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Never before had she been so nervous around him. Now she knew why so many of their peers were intimidated by him.  
  
Raising her chin almost definitely she said simply, "We need to finish working on our senior paper and I think tonight is a good night to go to the library."  
  
"Well you thought wrong. I'm going home and I suggest you do the same."  
  
Bulma glared at him for a moment then turned and walked around the front of the car to the passenger side. "I wasn't asking," she said before she slipped into the car.  
  
Vegeta couldn't help the growl that escaped him as he slipped into the car and slammed the door close. Too tired to fight her, it looked like his plans for the evening had just changed.  
  
* * *  
  
ChiChi sat, legs crossed, on her bed as she read through the passage again.  
  
"Sissy!"  
  
ChiChi looked up at her door as Kimmy bounded happily into the room and flounced down on the bed.  
  
"Hey Kiddo. How was your day?"  
  
"Great! Momma took us to the zoo after school and look what I got!" she said holding out the stuffed gorilla for her sister's inspection.  
  
ChiChi took the toy and looked over it slowly shaking her head as she did. "I don't know, Kimmy. These things have been know to turn on their owner," she said, a playfully smile haunting her lips.  
  
Kimmy chuckled. "You're silly Sissy! It's just a toy."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The little girl never had a chance to escape as ChiChi's arm shot out and pulled her into her lap. She then let the gorilla 'attack' her sister's stomach causing torturous giggles to burst from the child's throat.  
  
"I tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen," ChiChi reprimanded the child as she continued to let the animal tickle the shrieking girl.  
  
Kimmy began to wiggle in her grasp and finally broke free, taking off down the hall.  
  
"Oh, I'm not finished with you yet," ChiChi called as she scrambled off the bed and hurried after her.  
  
Kimmy's laughter carried through the house as she ran down the stairs. ChiChi followed soon after and entered the living room to complete silence. She stopped and quickly scanned the room easily spotting the small foot sticking out from behind the sofa. Smiling she walked further into the room calling, "Come out, come out wherever you are."  
  
The dizziness that hit her this time was much more powerful than any of the times before and ChiChi had to grasp the sofa for support. Finding it hard to catch her breath, she leaned against the sofa fully.  
  
Kimmy had heard her sharp gasp and stood to see what was happening. She frowned at what she saw and walked over.  
  
When the spell finally passed, ChiChi was confronted with a young pair of concerned green eyes so much like all the others she'd been looking into lately.  
  
"Are you okay, Sissy?"  
  
ChiChi offered a weak smile and reached out to stroke the girl's hair reassuringly. "I'm fine, sweetheart. Just a little dizzy, that's all."  
  
ChiChi knew her excuse must have sounded lame from the unconvinced look in the child's eyes.  
  
"Will you do Sissy a favor and get me a glass of water?"  
  
"Okay," Kimmy murmured still regarding her with worry.  
  
As the little girl hurried away to do her bidding, ChiChi sat down on the sofa and placed her still throbbing head in her hands. 'What is happening to me?' she wondered.  
  
* * *  
  
"It's a really pretty place. It'll be just perfect," Bulma said.  
  
Vegeta only grunted as he jotted down another quote from his research into his notebook.  
  
Bulma sighed in frustration. She had been trying to make conversation for the last hour and had finally resorted to discussing today's government meeting. Yet he still ignored her.  
  
"You know I was just thinking that with everything that's happened between Yamucha and me, I'm currently out of a prom date."  
  
"I thought we were suppose to be researching," Vegeta said as he skimmed through one of his sources.  
  
Bulma frowned. "I know you don't care which one of your little harlots you take to prom but I happen to think it's very important. Knowing my luck I'll probably end up having to go with you," she finished in disgust.  
  
"Well if I must take a harlot I might as well have the best," he spit out as he flipped to another page.  
  
Bulma's frown turned to a full out glare. He never said such things to her, at least not in such a serious manner. "What the hell is your problem?" she hissed in a low voice as not to draw attention from a librarian.  
  
"Nothing," he said keeping his focus on the book in front of him.  
  
"Don't give me that bullshit! You've been a complete pain in the ass for the last week and I want to know why," she demanded.  
  
He did look at her then and what she saw in his obsidian gaze made her catch her breath. She didn't know how to describe the emotion that flickered in his eyes but she knew it was unlike anything that she had ever seen there before. It startled her to say the least.  
  
He held her gaze for only a moment before uttering, "I said nothing."  
  
Bulma could only nod.  
  
He broke eye contact and returned to his books not really seeing the words in front of him.  
  
Bulma tried to sallow around the lump in her throat before she gave up and began gathering her things.  
  
"I think we have enough research," she said shakily.  
  
He didn't utter a word as he slammed the book close and grabbed his keys off the table. He walked out of the door without a backward glance and Bulma had no choice but to follow. Neither spoke during the ride back to school. When he let her out at her car in the parking lot, she barely got out a soft "bye" before he pulled away.  
  
* * *  
  
Okay this story has a long way to go but I want to get it out within a month for reasons that will explain themselves later so I'm going to start trying to update it bi-weekly, which means even slower updates for the other fics. Sorry guys but it really is necessary and it'll be worth it in the end. I promise ^_^. Well, You + Review = Update and thanks for reading. 


	11. Time to Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story.  
  
AN: Okay guys I know you're all tired reading my stuff so I thought I'd take this author's note to suggest some good reads on Mediaminer to you. She's new to Mediaminer and I really think you guys should check out anything by hippiechick83 especially her fic Therapy, which is my personal fav of her works. Second is Perfection: the Chronicles by Fae- really, really good. A Dangerous Bounty by Saiyan Butterfly is another good and very original piece and you should check out her fanart for it while you're there. Now these next three are three of my all time favorite writers. If you're looking for a long, well written and all around beautiful V/B you must read Cha's Danger in the Horizon. Anything by Kahlan Nightwing is a plus and she's pretty good about quick updates as well. *thinks of DOY and S:WW* Well.most of the time. She already has a pretty big fan following but I don't think she'll mind me giving her a little free PR. And last but definitely not least Saiyajin44's Requiem in Blue and The Way I Was Before. The latter is completed and one of my all time favorite fics. Well I guess I've blabbed enough. I'll get the rest in another update. Now enjoy!  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma Briefs had never been afraid to face her emotions. It was her determination to deal with these new emotions that found her entering the West Capital Preparatory gymnasium on Saturday afternoon. The incident at the library made her want to know what this thing was between her and Vegeta. And if that meant braving a day through his tournament then that's what she would do since he seemed to be making sure that they spent no time alone. With the basketball teams out of town it meant that she'd be the only one here to see him.  
  
She took a deep breath before she proceeded into gym. If she said that she was completely sure about what she was doing she'd be lying. After all she and Vegeta had a lot of years behind them. Did she really want to disrupt the relationship they had with the possibility of something more? If they did try something and it didn't work out could they ever go back to way they were before? She wasn't going to delude herself into thinking that would be possible. But what if they didn't try and the something more was greater than anything they had ever had before?  
  
She wasn't sure about anything but she knew that avoiding the subject wouldn't get them anywhere. They were going to start talking and it was going to happen today. With her plan set, she made her way through the crowd in search of a seat.  
  
Zarbon's gaze had been following the shapely blue hared girl since she entered the gym and when she took a seat seven or eight bleachers below him he gave the small group of female around him a regretful smile. "I apologize ladies but I must go speak with a friend."  
  
"Well, we'll be rooting for you, Zarbon," one particularly well endowed brunette smiled up at him.  
  
"Then I know I will do well. Now if you'll excuse me," he said standing.  
  
As he made his way down the bleachers, he caught her confused expression from her profile. It looked as if she didn't frequent tournaments much.  
  
"Need an interrupter?"  
  
Bulma looked up at the tall teal colored man smiling down at her. She wasn't in the mood for flirting today, even if the guy was gorgeous. "No I'll manage, thank you," she said returning her eyes to the mat and frowning at what she saw.  
  
Smiling, he took a seat next to her. "Are you sure? I could be a great help in pointing out some of the finer points of the sport."  
  
Bulma groaned inwardly but pasted a smile on her face. "It's okay, really. I'm the independent type. I want to figure it out on my own."  
  
"Ah, an independent woman. I like that. I'm Zarbon," he said extending his hand.  
  
Bulma glanced at it a moment before taking it. "Bulma."  
  
"As in Bulma Briefs? Did you have a party a few weeks ago?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," Bulma said watching the match.  
  
"I regret to say that I don't remember seeing you, so let me say happy belated birthday."  
  
"Thanks," Bulma said offhandedly.  
  
Zarbon knew that she was trying to give him the brush off and it only enticed him more. "So what brings you here?"  
  
"I came to see a friend."  
  
"Oh. I see that you just came in so you weren't fortunate enough to see my first match."  
  
"Sorry to hear that," Bulma said fighting the urge to roll her eyes.  
  
"Not half as sorry as I am but if you're planning to stay you'll be able to catch one later on. I'm afraid that you've come in on some of the lower weight classes. Mainly lower classmen runts."  
  
"No good matches, huh?" Bulma asked looking at him. She had no idea what weight class Vegeta was in. What if she had missed him?  
  
He paused a moment. "I know this is completely off the subject, but do you know that you have beautiful eyes, Bulma."  
  
Her expression said simply, 'give me a break'. "We were talking about the matches," she reminded him.  
  
He chuckled. "All right, I can take a hint." When she raised an impatient brow, his smile widened. "Well yes in a way. I mean there are a few decent wrestlers in the lower classes but nothing spectacular. For instance in the match coming up now there's a guy who gets a lot of talk. His name escapes me right but he's in one weight class lower than mine. My coach wants me to drop weight so that I'll have some competition by wrestling him."  
  
Bulma gave him a curious look. "Well if he's just okay, why does your coach want you to wrestle him so bad?"  
  
"His title. He's the current national champion."  
  
Bulma had to fight the smile that threatened to spread across her face. "Oh and you're not at all intimidated by him?" she asked innocently.  
  
Zarbon smiled at her more amiable attitude and slid closer. "No. No one can beat me. You really should see me some time."  
  
Before she could answer the next match was announced and Vegeta came strutting out of the locker room as though the cheer that erupted from the crowd was nothing. She couldn't help but admire his excellent physique clad in the spandex navy blue wrestling uniform. True she had always known he was cute but he was just her cute guy friend and nothing more. This was definitely something more.  
  
"Ah, this is him now. Just a little slip of a man really," Zarbon said watching her more than the match. He was more than a little surprised when she cupped her hands around her mouth megaphone style and began to cheer.  
  
"ALL RIGHT VEGETA!" she cried.  
  
Vegeta's features twisted into a frown and he looked up into the stands. When he spotted her a confused expression crossed his face before he turned and continued to the mat.  
  
Smiling, she dropped her hands and watched him closely.  
  
Zarbon raised a brow at her. "I take it he's your friend."  
  
"Yep," Bulma smiled as she looked at him.  
  
They turned back to the mat just as the referee gave the competitors the go ahead and it was a lucky thing they did for Vegeta had the guy pinned before either could even blink. Vegeta was already standing before the stunned crowd was able to recover enough to explode into cheers.  
  
"Still sure you can't be beat," she taunted as she stood and walked over to the rail.  
  
As Vegeta walked off the mat, his coach giving him thumbs up in passing, he looked back in her direction. Bulma waved him over. Sighing, he pulled off his headgear as he made his way over.  
  
"Great match," she chirped leaning over the railing.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he demanded.  
  
"Well, I've never been to one of your matches. I'm glad I came. You're really good," she finished sincerely.  
  
Surprise momentarily graced his features before his frown returned. He then turned abruptly and started to walk towards the locker rooms. Bulma followed, walking along the railing until it came to an end keeping her from going any further. Fighting the urge to growl out her frustration, Bulma stopped.  
  
"Vegeta," she sighed.  
  
He stopped and lowered his head a moment before glancing over his shoulder.  
  
Nipping nervously at her lip, she took a deep breath. "Do you think we could go somewhere and talk?"  
  
"My next match is in thirty minutes. I have to get ready."  
  
"Well what about after the tournament?" Bulma offered quickly. "I mean I'll be here all day anyway. We could do something afterwards."  
  
Vegeta lowered his head again. Instead of answering her question, however, he continued into the locker room without a word.  
  
Bulma's shoulders sagged slightly at the obvious brush off then she quickly squared them again. She knew that Vegeta preferred to push people away rather than deal with emotional attachments and she'd be damned if she was going to let him do it to her.  
  
Determination renewed, she turned and headed back towards her seat and had to fight a scowl when she found Zarbon still sitting right where she'd left him.  
  
"Back so soon," he smiled up at her.  
  
Giving him a 'don't-mess-with-me' look she resumed her seat. "Yeah, looks like I'm going to be here awhile," she said as she tried to focus on the mat in front of them.  
  
Zarbon only smiled.  
  
* * *  
  
Julia walked into the dining room, a rare frown on her face. A conversation she'd just had with her youngest daughter had her on edge and now that she looked at the girl sitting at the table she wondered how she'd been so blind. She took in her frail form and the dark circles around her eyes. Oddly enough, there wasn't a textbook in front of her this time but instead she gripped a glass of water in front of her as she stared off into space. Why she hadn't noticed that something was wrong before, Julia would never know.  
  
She walked into the room and took a seat across from the girl. ChiChi blinked after a moment then smiled. "Oh, hi Julia. I didn't see you come in."  
  
Julia gave a half smile. "ChiChi I was just talking to Kimmy and she told me that you had a dizzy spell Wednesday afternoon."  
  
ChiChi averted her eyes before speaking. "Yeah, I was a little tired that's all."  
  
"That always seems to be your answer lately," Julia said causing ChiChi to look back up at her. "ChiChi I haven't seen you eat in weeks," she said bluntly.  
  
ChiChi frowned. "What are you trying to say?"  
  
Julia backed off slightly knowing that getting in an argument with the girl now wouldn't get her anywhere. "I'm just saying that I'm worried ChiChi."  
  
"Don't be because I'm fine," ChiChi said her tone defiant.  
  
"ChiChi I just want to help you-"  
  
"Well, I don't need your help!" ChiChi said standing. Obviously the move was too swift for her fragile body to handle and she stumbled. She tried to grasp for the chair to stabilize herself but suddenly everything went black, consciousness gone before she even hit the floor.  
  
Julia watched in stunned horror before her mind finally clicked to action. Once at the girl's side she rolled her on her back and gently tried to rouse her.  
  
"Oh my God! ChiChi wake up! Please ChiChi?! Come on, open your eyes!" She pulled the girl's head into her lap as panic began to set in.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta stuffed his uniform into his bag before zipping it up and swinging it over his shoulder. As he made his way through the door he stopped almost as soon as he stepped outside. His eyes roamed up her form slowly as she leaned leisurely against a near-by wall. A quick glance around the gym told him the one thing he didn't want to know. The room was cleared. They were alone.  
  
She smiled at him as she pushed off the wall and walked towards him. "Hey you! Congratulations!"  
  
"What are you still doing here?"  
  
Bulma's brows knitted. "I told you I was staying the day."  
  
"The tournament has been over for an hour. You should have been home by now."  
  
"And miss getting to congratulate you on your tournament win? No way!"  
  
"Well you've done that so now you can go," he said harshly.  
  
Bulma knew she shouldn't get her feelings hurt but his words stung. Mentally strengthening her resolve she smiled and held out her hand.  
  
"What?" he asked glancing down at the hand.  
  
"I want to see your medal. You didn't put it on at the awards presentation. What does it look like?"  
  
"Like a medal," he said.  
  
"Damn it Vegeta, just let me see it," she said putting her hands on her hips.  
  
He chose to ignore the way her T-shirt strained against her chest with the movement. Reaching into the side of his bag, he pulled out the newest addition to his already large collection. Like all the others, it came cased in a small see-through container surrounded by a blue padding. Bulma took it and looked at it intently. She walked over to a bench and sat down her bag and herself as well, still looking at the medal. She opened it slowly as though there was a precious artifact inside and pulled the medal out. She set the case aside and ran her fingers over it before looking up and smiling at him. She motioned him over and he reluctantly complied hoping it would get her off his back. Or so he told himself.  
  
She unraveled the sash of the medal and reached up to wrap it around his neck. He pulled back but one pleading look from her eyes had him leaning forward to allow her to slip it on. When it was in place around his neck, her hands lingered on the blue ribbon like material and she looked up at him. Several emotions passed through those ebony depths but one particular emotion caused her to moisten her lips as something pulled her ever so slightly towards him. She tilted her head just so to accommodate his incoming mouth when a shrill ring pierced the silence. He immediately jumped back as if he had been burned.  
  
Bulma blinked a few times before she realized that the unwanted trilling was coming from her phone. Resisting the urge to growl she turned and began digging through her purse.  
  
Vegeta stood and moved a small distance away while he ran his hand over his face in frustration. What had he almost done?  
  
Bulma could understand his frustration but for different reasons. 'This had better be good,' she thought as she finally pulled the now hated device from her bag. "Hello," she practically barked.  
  
Vegeta pinched the bridge of his nose before he ripped the sash from around his neck and walked over to where he had dropped his bag. He was stuffing the medal in the side pocket when something close to terror in her voice caught his attention and he looked back at her.  
  
".but Mrs. Mau I don't understand. How could she just- Yeah okay I'll call everyone. Where is she? Yeah, I'll be there soon-," she finished hanging up the phone, a stunned expression on her face.  
  
Vegeta frowned at her. As she stood her hand trembled slightly as she tried to gather her things, almost knocking the contents of her bag to the ground in her haste.  
  
"ChiChi collapsed and they've taken her to the hospital-shit!" She fell to her knees to catch some of the falling items.  
  
"What?" Vegeta asked standing unable to hide his concern.  
  
"What are you deaf?! I said she's in the hospital and I have to get to her- and-and," she said finding panic quickly sweeping over her.  
  
Vegeta walked over and pulled her up by the shoulders. "Calm down. Where is she?" he demanded.  
  
Bulma took a deep breath and closed her eyes in attempt to clear her head. "General Medical Hospital," she said after a moment.  
  
"Let's go," he said. He leaned over and grabbed her bag then handed it to her.  
  
"But I have to call everyone and tell them-"  
  
"You can do that in the car. Now let's go."  
  
Bulma nodded letting him guide her towards the exit. They took his car, her nerves way too fried to drive. As he started the engine she prayed that this was all a bad dream.  
  
* * *  
  
Goku pulled into his driveway and eyed the familiar black Lexus parked next to his father's blue BMW. Shrugging he put his car into park and pulled out the keys. After climbing out, Goku opened the back door of his jeep and pulled out his bag. Swinging the strap onto his shoulder, he shut the door and headed towards his house.  
  
As expected, the boys' and girls' teams of Orange Star High had swept through the tournament with no trouble at all and had gotten an all expense paid weekend vacation out of it. He only had two complaints from the whole deal. The first being that he had gotten kicked out of his room on Friday night when Krillin and Juu had wanted to "celebrate" and the second had been that he had kind of hoped ChiChi would drive up for one of the games. He called her on Thursday night and she'd said she would try to make it to the championships on Saturday because that's when Julia would be back to watch the twins. She'd sounded really tired so he told her it was okay if she couldn't make it. He figured he'd call her when he finished unpacking. Maybe she'd want to go out or something later.  
  
He entered the house and dropped his bag in the walkway. He stopped in the kitchen for a snack and then went in search for his father. When he reached the study he paused at the closed door as voices drifted from the other side.  
  
"You have to stop this Vegeta." Bardock's voice was full of disapproval.  
  
"I don't want to hear your preaching today, old man," Vegeta Sr. responded.  
  
"How long will you continue this? This life you're leading is not only disgraceful but its dangerous for Argana and your son," Bardock pressed on despite the other man's warning tone.  
  
"Do you presume to tell me how to live my life?" Vegeta growled, his anger immediately ignited at the mention of his mistreatment of his family.  
  
Goku had to strain to hear his father's soft 'no' and his head hung slightly. He knew that his father and Vegeta's had been friends for longer than either boy had been born and Goku figured that if anyone could ever get through to the man it would have to be his dad. Yet every time the two would begin talking about it and Mr. Sei got a little upset his dad would back off. Goku had asked him about it once he had said simply that it really wasn't their concern and if Mr. Sei didn't want to do anything about it, they couldn't make him.  
  
Sighing, Goku moved away from the door and started towards his room. Maybe he'd call ChiChi now. The ringing of the downstairs phone made him alter his plan as he turned back to grab the phone.  
  
"Hello," he said cheerily.  
  
"Why the hell do you even have a cell phone?!"  
  
Goku pulled the phone away from his now aching ears and frowned at it. "Hello to you too Bulma," he as he cautiously returned it to his ear.  
  
"Oh Goku," she murmured and he could easily hear the tears in her voice.  
  
"Are you okay, Bulma?"  
  
"Goku, ChiChi's in the hospital," she barely got out around the lump in her throat.  
  
At first he wasn't sure he had heard her right. "Hospital? What do you mean she's in the hospital?!"  
  
"She collapsed and they don't know what's wrong with her-"  
  
"Where is she?!" Goku interrupted.  
  
"General Medical Hospital," Bulma muttered. "Goku what something is seriously wrong? Goku? Goku-"  
  
Her calls went unanswered because Goku was already out the front door.  
  
* * *  
  
Well, if you guessed ChiChi was on her way to the hospital give yourself a little pat on the back. Update was a little late in coming but I hope you guys liked it. 'Til next time.You + Review = Update. Thanks for reading. 


	12. Goku's Promise

Disclaimer: Hmmm.  
  
AN: Well my brother has been bugging me about never giving him a dedication when I bounce all my best -and worse- ideas off of him. So this chapter is dedicated to him, SuperGohan1516, for sitting with me through this chapter and farting all the way, further encouraging me to hurry with this chapter so I could get the hell out of his room and away from the smell. Enjoy!  
  
* * *  
  
Goku ran into the emergence room and looked around in bewilderment. When he spotted the receptionist desk he rushed over and knocked on the window. The woman turned slowly in her chair a look of irritation pasted on her face.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked blandly.  
  
"I need to find out where ChiChi Mau is," Goku blurted out.  
  
The woman gave a half grunt sigh and turned to her computer. "What was the last name again?"  
  
"Mau. ChiChi Mau," he said quickly. As she entered the information into her computer, Goku felt like pulling his hair out. "Do you think you could move a little bit faster?" he asked.  
  
"These things take time," she mumbled never looking up from her computer screen. Goku tapped his foot impatiently as she continued to scroll through the screen.  
  
A middle-aged lab technician walked up behind Goku at that moment and nudged him aside. "Excuse me son," he murmured as he did so. "Hey Sandra, we're ordering out. Want anything?"  
  
The woman immediately stopped her typing smiled up at the slightly graying but still handsome man, a thoughtful expression on her face. "Hmm, I'm kind of in the mood for Chinese, so I think chicken fried rice would be good."  
  
Goku looked at her in utter shock. Was she serious?! Pushing the man back out of the way, Goku knocked on the window to get the woman's attention. "Excuse me but I just need to get to my girlfriend. Please, will you just till me where she is?!"  
  
The woman frowned at him before turning back in her seat. She hit one key before turning back to him. "Floor six. Room 602," she said curtly.  
  
Goku nodded his head in thanks before hurrying away. The woman's eyes followed him before she returned her attention to her co-worker. "Some people are so rude," she said on a grunt.  
  
* * *  
  
The waiting room on floor six was a dreary one. Bulma and Vegeta reached the hospital about ten minutes after their call to Goku. In that time she had called Juu and she had just happened to be with Krillin and they had just passed the hospital as drove through downtown. When they had reached the emergence room, they'd found Juu in a heated argument with the receptionist. It had taken Vegeta scaring the shit out of the bitch to finally get the floor and room number out of her.  
  
Reaching the floor they'd found the Mau family waiting for some word. Julia was seated with Kenny in her lap and Kimmy leaning against her shoulder. Both children were crying softly, while their father paced the floor. The foursome had quickly taken seats, Bulma choosing to swoop Kimmy up into her lap not only to comfort the child but to find some for herself as well.  
  
The next fifteen-minute wait of silence was agonizing and sometime during the period Krillin joined Mr. Mau in walking the floor. Bulma hugged the child in her arms tighter to her chest as Goku rushed into the room. He looked at them extremely disoriented before murmuring,  
  
"How is she?"  
  
No one knew what to say until Vegeta's gruff voice spoke up from the corner he had chosen for himself. "Sit down Kakarot."  
  
Goku opened his mouth to say more but no words came out and he put his head down at the helpless feeling that washed over him. After taking a seat next to Juu he was somewhat surprised at the uncharacteristic way she discreetly placed a comforting hand on top of his. Needing the connection, he turned his over and grasped hers tightly.  
  
It was another eternity before a young female doctor in a white lab coat stepped into the room.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Mau may I speak with you for a moment," she said motioning them over. George immediately made his way towards the doctor as his wife tried to set their son down. It became apparent however that the boy didn't want to release his lifeline and held his mother fast.  
  
Juu gave Goku's hand a small squeeze before walking across the room.  
  
"Come here, Kenny," she said softly, taking the child from his mother.  
  
"Thank you," Julia murmured as she turned the boy over.  
  
Once she was at her husband's side, the doctor gave them concerned frown. "First thing your daughter is in stable condition and could make a full recovery."  
  
"Oh thank God," Julia murmured.  
  
"Could?" George asked catching the slight drag in the doctor's voice.  
  
"Well Mr. Mau, your daughter has some very serious problems."  
  
"Well give it to us straight. No medical blab. Just tell us what's wrong with our little girl," George said quickly.  
  
The woman nodded. "Very well. When she was first brought in it was obvious that she was malnourished. It's evident that her collapse is the effects of a severe eating disorder."  
  
"Eating disorder?" Julia questioned.  
  
"That's only the beginning of her problems. We've found traces of the drug speed in her system as well-"  
  
"Are you sure?" George asked in utter disbelief.  
  
"I'm sorry but yes. As I said before she could make a full recovery but it's entirely up to her. I strongly suggest getting your daughter some major help after this."  
  
"Of course, whatever she needs," Julia said quickly. "Can we see her now?"  
  
"Well technically visiting hours ended at eight but I'm sure we can work something out. I warn you that she hasn't come around yet and we can only admit immediate family at this time. The others will have to wait until tomorrow," the woman said firmly.  
  
"Yes doctor," they said almost in unison.  
  
"Now if you'd like to gather the children, I'll take you to her room."  
  
Julia nodded and turned to retrieve her children, only one thing in her mind. Seeing ChiChi. If she could just see her then she could tell herself that she was really okay.  
  
* * *  
  
Speed?  
  
Bulma still couldn't believe it. How could one of their closest friends have been on drugs and none of them even notice it? She recalled the night of the first basketball game when ChiChi had taken the caffeine pills and guilt washed over her. Maybe she should have known.  
  
No one had spoken since Julia had given them a quick run down of what was said by the doctor almost twenty minutes ago. She had told them that the doctor would not let them see her until the next day but no one had made moved to leave.  
  
When the Mau family made their way back down the hall, Julia smiled at five teens that were still holding their vigil through a sheen of tears. The last fifteen minutes had been horrible. She had gazed over pale almost translucent skin of the once vivacious girl. The heavy circles around her eyes and the protruding tubes from every spot on her body only added to her ghastly appearance. Upon entering the room, she had immediately regretted bringing the twins. It was too much for an adult to take in let alone a six- year-old. She hadn't roused in their short visit but the doctor believed she would within the next few hours though they weren't going to allow anymore visitors until tomorrow.  
  
George Mau looked at the small group, who were now all standing on their feet anxious to hear any news. He couldn't help but feel pride at what good friends his daughter had made in her short life.  
  
He cleared his throat before giving them what they wanted. Information. "She's going to be just fine but as we told you before they're not going to let any of us see her until tomorrow. So why don't you kids head home and get some rest?" he said the strain of the day finally starting to weigh on his voice.  
  
"What time do visiting hours start?" Bulma asked the question they all wanted to know.  
  
"Ten," was his answer. "Anything else?" he asked feeling like he was holding a press conference. When Bulma and Krillin slowly shook their heads, he nodded his head slightly in goodbye before escorting his family out of the waiting room.  
  
The teens were silent as they reluctantly began gathering their things to get ready to go. They were all finally ready to make their exit when Krillin frowned. His gaze had fallen on Goku who had reclaimed his chair. "What are you doing?" Krillin asked.  
  
"I think I'm going to stay a little while longer," he said.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean do you want someone to wait with you?" Bulma asked.  
  
"No. I kind of want some time alone, if you guys don't mind?" he answered.  
  
Bulma and Krillin shot each other concerned looks before slowly nodding in understanding though still reluctant to leave him. With a few more words in parting, the foursome left their friend and exited the same way they had come in. They went their separate ways at the doors of the emergence room having parked in different areas.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta made their way back to the car in silence and once inside it was much the same. The radio played softly in the background, Avril Lavigne's Complicated being the current hit playing.  
  
Her blue gaze was fixed on the stars flying by as she gently massaged her temple. They were quickly leaving the busy downtown metropolis where the hospital was situated and entering the suburb that contained West Capital Prep. The last thing she wanted to do right now was go home. That's why the growling of her stomach and the spotting of a diner ahead was like beacon for her.  
  
Vegeta glanced at her at the sound, a scowl marring his features.  
  
Bulma gave him a weak smile. "I haven't eaten since before I came to the tournament. Mind stopping before taking me to get my car?"  
  
Vegeta gave a small grunt in response as he slowed to turn into the restaurant's parking lot. Little did she know that he was in no more a hurry to get home than she was.  
  
Ethyl's was a small little mom 'n pop place that claimed to have the best burgers in a four-mile radius. They were currently the only patrons aside from an older man sipping a drink at the bar. They took a booth and it wasn't long before a tired looking redhead made her way over to take their order. It was only about ten minutes before she returned with their meals and Bulma found that her appetite wasn't what it had been. She looked across the table at Vegeta and almost smiled at what she saw. Vegeta had lifted the top of his cheeseburger and was frowning at what was beneath it.  
  
"They put onions on it?" she asked lightly.  
  
"Some people's incompetence is outstanding," he muttered replacing the bun in disgust.  
  
Bulma lifted her own crown and shook her head before switching the plates. "They must have mixed them up," she said.  
  
He checked the burger again before lifting it in his hands. "As I said before," he murmured before taking a bite.  
  
Bulma picked up a French fry and dipped it leisurely in the small ketchup cup then took a bite. Vegeta watched her play with her food and felt his nerves grind together in irritation.  
  
"Eat," he ordered when she continued to nibble on the single fry.  
  
"I can't. I just keep thinking about ChiChi. I mean we're her closest friends and none of us, not even her boyfriend, saw this coming. What kind of friends don't catch the signs of not only anorexia but also a serious drug problem as well? I just feel so guilty," she said putting her head down.  
  
"Stop this. There was no way for anyone to know that she would do something so stupid."  
  
"But we should have known-"  
  
"Change the subject," he said firmly. It wasn't that he didn't share her concerns. He just thought that the situation was bad enough without complicating it with these little guilt fests.  
  
Bulma sat back in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest tightly, her eyes narrowing slightly. "Okay if you don't want to talk about ChiChi then maybe you want to know what interesting little morsel I picked up this week." When he raised one interested brow she continued. "Juu saw a interesting segment on Lifestyles the other day. Apparently, the press has picked up on my parents separation."  
  
Surprise momentarily touched his face before it went blank again. "Tough shit," he said not unkindly.  
  
"You're telling me," she said as she put her elbow on the table and rested her chin on her palm. "That really seems to be my life lately. First I get dumped on my birthday then my parents spilt. Now there's this stuff with Chi and to top it all off I'm attracted to my best friend. Life's a bitch."  
  
She had said it so calmly that he was sure he had heard wrong. But one look at her set any hope for that aside.  
  
"We are definitely not talking about that," he said putting the napkin he had been cleaning his hands off with on his plate.  
  
Bulma laid her arms on the table and leaned in. "But Vegeta we have to sometime," she said jumping on this opportunity. Who knew when the next time she would get him alone would be?  
  
"No we don't," he said as he stood. Bulma took his lead and followed him to the register.  
  
"So what? Are we just going to ignore this and pretend nothing has changed?" she demanded as he paid the bill.  
  
"I said drop it Bulma," he growled as the woman gave him his change.  
  
"No. I will not drop it," she countered with determination.  
  
He barred his teeth at her before leaving the restaurant. Bulma was about to follow after when the cashier/waitress grabbed her arm.  
  
"Don't worry, sweetie. They always come around in the end," she said.  
  
Bulma gave her a forced smile before following him out the door. She caught up with him as he reached the car and reached out to grab his arm in an attempt to make him look at her. He jerked away from her as he pulled his keys out of his pocket and Bulma growled in frustration.  
  
"What is wrong with you? Why the hell are you fighting this so hard?!" she practically screamed.  
  
He rounded on her then and Bulma took an involuntary step back at his fierce expression.  
  
"I have way too much shit going on right now to add you, or any other female for that matter, to the mix," he said through gritted teeth.  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?!" she asked throwing her arms in the air.  
  
"I don't know!" he shouted back putting himself inches from her face. "All I know is that I want you stop whatever it is you're doing to change things!"  
  
"I'm not doing anything!" she yelled stunned that he would suggest that she was.  
  
"Oh give me a break! So it's just a epiphany that you had after almost thirteen years and now you suddenly can't live without me," he accused in a mocking tone.  
  
"How am I suppose to know what's going on?! I'm just as confused as you are! And don't try and make this seem one sided because it's most definitely not. You know that as well as I do. So don't even play that shit," she said her anger growing with his every statement.  
  
"Well what do you expect me to do about it?!" he demanded.  
  
"I don't know!" she finally cried.  
  
He grunted and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well at least we agree about something," he said cynically.  
  
Bulma dropped her head and tried to get a hold on her raging emotions. Arguing with him wasn't going to get her anywhere.  
  
"Fine," she finally said in a slightly calmer tone. "It's obvious that you need some time and I can respect that. But eventually we're going to have to deal with this thing between us because avoiding it will only make it worst for whatever we finally decide our relationship is. So do we have a deal?" she asked.  
  
His eyes briefly scanned her face before he turned back to the car and unlocked the door and climbed in. Bulma shook her head in angry disbelief before walking around to the passenger side and climbing in. Like most of their rides of late, this one was silent and the moment he pulled next to her car, Bulma climbed out without a word. Vegeta watched as she climbed into her car and started it without a backward glance. This time it was Vegeta who was left to watch as she pulled out of the parking lot with a angry peal.  
  
* * *  
  
Goku glanced around the hall before he pushed open the door and slipped inside. He had sat in the waiting room for ten minutes after the gang had left before heading outside to his jeep. He sat in the vehicle for another fifteen minutes before he realized that he just couldn't leave without seeing her. It had been surprisingly easy to get pass the night nurse on duty and he had gotten into the room with almost no problem.  
  
Now that he was here he wasn't sure he was in the right room. He moved slowly towards the bed. This pale figure couldn't possibly be his ChiChi. He just couldn't believe it. Wouldn't believe it until he saw her eyes. Maybe if he saw her eyes just once then he could believe it was her. And believe that she was okay.  
  
Almost as though she had heard his silent pray, her eyes slowly fluttered open. Her mouth twisted in pain before her eyes finally focused and she looked directly into his.  
  
"Goku?" she murmured in confusion.  
  
He had to blink away tears of relief as he leaned closer and gently lifted her hand into hers. "Hey how do you feel?"  
  
"Like I was hit by a train. What happened?" she asked, her voice slightly sluggish as the light sedative they had her under started to kick in again.  
  
"You passed out and you're in the hospital," he explained softly.  
  
"Oh," she murmured not really comprehending his words as her lids slowly slid close again.  
  
Several moments after her breathing evened out, he continued to hold her hand as he watched her face. He knew he should leave now but he wasn't ready yet. Resting his head on the pillow just inches from hers, he used his free hand to tenderly stroke her cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry ChiChi. I should have known," he whispered. "But I'll do better next time. Next time I'll take better care of you. I promise."  
  
And in his young heart, he truly believed that to be so.  
  
* * *  
  
Well kiddies I'm taking a brief updating hiatus from Willpower and My Friend so I want lose interest so quickly in them. So you lucky folks get to pick which of my other extremely neglected fics I update next. These are your choices:  
  
When You Least Expect The Show Relationships The Group  
  
Whichever fic gets the most votes is the one I'll update so be sure to cast your vote! ^_^ Anyway, You + Review = Update. Thanks for reading. 


	13. All Vegeta's Fault

Disclaimer: Hmm.  
  
AN: I'd like to take this moment to just say that you guys are the best. Thank you. ^_^.  
  
* * *  
  
Her heart rate skyrocketed as they pulled into the school parking lot. The last two weeks had been a nightmare. She'd spent three horrible days in the hospital. The first few day that followed her release were the worst. Her family and friends had treated her as if at any moment she would explode. Catering to her every whim and dancing around the right words to say. It was all so nerve racking.  
  
Yet as awful as it had been she knew that she never would have made it through without them. As expected Krillin, Juu, and Bulma had visited her everyday. She had been pleasantly surprised by visits from Vegeta, Yamcha, Jay, and even Radditz. Of all of them however, Goku had been her strength. He not only visited her everyday but sometimes twice a day as well. He did everything from keeping her up on school happenings to taking her to the park for an hour or two when her parents smothering became too much to deal with. He even took her to her first session of group therapy, which she had affectionately named 'Druggies Anonymous'.  
  
The shame and guilt of what she had almost done to herself wasn't the only thing that had weighed down on her. She had and still did suffer from serious withdrawal from the drug. The most awful thing had been when she started back on solid foods. She had to fight to get even the most meager meals to stay down. It was just so frustrating. Her doctor had warned her that she would have to take baby steps in her recovery but ChiChi wanted her life back now. That's why she had insisted on returning to school when her parents had wanted her take just a few more days off. It had taken some work but eventually she had convinced them that she was ready to jump back into life.  
  
However now that she was here she wasn't so sure. As Goku shut off the engine she began digging in her purse looking for any reason to delay. Goku climbed out of the car while she began running her brush through her hair. Just as she put the brush back into her purse, her door opened.  
  
"Ready?" Goku asked with an encouraging smile.  
  
"As ready as I'm ever going to be," she answered in what she hoped was a cheerful voice as he helped her out of the jeep.  
  
Goku seemed to miss the small hitch until she glanced at the school and quickly lowered her eyes again nervously. Wrapping his arms around her still extremely thin form, he pulled her to him trapping her hands between them.  
  
"Hey what's with the sad face?" he coaxed gently.  
  
ChiChi toyed with the front of his shirt as she spoke softly, "I keep thinking about what people will say."  
  
Goku frowned. This lack of self-esteem was so unlike his ChiChi. It tore him apart to see her this way. Keeping one hand firmly on her waist he placed the other under her chin and titled her face up to his. "Listen Chi. You don't need to worry about these people. I know with it being your first day back and all that it'll be a little hard but just know the whole gang is behind you and somebody will be with you every step of the way. So no worries okay?"  
  
ChiChi let a soft smile touch her lips as she nodded. "Okay, but only if you do me a favor."  
  
"Anything," he said happy to see her smile.  
  
"Kiss me. You know just to give me a good start to my day," she said as she tucked a few ebony strands behind her ear.  
  
"That's a pretty big favor but I think I can handle it," Goku murmured before his lips covered hers. His lips moved over hers lovingly, offering a sense of comfort as they worked their magic. What she'd do without him, she didn't know.  
  
"You'd think they'd be tired of doing that by now," Juu said as she climbed out of Bulma's passenger side. A hint of disgust lurked in her tone but the smile in her eyes as she watched the two told a different story.  
  
Bulma chuckled as she climbed out of the driver's side "I don't think they ever will. This is how I find them almost every morning."  
  
"Lucky you," Juu muttered as she reached into the back of the convertible to grab her bag.  
  
Bulma's smile spread since it was obvious that the two still had not noticed that they had pulled up. Clearing her throat Bulma brought a slow and reluctant end to the tender moment.  
  
"You may want to let her up for air now, Goku," Juu commented as the two girls walked over to the couple.  
  
"Hey guys!" Goku beamed his arm still around her waist.  
  
"Release her this instant," Bulma ordered. "We have places to be."  
  
"I guess that's my cue to get lost," Goku said as he leaned over to give her one last peek on the cheek before letting her go and moving to the back door. He pulled his bag out of the back seat and handed Chichi her notebook before shutting the door again.  
  
Touching his hand to her cheek he smiled warmly before saying, "I'll see you at lunch okay?" After her nod he waved at his friends and threw a quick "See ya," over his shoulder before hurrying off to the school building.  
  
After watching him for a few minutes, ChiChi turned back to the other two girls. She resisted the urge to grit her teeth at what she saw.  
  
"Don't look at me like that," she said causing both sets of blue eyes to widen slightly.  
  
"Like what?" Bulma questioned.  
  
"Like at any moment I'm going to fall to little pieces," she said her voice rising a notch.  
  
"Sorry Chi. We don't mean to stare. We're just glad you're okay that's all."  
  
"Well be glad. Just don't be.well.weird about it. It's really starting to freak me out," ChiChi finished in a calmer, though still irked tone.  
  
"Chill. We didn't mean to weird you out," Juu said. "The last thing you need is more stress. Do you want to skip the meeting today?"  
  
"No," ChiChi said quickly. "If I'm going to jump back into life then I have to do now."  
  
"But you don't have to do it all at once," Bulma pointed out.  
  
"Look can we just go already?" ChiChi asked stubbornly.  
  
Bulma linked her arm with ChiChi's while Juu took the other side. "Don't get mad," she coaxed as the three started towards the building. "We only worry because we love you, that's all."  
  
"I know but you guys can't smother me either. My parents do that enough," ChiChi said as they walked up the front steps of the building.  
  
Juu paused with her hand on the door. "Okay we'll cut a deal with you. We won't smother you as long as you promise not to pass out on us again. Deal?"  
  
ChiChi lowered head a moment before nodding her agreement with their little pact.  
  
Juu opened the door and they entered the havoc known as high school. The scenario was much different from what ChiChi had expected. She'd had nightmares about walking the halls with everyone staring at her. However none of her self-absorbed adolescent peers paid her return to school much attention. Because in reality her meager problems didn't compare to their own. At least not to them anyway.  
  
They were almost to the usually meeting room for the government when a voice behind her told her that somebody did care. At the sound of her name the threesome turned and Bulma quickly adverted her eyes. Yamcha stopped in front of them and looked ChiChi over.  
  
"How do you feel?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine," she said giving a smile.  
  
"Well you look great! Glad to see you back," he said sincerely.  
  
"Thanks Yam-"  
  
"Hey Chi you're back!" Jay said as he walked up. He, of course, had already known she was coming back today through his sister but just couldn't think of anything else to say.  
  
"Yeah I am," ChiChi answered.  
  
"Well have a good day. Come on Yamcha. Coach will kill us if we're late for this meeting today," he said pushing the other boy away from the girls.  
  
"All right, all right," Yamcha said. "See ya!"  
  
Juu and ChiChi waved while Bulma turned and moved on to the room.  
  
"You guys coming?" she asked not bothering to hide her irritation as she held the door.  
  
Juu gave ChiChi a little shrug and entered through the open door. After mentally preparing herself for the meeting ahead she followed the other girl in.  
  
* * *  
  
"Juu these are beautiful," Krillin marveled as he looked through the sketchbook.  
  
Juu shrugged off the compliment as she took another bite of her salad. Juu had been drawing for as long as she could remember and was still uncomfortable with the praise that she received from family and friends. That's why only a small group knew about the talent.  
  
"You should enter some of these into Eye," Krillin suggested. The Eye was Orange Star's art and literature publication and it was considered a major honor to be published in it.  
  
"I don't think so," Juu said firmly.  
  
"Oh come on babe. You could enter it anonymously," Krillin coaxed. "Vegeta tell her it's a good idea."  
  
"No," Vegeta said before he continued eating.  
  
"Thanks a lot buddy," Krillin murmured before he turned back to his girlfriend. "Juu will you at least think about it?"  
  
"No."  
  
Krillin sighed.  
  
"Goku I can carry my own plate," ChiChi insisted as they made their way to the table.  
  
"I know but I want to carry it for you, okay?" he said balancing her plate as well as his six in his two hands.  
  
ChiChi sighed in frustration and dropped into a seat next to Vegeta. When Goku had told her that someone would be with her every step of the way she hadn't thought he meant literally. During first hour Krillin had abandoned the basketball buddies he normally sat with to sit with her. He spent most of the hour trying to help her catch up on all she had missed in her absence.  
  
Then when she went to second hour study hall Bulma had joined her. Though the blue eyed heiress had told her she just wanted to keep her company ChiChi suspected there were other reasons behind her skipping Chemistry. She was about to question her on it when her father had entered the library to see how her day was going. He had planning period that hour and didn't leave until the bell rang. In third hour she'd found herself with Bulma once again but it was Latin which wasn't exactly a class one could miss for two weeks then have 'girl talk' during your first day back.  
  
The real kicker would have to be Goku. He was there after every class to carry her books and walk her to the next. It wouldn't piss her off so much if it weren't for the fact that he never did it before this whole hospital business. It was like they all thought she was a freakin' invalid. If they didn't stop soon she was going to go nuts.  
  
After Goku sat her plate in front of her, she picked up a roll and tore off a small piece. Hesitantly she put it in her mouth. She sent up her thanks when for the first time in weeks the urge to gag didn't hit her. More confidently now she slipped another piece into her mouth before looking up and practically groaning. All eyes were on her, three pairs holding a hint of a smile. She took a deep breath against the urge to scream at them as Bulma's words came back to her.  
  
'We only worry because we love you.'  
  
After another calming breath she put on a smile. "So what's up for this weekend?" she asked as casually as possible.  
  
They all looked somewhat surprised at her question. Weekend? Did she really think she was ready for that?  
  
Juu, being the only one at the table who had heard ChiChi express just how much she wanted to jump back into life, spoke up. "Well there is my party."  
  
Krillin looked at her in surprise. This was news to him. "What party?"  
  
"My birthday party," she said with a small amount of loathing. "Mom wanted to give us a surprise party but we quickly put an end to that idea. I didn't really want a party at all but Jay thinks the whole world should know he's turning 18."  
  
"I take it you wanted something a little smaller," ChiChi inquired.  
  
Juu shrugged but it was obvious that she did.  
  
"Well you know this Friday is parent teacher conferences so we have the day off. How about we do something special then?" Goku suggested.  
  
"Yeah like go to the movies or something?" Krillin said giving her some ideas to toy with.  
  
"Okay," she said nonchalantly.  
  
"Hey! You know what we haven't done yet? Look for prom dresses. We should do that Friday morning," ChiChi said excitedly.  
  
Juu fought a frown. She hated shopping but if it made ChiChi happy.  
  
"All right," she said.  
  
"Bulma should love this idea. She's been looking through prom magazines forever."  
  
"Speaking of which, where is Bulma?" Krillin asked.  
  
ChiChi shrugged. "She said something about needing to work on some project in the science lab or something."  
  
"She must be pretty down. About her parents and all you know," Goku said.  
  
"Yeah I kind of wish she would have told us sooner but I guess there's nothing we really could have done even if she had," Krillin thought out loud.  
  
Any other thoughts the group may have had on the subject were cut off by the ringing of the forth hour bell. Standing, each gathered their own trash, said their good-byes, and hurried to their next hour.  
  
* * *  
  
"She'll be fine, right?" Goku asked.  
  
The rest of the day passed much like the first half and now that the guys were getting ready for seventh hour athletics, Goku expressed to Krillin and Vegeta just how worried he was about ChiChi.  
  
"Of course she will," Krillin reassured. "With all of us behind her she can't help but be all right."  
  
"I'm not so sure about that."  
  
All three boys glanced at the redhead giant leaning against a locker at the end of their row. Matching frowns graced their features.  
  
"Get lost Spopovich," Krillin said returning his attention to his locker.  
  
The guy, who had never been big in the brains department anyway, stayed where he was as a mischievous sneer touched his lips.  
  
"You know, I saw that druggie girlfriend of yours earlier, Goku. To be honest she doesn't have much to hold onto anymore."  
  
Goku's whole body stiffened with anger before he took a calming breath and snatched his jersey out of his locker.  
  
Spopovich chuckled at the crack in Goku's usually impervious temper. "Then again maybe that little diet was good for her. Her rack looks twice as big now."  
  
Goku slammed his locker shut shaking the whole row with the impact.  
  
"Just let it go, man," Krillin said.  
  
Biting back on his anger Goku put his foot on the bench to tie his shoe. Not knowing when to quit Spopovich decided to press his luck.  
  
"Not that you'll get much use out of them anyway. I hear old man Mau's daughter is as much a prude as she is a bitch."  
  
For the first time since the idiot started talking, Vegeta looked up as Goku lunged at the other boy. Luckily for Spopovich's nose, Krillin jumped in the way holding his friend back.  
  
"Come on, Goku! He's not worth it! If you hit him it's two weeks on the bench. Think about it man," Krillin said quickly.  
  
Goku paused though the fury never left his face. A look of indecision crossed his face before he pushed pass both boys and stalked out of the locker room. Krillin shook his head in disgust at the other boy before following Goku. Spopovich watched them with a smirk until a voice behind him made him turn his attention to the spikey-hared man that was looking down his nose at him.  
  
"You're pathetic, you do know that, right?" Vegeta said before he walked pass the man.  
  
Spopovich's eyes narrowed as he saw a chance for a little revenge. "Hey no disrespect meant to you Vegeta," he told the man's back. "I mean you don't have the same problem Goku does. You hang out with Bulma Briefs after all. There's no doubt that you're getting laid on a regular basis."  
  
This caused Vegeta to pause though he didn't look back.  
  
"As a matter of fact I was thinking of trying a little piece myself. I would have sooner but I usually like a little more of challenge with my women. No matter how big of a whore they are."  
  
The blow to his jaw happened so quickly that by time he shook the stars from his eyes he found his head pillowed in a set of lockers on the other side of the locker room.  
  
From his spot on the other side of the room Vegeta smirked. "You forget, Spopobitch. I don't have a bench to sit." As he turned to leave several of the remaining athletes backed out of his way not wanting to be the next victim.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma slipped on her shades before she pushed open the door and walked out into the sunlight. The parking lot was practically empty but she barely noticed, she was so caught up in her thoughts. It had been a bad idea to skip second hour and it had taken almost twenty minutes to convince Mr. Davis to let her do the lab after school. After she had finished he refused to give her the notes for the day saying that she needed to get them from her lab partner. She had wanted to scream at the old fart. How exactly did he expect her to get them from her lab partner when she wasn't even speaking to her lab partner?  
  
This was all Vegeta's fault! If it weren't for him she wouldn't have had such a crappy day. When she first decided to avoid him she had never realized how hard it would be. Not only had she had to skip second hour but lunch as well. She also noticed for the first time how many of their classes were near each other making it extremely difficult to miss him in the halls. She didn't understand way he wouldn't just go away.  
  
The fact that he was so dead set on ignoring what was going on between them was driving her nuts and more than a little bit, it hurt. Did he care so little for their relationship that he would rather give up their friendship than deal with these new feelings between them? And if that was so did she really need someone in her life that would run away whenever a problem arose?  
  
She knew the answer was no but every time she thought of losing what was so precious to her she felt a pain like none she had ever felt before rip through her. Moisture began gathering in her eyes as she searched through her purse for her keys. After a frustrating moment she found them and wiped at her eyes before looking at her car.  
  
That's when she saw him.  
  
He seemed so relaxed with the way he was leaning against her car that it looked as if he could have waited all day.  
  
"Shit," she muttered. She swallowed against the tears threatening to fall and walked over to him with her chin held high.  
  
He pushed off the car as she reached him and held her gaze. She was first to break eye contact by pretending to fidget with the strap of her purse before looking back up at him.  
  
"What do you want?" she finally asked breaking the silence.  
  
"We should finish our senior papers," he said.  
  
"That was a lame excuse even when I used it," she said trying to stay angry but she just couldn't. She knew what it had taken for him to attempt to reach out. It was touching.  
  
He looked away then and she caught his cheek with the palm of her hand, gently turning his face back to hers. "We'll take this slow but we'll figure it out okay?"  
  
His eyes probed hers as if he would find all the answers in the ocean of her eyes. Whatever he was looking for he must have found it because he took a deep breath before nodding. "All right," he answered.  
  
Bulma couldn't help but smile her triumph as she dropped her hand. As she continued to smile up at his handsome face she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to feel his lips on hers. She felt a little ashamed of this considering that she had just promised that they would take it slow but she just couldn't help it.  
  
Backing away before she could make a fool of herself, Bulma gave him a playful punch in the shoulder. "So I was going to go get a soda or something before heading home. Want to come?"  
  
"All right," he said backing away from her.  
  
Bulma frowned. "Where are you going?" she asked in confusion.  
  
"To my car."  
  
"Why? We can just take mine. I'll bring you back."  
  
"I don't think so. Us riding in the same car hasn't been turning out very well lately," he stated. "I'll follow you," he said as he turned and walked across the parking lot.  
  
Bulma smiled as she rolled her eyes then shrugged. He did have a point. As she climbed into her car she couldn't seem to wipe the smile from her face. Her terrible day was looking up and it was all Vegeta's fault.  
  
* * *  
  
Okay guys I really need your help. I need a really good name for Juu and Jay's mom. Please help if you've got anything good. Another Japanese number would be good, though of the few I know I don't really like any of them much. Anyway anything that you've got give it to me. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks in advance. You + Review = Update. Thanks for reading. 


	14. So Close

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
AN: Well I asked for a name and you guys certainly gave me a few. And some great one's too! Unfortunately I could only choose one but if guys don't mind I'd like to use a few of the others in some of my other fics. If you do mind just let me know and I won't use it, though I would be very sad *teardrop*. Anyway I'll be out of town and away from a computer for a few days but I promise updates on Willpower, When You Least Expect, Relationships, and this (probably in that order) as soon as I get back from vacation. So until then enjoy! Oh and I got a review from someone named unknown and I think I can answer some of your questions but I'd rather do it in e-mail so will you leave your address and I'd be happy to clear those somethings up for you. Okay I'm done for real this time. ^_^  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma frowned as she stepped out of the dressing room. After looking the short gold dress over in the three-sided mirror, she sighed.  
  
"I don't think this is it, guys," she called back as she tugged at the material.  
  
"Nor is this," ChiChi said as she exited the other fitting room. The purple dress hung from her frail form too long and too big in all the wrong places. Bulma almost cringed at what remained of her once beautiful body. ChiChi looked herself over in the mirror and for the first time truly saw the full horror of what she had done. She turned her face from the image before her and was surprised when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She looked back to the mirror just as Bulma rested her chin on her shoulder.  
  
"We'll come back in a few weeks and look again," Bulma said.  
  
ChiChi smiled and tilted her head until theirs touched. "Thanks B."  
  
"I think this maybe it," came Juu's voice from her dressing room.  
  
Bulma released ChiChi and both girls turned back to the rooms expectantly. A minute passed and still she didn't come out.  
  
"Gonna show us today?" ChiChi called.  
  
"Just give me a minute," Juu snapped.  
  
"I bet you anything it's skanky," Bulma said making sure her voice carried.  
  
"No doubt," ChiChi answered in the same pitch.  
  
"Bitches," Juu answered receiving the expected chuckle from the two waiting girls. "Okay here I come," she said finally pushing the door open.  
  
Bulma and ChiChi smiled as she stepped out and made a half circle before them.  
  
"That's the dress," they said simultaneously.  
  
"Is it?" she asked over her shoulder with a sly smile. Lifting the skirt to keep the light material from dragging she approached the mirror. She gave the dress a critical look before the left side of her mouth quirked up. The long, almost pristine white gown hung elegantly from her slender form, curving in all the right places. The halter neckline showed just the right amount of cleavage and a mid thigh high split showed off the barest hint of leg when she moved. It had no back to speak of and the intricately placed sequins shimmered softly on the material.  
  
"This dress must have been made for you," ChiChi stated what they were all thinking. "With the right shoes you'll be a knockout."  
  
Juu nodded as she continued to scrutinize the dress. "If I get it I'll have to talk Krillin into wearing a white suit."  
  
Bulma shook her head. "That is not the problem. You can talk Krillin into anything. The real problem is this," she said reaching behind the girl and snapped the clearly visible bra strap.  
  
"Ouch," Juu complained as she slapped her hand away. "That hurt."  
  
"Oh stop whining. Pain and beauty go hand in hand," Bulma spoke authoritatively. "Now, let's discuss options."  
  
"You could try cups?" ChiChi offered thoughtfully.  
  
"No I hear those are uncomfortable. I think you should go with tape," Bulma put in.  
  
"Tape?" Both girls asked with matching expressions of confusion.  
  
"Yeah. My mom did it for me one time. It worked great!"  
  
"I think not," Juu said firmly. "I think I should just go without."  
  
Bulma and ChiChi seemed to consider this when a shrill ring sounded from Juu's fitting room.  
  
"Hold that thought," she told her companions before moving towards the room. After searching through her purse for a moment she answered, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey babe. Whatcha doin'?"  
  
"Shopping," came the breezy reply.  
  
"Find anything?"  
  
"Maybe," she answered. Her mind wasn't really on their conversation but instead on the added cheerfulness in his voice. "I'm sure you called for more than an update on my shopping expediters."  
  
Krillin chuckled. "That's why I love you. You're so smart. Anyway I want you to meet me at the grove at 9:15."  
  
"9:15? But we're supposed to be at the movies at 8:45."  
  
"I've got something to tell you so we're ditching the guys."  
  
"We can't ditch them. It's supposed to be a birthday thing, remember?"  
  
"It's all right. I talked to Goku and he said they could just go without us. No big deal."  
  
"What's this big news?" Juu asked after a moment.  
  
"I'll tell you when you get there. So see you then?"  
  
"All right but this better be good."  
  
"Oh believe me it is," he answered. "See ya in a couple of hours."  
  
Juu hung up the phone and turned to find Bulma and ChiChi watching her expectantly. Juu told them of the change in plans, each girl taking the news in stride. With one last vote, them decided on the dress and quickly changed before moving to the register.  
  
Deciding they'd had enough for the day, Bulma dropped off ChiChi and then Juu. With a few words of parting, Juu walked up the drive to the small but homey one story that she shared with her mom and brother. After shutting the door and locking it back, she picked up the mail off the entry table. She readjusted the box in her arm so she could sift through the letters when she heard what sounded like an explosion coming from down the hall. Curious, she made her way towards the family room. She smiled at what she found when she entered the room.  
  
Her mother sat on the sofa with her legs tucked beneath her as she watched the television flinching at every explosion. Jay sat at the other end, his vision transfixed on the violence playing out in front of him. Juu sat the dress box down on a nearby chair before walking across the room, receiving a grunt of disapproval from her brother when she blocked his view of the television, and plopped down between them.  
  
"I can't believe you're watching Black Hawk Down," Juu told the more than slightly squeamish woman.  
  
"Well he watched Chocolat with me so it's sort of a trade off," her mother explained, happy to have an excuse to stop watching the gore before her.  
  
"Oh. I need the car tonight." The last comment was directed towards her sibling. Jay reached into his pocket and handed the keys to her wordlessly never looking away from the screen. Juu pocketed them as she began flipping through the letters again before stopping to open one.  
  
Rei Jashgi watched the exchange with pride. The twins had worked their butts off all summer to raise the money to buy the car. She had to admit that she hadn't been to kin on the idea at first. As children they hadn't even been able to share a coloring book so the idea of them sharing a car peacefully seemed unlikely. She was pleasantly surprised to find that she was wrong and that they shared the vehicle without a single argument since it's purchase.  
  
What she didn't know was that they had also foreseen the problem with sharing and had made a deal of sorts. Since Juu usually caught rides with friends, they had agreed that on the rare occasion she did need it she could have it, no argument. It had worked out pretty well thus far.  
  
"What's that, dear?" Rei asked conversationally.  
  
Juu handed her the letter wordlessly then began flipping through the remaining letters again. As Rei quickly read through the contents of the letter, a bright smile broke across her features.  
  
"Juu do you know what this is?!" she practically exclaimed.  
  
"An acceptance letter," Juu answered nonchalantly as she read through her cell phone bill. Who had she been calling that much?  
  
"It's an acceptance letter!" Rei repeated as if her daughter hadn't spoken. "And it's the school you wanted too! Aren't you excited?!"  
  
"Well it's not like I didn't know I was getting in," Juu said offhandedly. Carme? Who did she know in Carme? To Hell with that, where was Carme anyway?  
  
Her mother gave a sigh of exasperation. "You're impossible. Jay look, your sister got into Arkansas! Jay?" she called again when he didn't look up. When he still paid her no mind, she grabbed a fist full of popcorn from the bowl on the table and chunked it at him. Jay blinked out of his daze and looked at the dark hared woman, his irritation obvious.  
  
"Look your sister got into her school!" she said waving the letter in front of him.  
  
"Oh. Great. Good job Juu," he mumbled before looking back to the TV.  
  
Rei crossed her arms and looked at her children in disgust. "Sometimes I don't know where you two came from," she said sadly.  
  
"Your womb," they both answered neither looking away from what held their attention at the moment.  
  
Rei sighed and sat back on the couch. "So did you find anything on your shopping trip?"  
  
"I found my prom dress," Juu said as she finally gave up on trying to figure the bill out and put it back in it's envelope.  
  
"Your prom dress!" she said sitting up straight again. "Well where is it?"  
  
Juu sat back on the couch and began watching the movie. "Over there," she motioned with a jerk of her head.  
  
Any hope of enjoying the film was taken away as her mother stood and pulled her to her feet. "You may not be excited but I'm ecstatic enough for the both of us so let's see that dress," she said as she dragged her to the door.  
  
"Mom it's just a dress," Juu complained.  
  
"Any dress that my little star athlete gets into willing is not just a dress. I'll be right back, Jay," she called to her son and received a grunt as she picked up the box and pulled Juu out the room.  
  
* * *  
  
"Because I want to ride with you, Vegeta," Bulma explained as she put the last coat on her now very pink fingernails.  
  
She could almost hear his scowl.  
  
Sighing she decided to try logic. "Look, from what you tell me you're not that far from the theater which isn't far from my place. Really it's not even out of your way."  
  
"So what you're telling me is that you what me to turn around and waste gas, energy, and time when all you have to do is get off your lazy ass and drive yourself all simply because you 'want to ride with me'?"  
  
"That's about the size of it," Bulma said as she began to blow on her already quickly drying nails.  
  
"Are you nuts? What am I, your personal chauffeur?" the disgust in his tone easily carried over the connection.  
  
"Look just turn around. In the time you've spent arguing with me you could have been here by now," she said. As she spoke she stood from her vanity and looked her underwear-clad form over in the full-length mirror. Damn, she was hot.  
  
When he growled in response she smiled. "Thanks Veggie. See you in fifteen." She then hung up the phone before he could get a word in otherwise. She continued smiling until she entered her closet to scanned it's contents. With a grunt of frustration she realized she had absolutely nothing to wear. Everything she owned Vegeta had seen her in at least a hundred times. That's it! She just wasn't going- wait a minute. This was Vegeta. She didn't even know what they were to each other at the moment and she was already worrying about what to wear in front of him. She was not going to start primping for Vegeta.  
  
With mind set she grabbed the first- okay the second -all right, all right the third pair of jeans and the second mid-bare tank she found in her closet. She pulled on a white headband over her thoroughly brushed hair and then returned to her dresser to snap on her bracelet, which she no longer went anywhere without. Somewhat satisfied with her appearance, she hurried downstairs.  
  
She was humming softly when she passed the family room and paused as her mother's voice drifted out.  
  
"Dinner sounds fine. Tomorrow at eight. I'll see you then. Goodbye," she said and hung up the phone. It was then that she noticed her daughter standing in the doorway. "Well hello Bulma. You look nice. Are you going out?"  
  
"Who was that?" Bulma asked completely brushing aside her question.  
  
Emily looked surprised for a moment then glanced at the phone. "Oh that was just-"  
  
"You can't tell me you're going on a date!" Bulma practically screeched.  
  
"Well sort of but-"  
  
Bulma couldn't believe her ears. "Mom you can't be serious! What about Dad?!"  
  
Emily sighed and stood. "Your father thinks it's a great idea."  
  
"But Mom you guys haven't really broken up yet. Don't you think it's a little soon-" her words were cutoff by her mother placing a gentle hand on her lips.  
  
"Sweetheart, my date is with your father."  
  
"Dad?" Bulma asked in confusion.  
  
"Yes," her mother smiled before stepping around the stunned girl and leaving the room.  
  
Bulma quickly shook off her shock and followed her. "When did this happen?" she asked as she dogged the other woman's steps.  
  
Emily stopped as she entered the living room. Though she was happy to hear some cheerfulness in her daughter's voice once again, she didn't want to give the girl a false sense of hope. "Well he wanted to discuss things and I thought it was a good idea but Bulma I don't want you getting your hopes up. We still have a lot to work out if we're going to ever be together again."  
  
"But it's a good sign right?" Bulma asked hopefully.  
  
Emily couldn't bring herself to crush the child's dream and smiled as she gently cupped the girl's cheek. "Yes it's a good sign."  
  
The symbolism of her caressing the cheek she had struck only a few weeks before was not lost on either of them. Bulma's hands came up to cup her mother's as she snuggled her face into the soft skin of the older woman's palm.  
  
"Mom, I-" Bulma started.  
  
"I know sweetheart. Me too," her mother said quickly then kissed on her child's forehead. Like any bad boo-boo some of the pain from the last few weeks lifted with the placement of the motherly gesture. The tender moment was shattered with the blaring of a horn from outside.  
  
"What in the world?" Emily murmured as she looked towards the door.  
  
The driver continued to lean on the horn and Bulma's eyes narrowed angrily. "Some date he is," she grumbled as she walked to the door.  
  
"Who? Yamcha?" her mother asked completely clueless.  
  
"No. Vegeta," Bulma clarified as she reached the entryway.  
  
"Vegeta?!"  
  
"I'll explain later. Bye Mom," she said as she stalked out into the night.  
  
Vegeta, who was standing just inside his car door, released the horn upon seeing her.  
  
"What the hell took you so long?!" he barked. "You've already made me late enough as it is."  
  
Bulma gave him the cold shoulder as she walked pass him and around to the passenger side.  
  
"Do you always have to be such a jerk?" she snapped as she slipped into the car.  
  
"Do you always have to be such a pain in the ass?" he countered as he reclaimed his seat behind the steering wheel.  
  
Mrs. Briefs witnessed the entire scene from the porch and watched in stunned silence as they argued all the way down the driveway and continued to do so as they disappeared into the night.  
  
"Date?" she murmured in disbelief as she reentered her home still shaking her head, the door sliding close behind her.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma put her lipgloss back in her purse and smiled at her reflection. The movie hadn't been as good as she had expected but it had been bearable all because of the person she'd been sitting next to. After their initial fallout, she and Vegeta had come to an odd sort off truce by time they'd reached the theater. She was starting to think the night might just turn out pretty well.  
  
She glanced at her friend next to her and wondered if now was the time to try a topic she'd wanted to broach for a couple of days now.  
  
"Chi?" she ventured casually.  
  
"Hmm?" the other girl answered as she switched her brush from one side of her head to the other.  
  
"Why did you go out with Vegeta?"  
  
Her brushing paused for a moment and she met her friend's blue gaze in the glass before them. When she continued her brushing she shrugged. "I don't know. Because he was cute I guess."  
  
"Oh come on Chi. It had to be more than that. I mean you guys were sort of friends first. What made you take the next step?"  
  
"To be completely honest I don't know. Whatever it was I must have been off my rocker that day. All we ever did was fight." ChiChi shook her head at the memory as she returned her brush to her bag.  
  
Giving ChiChi her full attention, Bulma leaned her hip against the sink and crossed her arms. "So is that why you broke up? Because you fought?" If that was the case they were already in trouble.  
  
"No. I think it was more we couldn't connect," ChiChi said after a moment. "Vegeta was too closed off for me. I wanted someone more free spirited and fun. Someone who wanted to do stuff like going to the park and holding hands. I guess I should have know from the beginning that Vegeta wasn't that guy but I guess I thought I could change him."  
  
Bulma took note of every word she spoke and had to fight a sigh of relief. Everything ChiChi had mention was not a problem for her. Though she sometime had to pull it out of him, Vegeta was pretty open with her. Extremely so when compared to his other friends. Even though it would be nice she didn't need the PDA, just as long as he showed he cared in private. And most importantly he was her best friend and she loved him just the way he was. She would never want to change him whether they were in a relationship or not. After this she was surer than ever that this was the right move for them.  
  
"B?"  
  
The sound of her name drew her out of her daydream. "Huh?"  
  
"I said what's with all the questions?" ChiChi asked seeming slightly irked at having to repeat herself.  
  
"Oh! No reason," Bulma said quickly as she pretended to gather her things so that they could exit the theater's ladies room.  
  
"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were-" ChiChi paused as her eyes widened in realization and she smiled knowingly at the girl who was doing her best to look innocent. "Bulma, are you telling me you have feelings for Vegeta?"  
  
"Of course I do. He's one of my closest friends," Bulma said offhandedly as she swung her purse onto her shoulder.  
  
ChiChi pushed her shoulder slightly so that she could see the other girl's eyes. "Come off it B. You know what I meant."  
  
"Actually I have no idea what you mean. Now come on. The guys are going to kill us if we stay in here any longer," Bulma said firmly before she waltzed out the door.  
  
ChiChi smiled an I-know-a-secret-smile at her back before following. They walked through the lobby and found the boys right where they'd left them by the front door. Goku walked up to meet them and wrapped a protective arm around ChiChi's waist.  
  
"You guys ready?" he asked. "Maybe we could all stop and get something to eat."  
  
"Actually Goku I think I lost an earring in the theater," ChiChi said quickly.  
  
"I'll go help you find it," Bulma offered knowing exactly what the girl was up to.  
  
"No, no! Goku can help me. You two go on. We'll go out another day. Come on, Goku," she said pulling her boyfriend back in the opposite direction.  
  
"But Chi, you weren't wearing earrings," Bulma heard Goku complain as she dragged him away.  
  
Bulma shook her head before she turned back to her original companion.  
  
"Ready to go?" she asked.  
  
Vegeta pushed off the wall he was leaning against and with a jerk of his head motioned for her to precede him out the door.  
  
The multiplex theater was large and had an even larger parking lot to accommodate their heavy traffic flow. It was just their luck that they had gotten there in the mist of one of the theaters busiest hours and had had to park pretty far from the theater itself, a fact that Vegeta had not so silently fumed about being her fault for making them late.  
  
The silence as they walked in the night was comfortable and Bulma acted on the urge to loop her arm through his. He frowned down at her but didn't pull away. Bulma looked at the barely visible stars above as they moved towards the car and she couldn't help but sigh contentedly.  
  
"Guess what?" she said after a moment. His glance little her know she had his attention. "My parents are going on a date."  
  
"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" he asked.  
  
At first she thought he was kidding until she remembered that if their situations where reversed he probably wouldn't see the reconciliation of his parents as a bonus. "It's definitely a good thing."  
  
She wasn't sure what the nod that followed meant but she knew he was happy for her. They reached the car then and Vegeta moved to pull away from her but she held his arm fast causing him to frown his confusion at her.  
  
"Thanks for listening to me," she said with a soft smile.  
  
"Well I doubt anybody else would listen to your crazy babble," he answered, the corner of his mouth hitching slightly.  
  
"That's because crazy people think alike," she countered receiving a half chuckle from him.  
  
"I guess so," he said no longer seeming in that much of a hurry to go.  
  
"And just maybe two crazy people need each other," Bulma slipped in and awaited his reaction.  
  
His gaze clouded as he searched her eyes briefly. "Perhaps," came his serious reply finally and Bulma felt her heart leap in a way that it shouldn't have at such a noncommittal word.  
  
They felt the anticipation of what they both wanted suddenly thicken the air and Bulma subconscious moistened her lips. His eyes immediately lowered with the action and she couldn't stop the strange flutter in the pit of her stomach.  
  
"You better kiss me for real this time," Bulma practically whispered the words then to her horror realized she'd spoken out loud. She was so sure that he would pull away from her that she lowered her head and cursed her stupidity.  
  
He surprised her once again by capturing her chin and tilting her face back up to meet his smiling one. "I maybe an excellent kisser but even I need for the girl to be facing me to use my talents," he said as he lowered his head towards hers.  
  
"Well if it isn't Bulma Briefs."  
  
Vegeta paused inches from her lips and a murderous glint that was only matched by her own entered his eye. "I'll kill whoever it is," he swore.  
  
Bulma really couldn't believe her shitty luck as she watched him pull away from her. Resisting the urge to snarl she turned to see who the intruder was and wanted to scream when she did. The handsome man stopped in front of her and smiled as if he didn't know he had just interrupted a very private moment.  
  
"Long time no see," Zarbon said in greeting.  
  
"I wish it had been longer," Bulma snapped.  
  
"You don't mean that," Zarbon said pretending that his feelings were crushed.  
  
"You don't know how much I do," she told him matter-of-factly.  
  
Zarbon gave her another of his winning smiles and when she seemed unaffected he tried another approach still completely ignoring her companion and the menacing glare he was getting from the smaller man. "You know Bulma I just arrived and if you'd like to stay I wouldn't mind taking you home afterwards a bit."  
  
Vegeta opened his mouth to tell the creep just what he could do with that idea but Bulma beat him to the punch.  
  
"Look Zarbon, I don't know why you can't take a hint but I'm not in the mood to explain things to you so get lost. Come on Vegeta," she finished before she turned her back to him and walked around to her side of the car.  
  
Zarbon was too stunned to do anything but watch the two climbed in the vehicle. No girl had ever told him get lost before. Not a single one. He wasn't too stunned, however, to jump out the way as Vegeta back out almost hitting him in the process. As he watched the car pull out the parking lot he decided he would have to rethink his plan on capturing the feisty Miss Briefs.  
  
* * *  
  
Juu pushed the brush aside and stepped into the secret clearing. She spotted him where he sat on a blanket staring out at the night sky. When she was standing a few feet away from him she cleared her throat breaking the trance that he seemed to be in. He smiled bright as he stood and walked over to her.  
  
"You came," he said.  
  
"Did you think I wouldn't?" she asked raising a brow.  
  
"I can never be sure with you," he half chuckled. "Come here," he said taking her hand and leading her over to the blanket to sit. He just sat there smiling at her for a moment and Juu sighed.  
  
"Krillin you're driving me nuts. Will you just tell me already?"  
  
He laughed again before he reached into his back pocket and handed her a folded envelope. Curious she opened it and couldn't help a smile as she read through the acceptance letter.  
  
"Congratulations Krillin," she said sincerely.  
  
"Thanks babe. I still can't believe it! I really got in!" His enthusiasm flowed from his every pour.  
  
"Well I told you that, goon," she pointed out.  
  
"I know but man this is so great! Now all we have to do is sit back and wait for your letter," he said as he leaned back on his elbows.  
  
"Actually I got mine today," she shrugged as she put the letter back in it's envelope.  
  
"What?!" he exclaimed sitting back up. "And when were you going to tell me this?"  
  
"Just then I guess," she said as she handed the letter back to him.  
  
Krillin shook his head. She was really something else. "I say we should celebrate," he declared as he stood.  
  
She chuckled as she watched him began to strip his shirt. "And how do you suggest we do that?"  
  
"By going for a swim," he murmured as he leaned over and kissed her lips. He quickly climbed down the ridge to where the lake lay.  
  
"But I didn't bring my suit," she called.  
  
"Neither did I," he yelled back.  
  
Rolling her eyes playfully she made her way down the ridge. By the time she reached the bottom he had already strip all the way down and was diving into the water.  
  
"Come on," he called.  
  
Still shaking her head she stripped down to her underwear and entered the water. "Krillin?" she called looking around for her missing boyfriend. Suddenly, something grabbed hold of her legs and before she could react she found herself begin tossed headfirst into the water. She came up gasping and found him laughing his head off.  
  
"You jerk!" she raged half-heartedly.  
  
Krillin swam towards her still chuckling softly. "I'm sorry babe," he half apologized as he pulled her close. "I'll make it up to you," he murmured as his lips touched hers.  
  
"You better," she muttered as he moved his lips to her neck.  
  
"Oh I will," he promised before he ducked his head beneath the water. The zubret that followed was so unexpected that she couldn't contain the bark of laughter that tore from her lips and floated into the beautiful night sky.  
  
* * *  
  
Well that was a pretty dramaless chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed the break because there won't be another for a while. Special thanks to Susan for giving me the name for J/J's mom (have you noticed a tread here? First Lucifer now Rei. I should probably just start asking you directly). Once again if you don't want me to use the name you gave me in another story just let me know and I won't. Thanks again for all your help. You + Review = Update. Thanks for reading. 


	15. Finally

Disclaimer:  
  
AN: I'm back!!!!!!! Thanks to all you who wished my computer well. There's a lot of news in JB's life. The most obvious is my computer's better and the best is that there is now officailly a boyfriend!! May my willpower end soon! *covers mouth with hand* OMG! Did I just say that out loud? *blushes* Anyway the bad news is that I'm back in school which means less time for updating but I promise to keep up a regular updating schedule if not a speedy one. Anyway that's all for now. Enjoy!  
  
* * *  
  
Rain had threatened since early morning and now at 7:38 the clouds showed no sign of letting up. Bulma snuggled deeper into the folds of her terry- cloth robe, turning from the window when she heard her mother's bathroom door creak open.  
  
"So what do you think?" Emily asked as she did a little spin before her daughter. The dress was every woman's stereotypical little black number and fit the woman's still dynamite figure to a tee. A string of pearls around her neck and a pair of pumps added to the final touches to the elegant and stunning appeal. Bulma saw only one problem.  
  
"It looks great Mom but-," she trailed off.  
  
"But what?" Emily asked.  
  
"The hair," Bulma said looking meaningfully at the pile on her head.  
  
"What's wrong with it?"  
  
"Well nothing normally but you always wear it like that. I think you should try something different tonight," Bulma said as she moved across the room to the vanity.  
  
"Bulma I don't have time to do something different. I'm going to be late as it is," Emily complained as she moved towards her daughter.  
  
"Come on Mom. It won't take long at all. Just sit down. Daddy expects you to be late anyway."  
  
Sighing heavily Emily flopped down in the chair and faced the mirror. As the young girl made quick work of removing the pins from her head, she watched her closely in the glass.  
  
"So dear are you going to tell me about this whole date thing with Vegeta?" she asked after a moment.  
  
An undeniable smile touched the girl's features as she tossed some pins onto the table and picked up a brush. "Not much to tell really. I mean we're trying something a little different in our relationship."  
  
"And what happened to Yamcha?"  
  
Her smile dropped for a moment before she shook her head. "We broke up," was her simple answer.  
  
"When?" Mrs. Briefs asked truly stunned. Bulma and Yamcha had dated for several years and Emily couldn't believe her child would keep quiet about something like this for too long.  
  
"My birthday," she shrugged as she found a deep interest in her brush strokes.  
  
"That was so long ago. Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"It was no big deal really. Anyway right after that all the stuff with you and dad happened so-" she shrugged again and step back to view her handy work. "All done!"  
  
Emily looked over her long blond tresses gently framing her face and had to smile at the improvement.  
  
"Thank you sweetheart," she said standing.  
  
"No problem," Bulma smiled. She sat down on the bed watched her mother look through her closet for a coat.  
  
"What time will you be home?" Emily asked when she finally had everything in order and was ready to leave.  
  
"I don't know. I wouldn't suggest waiting up," Bulma answered.  
  
Emily nodded and smiled before moving across the room to place a peck on the girl's cheek. "It looks like rain so be extra careful."  
  
"I will Mom."  
  
With one last nod Emily took a deep breath and left the room.  
  
Bulma stayed where she was for several minutes before finally headed for her room to get ready for her own date. She really hoped that this dinner between her parents went well. There was nothing she wanted more than to see her parents back together but ever so slowly she was starting to realize that maybe it wouldn't be the end of the world if they didn't. People broke up everyday and it didn't necessarily mean anyone was at fault. She wasn't a little girl anymore. It was time she gave up on fairy tales that always ended happily ever after because that simply wasn't how things were. And that didn't just go for the situation with her parents either.  
  
She had always been sure that one day she would find her prince charming who would sweep her off her feet and for a long time she had believe that Yamcha was said prince. Obviously that wasn't so and now that she was 'with' Vegeta that dream was even more far-fetched. All the things that attracted her to him were exactly opposite of any princely qualities she might desire. He was arrogant, quick-tempered, and the most unromantic person she knew. She had to argue with him for hours just to get him to pick her up let alone sweep her off her feet. And yet something told her it was right.  
  
For the next hour she took special care of choosing her outfit for the night. She was determined to wow her somewhat reluctant date so that he would be just as sure as she was that this was the right direction for them. When she was satisfied she took a long hot shower. Juu's party was supposed to start at nine thirty and at the rate she was moving she'd probably be ready at around ten. Vegeta had told her he would be there at ten fifteen so it looked like she was running right on schedule. After thirty minutes she stepped out of the shower with a frown, her mind no longer on Vegeta. It was on Zarbon.  
  
She had been so close to finally feeling Vegeta's lips and that sorry bastard had interrupted. Honestly, how many times did she have to tell the guy to take a hike? She'd been so pissed off last night that she had ranted about it all the way home never once noticing that Vegeta seemed to find her tirade amusing. It wasn't until she found herself alone in her room ready for bed that she realized she'd missed a prime opportunity to try for another kiss in the car. She'd started to rave all over again, this time at herself.  
  
Now she mentally shrugged as she wrapped a towel around herself. She was going to kiss him tonight even if it killed him. Sitting at her vanity she began lightly applying some make-up deciding to go with the less is more theory for the night. Smiling at her reflection she quickly dressed and headed downstairs to wait.  
  
At 10:15 she was flipping through a magazine when a horn sounded outside. As the blaring persisted she continued to read the article on some embarrassing moments submitted by other readers.  
  
"I'd never admit that happened to me," she murmured as a loud banging sounded at her front door. "Come in," she called cheerily as she closed the article and stood.  
  
Vegeta stormed into the house his eyes narrowed. "You heard me," he accused.  
  
Bulma rested her hands on her hips. "I don't what you're talking about Vegeta but I don't think it'd kill you to pick a girl up from her door every once in a while." She barely contained a smile as she realized that his eyes were no longer on her face but instead focused on her body. She'd known that the long orange hip hugger skirt and the matching bare-mid top with an almost indecently low V-neckline would knock his socks off. "See something you like?" she asked as she walked towards him.  
  
His eyes snapped back to her face when she stopped inches in front of him. "No," he answered.  
  
Bulma's smile widened and she was tempted to call him out as the lair he was but instead she said simply, "Oh, well, good then," and brushed pass him and out the door.  
  
Vegeta paused a moment and ran a hand through his hair before turning to follow her out the door. He stopped just behind her on the porch and shook his head. The rain came down in sheet after sheet and he half expected her to start freaking out about getting wet or something. Imagine his surprise when she glanced back at him and smiled. She took off her orange strappy heels and handed them to him before running out into the water.  
  
He watched in half amusement half surprise as she played in the rain. She spun in circles as she turned her face to the falling droplets.  
  
"Vegeta, come play with me!" she called as she did a cartwheel pass the porch.  
  
Vegeta watched her closely for a few minutes, the left side of his mouth turning up slightly as she danced in the downpour. He knew she had been through a lot over the last few weeks and yet she still was unhindered and spirited enough to find some joy in a storm. It was something that he would never be able to do. And it was exactly this that made her so desirable to him at that moment.  
  
Walking out into the rain he stopped in front of her just as she paused in her spinning to catch her breath. Her chest heaved up and down from her exertion and she smiled prettily as he brushed away a stray piece of hair that was matted to her face. He leaned hesitantly in before his lips gently brushed hers. For a moment she didn't return the kiss being shock that it was finally happening. It didn't take her long, however, to get over that and she leaned closer pressing her lips more firmly to his.  
  
His arms wrapped around her waist at the same moment that hers snaked around his neck. The kiss was light until he ran his tongue across the seam of her soft lips and she happily open them for him. His gently massaged hers as she pressed herself closer to him, never wanting the moment to end. The water falling around them faded away as each lost themselves in the other's mouth. It was the blaring of a horn from a car slouching by that finally broke the two apart. Hazy blue eyes opened up to him with a silent question in them. His smirk gave the desired answer.  
  
"We should go," he murmured so close their foreheads almost touched.  
  
"Yeah, we are pretty late," she answered a smile playing on her lips.  
  
He handed her back her shoes as she took his hand and let him lead her over to the car. Each hurried to secure themselves in the vehicle as if they had just notice the beautiful storm around them.  
  
* * *  
  
Emily's soft laughter carried across the table to her smiling husband. As her chuckles faded she placed a hand lightly on her chest and nodded her head.  
  
"Yes, I would have to say our Bulma is something special," she smiled as she picked up her wineglass.  
  
"Just like her mother," John slipped in.  
  
Emily arched a fine brow. "Is that flattery?"  
  
"I'm shooting for brownie points. What did you think of that one?"  
  
Emily chuckled blushing slightly. "It was very nice John."  
  
"Good," he said leaning forward on the table. "Emily let's move beyond the niceties. I think we can make this work," his tone very serious.  
  
Emily chewed on the inside of her lip. It was true that in the last hour and a half she had began to remember all the reasons that she had fallen in love with the nutty and sometimes eccentric John Briefs. Yet somehow she wasn't sure that all this new attentiveness to what was really important wasn't just a temporary change for the good doctor.  
  
"John I just don't know-" she started.  
  
"Emily I promise you that things will be different. We can fix this-"  
  
"Dr. Briefs?"  
  
John turned with a slight frown to the waiter. The man extended the phone he was carrying towards him. "It's the call you've been waiting for," he politely explained.  
  
"Thank you," Dr. Briefs smiled as he took the cordless receiver.  
  
"John?" Emily questioned with a frown.  
  
Dr. Briefs smiled obviously proud of himself. "Well I didn't think it would be appropriate to bring my business phone to such a private dinner so I had to give out the restaurant's number."  
  
Emily's eyes widened. Was he serious?! Was he even listening to himself?! "John you're not going to take that are you? We're talking about something very important."  
  
"I know dear and this will only take a moment, I promise," he said reassuringly before placing the phone to his ear and commencing with his foreign partner in what she recalled him telling her once was English.  
  
With that action she finally realized that John Briefs would never be the man she needed him to be. He just didn't have it in him to really want to change. Silently she gathered her bag and jacket and stood. It wasn't until he had completed his call, extremely satisfied with the business he had just done, that he realized his wife had long since gone.  
  
* * *  
  
It was at 3:05 that Vegeta decided it was time to go. The party was still in full swing but he really was not in the mood to deal with people today. He knew he better leave before his growing irritation got one of the drunken idiots that kept bumming into him in trouble.  
  
"Bored?"  
  
Vegeta glanced at the blond now standing next to him and hesitantly took the drink she was offering. "You could say that," he shrugged as he eyed the glass.  
  
"No alcohol," Juu answered his silent question. He nodded and sipped from the glass. "I have to say I agree with you," she commented as she looked over the raging fiesta.  
  
"It's for you. How can you not enjoy it?" he asked as his eyes searched the room.  
  
"I was at first. Now I just wish they would all go home and leave me the hell alone," she shrugged as she crossed her arms. Vegeta couldn't help a chuckle.  
  
"Well unlike you I can leave. Have you seen Bulma?"  
  
"The last time I seen her she was-"  
  
"There you are!" Krillin called approaching the two. "Come dance with me babe."  
  
"All right," she said as he took her hand. "Oh, the last time I saw Bulma she was dancing with Goku," she threw back as she was pulled into the crowd.  
  
Vegeta frowned and sat down his glass before moving into the horde. It could take forever before he found her in this throng and if he knew anything about Bulma Briefs he knew she'd be in the center of it all. Fifteen minutes later he proved himself right as he finally spotted her and Kakarot in the middle of the dance floor. Neither seemed to notice him until in a silly moment Kakarot dipped her low in his direction. Bulma giggled uncontrollably for a few moments before opening her eyes and looking up at him.  
  
"Let me guess. Time to go?" she asked breathlessly.  
  
He tilted his head slightly to the side to look at the upside down woman and nodded. He didn't even wait for Kakarot to set her on her feet before he made a beeline through the pack of crazed drunken teens to the front door. He waited for an extremely impatient twenty minutes inside his car for her. When she finally emerged into the rainy night she held her chin high as she ran to her side of the car.  
  
"Don't look at me like that. I had to tell Juu and Jay happy birthday and it took a few minutes to find them," she explained hotly as she slid into the car.  
  
"You told them when we first came in," Vegeta countered from his seat.  
  
"Yeah, well," Bulma shrugged as she searched through her purse for tissue to dry her arms.  
  
As he pulled out of the yard he couldn't believe he was willingly signing himself up for this type of shit. The first fifteen minutes of the drive were silent and Vegeta distinctively feel her eyes on him. Finally he glanced at her from the corner of his eyes.  
  
"What?" he wanted to know.  
  
Bulma smiled and shrugged. "Nothing."  
  
Vegeta groaned. Now she was going to start acting all 'girlie' on him all over one little kiss. This could get really annoying really fast.  
  
"Guess what?" she said in a cheerful tone then continued before he could speak, "A week from Friday is Senior Skip Day which also happens to be Goku's birthday so what are we going to do?"  
  
"What do you mean what are we going to do?" he asked watching the road.  
  
"Well, Goku's the youngest which kinda of signals the end of the year. The groups got to do something!"  
  
"Calm down woman. I only meant that why are you asking me? Why don't you just plan it and tell everybody else what to do like usual?"  
  
"Oh," Bulma said as if the thought had never dawned on her. "I guess you're right. I'll call ChiChi tomorrow and plan something." Vegeta only shook his head as he pulled into Capsule Corps.  
  
The rain had slowed to a gentle drizzle and Bulma quickly grabbed her things before giving him a sly smile. "So you'll call me tomorrow right?"  
  
"Not likely," he answered seriously.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes before she leaned towards him. "I guess I'll just have to call you then," she whispered before she let her lips settle on his.  
  
As her soft mouth moved over his he gave into the urge to run his fingers into her still slightly damp strands and pull her mouth more firmly against his. Their tongues played curiously before she slowly pulled away, smiling almost shyly.  
  
"Call you tomorrow," she confirmed before she opened the door and hopped out. He watched her run up the front porch and enter her house before pulling away.  
  
The drive home had his mind jumping. He still thought the idea of him dating Bulma Briefs was ridiculous. It wasn't going to prove anything, of that he was sure. And yet- something drew him to her like nothing he had ever experienced before. Normally he only saw girls that didn't go to his school and were only looking for the same thing he was. But he had a feeling that Bulma was going to be much more than that.  
  
He pulled into his driveway twenty minutes later deciding to just leave things be for the moment. The rain had completely stopped by the time he stepped out of his car. As he walked up the sidewalk he noticed that there was still a light on in his living room.  
  
Then he saw them.  
  
Two silhouettes, one small with long flowing hair, the other much larger with a towering flame. The taller figure grabbed the other and shook her roughly by the shoulders. She fought against him but it only made him angrier.  
  
Vegeta wasted no time sprinting into the house. It was just as he stepped in the door that his father struck his mother across the face knocking her to the floor with a scream of agony. Vegeta didn't even pause in his step as he approached his father, grabbing the drunk roughly by the shirt and slammed his fist into his jaw sending the other man into a wall.  
  
"Never again will you lay your hands on her!" Vegeta screamed at the startled man who was nursing his quickly swelling lip as he slumped against the wall.  
  
When he finally raised his eyes to his son a murderous glint entered them. "You little bastard! How dare you strike your father?! Have you no resp-"  
  
"Oh don't start spouting that bullshit to me! I so sick of all your crap about respect and honor. If you want me to learn such concepts way don't you try displaying them," Vegeta sneered in utter disgust.  
  
The words hung in the air between them for several tense moments before a small hand touched Vegeta's shoulder. He turned to see his mother's bloody, tear-stained face pleading with him.  
  
"Go upstairs dear," she said softly. When his eyes narrowed with barely concealed anger she quickly clarified. "I'll get some ice for your hand and be up in a few moments. Go on."  
  
His eyes darted from the man lying before him and back to his mother before he nodded slowly. With one last look of disdain he turned from the man known as father and moved to the stairs.  
  
Argana didn't spare her husband a glance as she step over him heading for the kitchen. Vegeta Sr. paid the woman no mind for his eyes were glued to the staircase where his son had retreated.  
  
"Finally," he breathed as he once again touched the back of his hand to his heavily bleeding lip.  
  
* * *  
  
Okay I need your help. In my absence I've missed a lot of updates so if you know of anything I read and review that has been updated in the last week and a half please let me know. Thanks for reading. 


	16. Father of Mine

Disclaimer: Yeah, well, you know *shrugs*  
  
AN: * looks at date of last update and sweatdrops* Been awhile. Sorry 'bout that. Anyway, enjoy.  
  
* * *  
  
"I swear we have to be the only teenager girls in history who spend their Friday night studying!" Bulma complained as she popped a nacho cheese chip in her mouth. She glanced around Juu's family room helplessly and sighed.  
  
ChiChi stole her calculator as she frowned at the problem in the textbook. "Oh stop your whining. You're supposed to be helping us."  
  
Bulma gave a small grunt as she rested her arms on the table. "How am I suppose to help when neither of you are asking me any questions?"  
  
Juu's irritation flowed to the tapping of her pen on the wooden table. "Look if you want to help do something other than whine."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like give us the latest gossip or something," ChiChi offered not looking up from her book. "You're the nosiest one of three of us so you've probably heard something we haven't heard."  
  
Bulma narrowed her eyes at the girls lowered head. "You know I could take real offense to that comment."  
  
"Why?" Juu asked looking up from her outline.  
  
Bulma frowned and crossed her arms. "Some friends you guys are! Just for that I'm not telling you my big news."  
  
This caught both girls' attention and they really looked at her for the first time. Bulma smirked triumphantly.  
  
"What news?" ChiChi wanted to know.  
  
"Oh no. I'm nosy and spread gossip, remember? I wouldn't want to keep doing that now would I?" Bulma said refusing to look at either of them.  
  
"Oh shut up, you know we were joking. What's this news?" Juu frowned.  
  
Bulma seriously considered not telling them then figured she might as well. She was dying to tell somebody. "Well okay. Now don't be too shocked but Vegeta and I are dating. Kind of."  
  
Their blank looks held for a moment before them looked each and rolled their eyes. Homework resumed immediately.  
  
Bulma's scowl returned as she watched them. "Well don't get excited all at once!"  
  
"Why would we? You promise this big news and then tell us something we already know," ChiChi shrugged.  
  
They knew! "But how?"  
  
"ChiChi told me," Juu said flipping a page.  
  
"How did you know?!" Bulma focused her attention on the other girl.  
  
"Oh come on B. After that night at the movies it was obvious. Not to mention that you to have been making eyes at each other ever since. You'd have to be a moron not to notice," ChiChi spoke nonchalantly.  
  
"Oh," Bulma murmured. She then shrugged.  
  
"So what's up for Goku's party?" Juu asked moving on.  
  
Now that a subject of interest was up, ChiChi put down her pencil. "Well I talked to him about it and he said he wanted something small. So I was thinking that we could spend the day at the Grove and maybe Bar-B-que or something."  
  
"Sounds good to me," Juu commented grabbing a chip out of the bowl in front of them.  
  
"We can't do it then guys," Bulma informed. "Vegeta got the nationals bracket from his coach and the championship rounds are on senior skip day. He won't be able to make it."  
  
"And I know Goku's going to want to go to that tournament," ChiChi moaned. "Well this stinks. Now everything's ruined."  
  
"Not necessarily," Juu said putting down her own pen. "I mean we're sure Vegeta's going to win, right?"  
  
"Without a doubt!" Bulma practically cheered.  
  
"Well these things finish up late in the afternoon. Why don't we just go to the Grove a little later and stay a little longer? It can be like a half birthday half victory celebration thing," Juu finished on a shrug. It seemed obvious to her.  
  
ChiChi shook her head. "Leave it to you to make it all sound so simple."  
  
"It is simple," Juu said retrieving her pen.  
  
"It's like with the prom dresses. We go look once and you find the perfect dress. I feel like I've been looking for years and I still don't even know what color dress I want," Bulma huffed.  
  
"Well prom is only two weeks away and I'm determined to get my dress tomorrow. Goku and I are going to spend the only day looking if need be," ChiChi informed them.  
  
Bulma blinked at the other girl, her surprise evident. "Are you telling me Goku's skipping Vegeta's tournament tomorrow to go shopping?!"  
  
ChiChi cleared her throat and found a new interest in her math book. "We have an arrangement."  
  
Her secretive tone told all and Bulma giggled as Juu pressed the issue with a sly smirk. "Oh? What kind of 'arrangement'?"  
  
The girl's brown eyes frowned at them as an irritated blush reddened her cheeks. "Well he's going shopping with me and I'm, uh, doing something for him."  
  
Her half confession was too much and neither girl could hold back their laughter. ChiChi grabbed a handful of the chips and tossed it at them playfully.  
  
"Oh shut up you two!" she frowned before going back to her assignment.  
  
Juu was about to have a little more fun at her friend's expense when the doorbell chimed. With Jay out for the night and her mom out of town for the weekend, she had no choice but to get it.  
  
"Don't tease her until I get back," she instructed the blue-hared girl as she pushed herself to her feet.  
  
"Sure thing," she heard the girl pipe up behind her.  
  
The bell sounded twice more before she made it to door. An irked frown marred her beautiful face as she yanked the door open. She raised a slight brow at the handsome blond hared blue eyed man standing there. He seemed somewhat surprised by her as well. It was several minutes before he finally spoke.  
  
"Hello," he said softly.  
  
"Can I help you?" Her normal impassive tone was well in place.  
  
He studied her again very carefully before smiling into her eyes. "You're so beautiful."  
  
She was already closing the door as her eyes rolled skyward. "Sorry but whatever you're selling I'm not interested-"  
  
She was stunned when he placed a hand on the door and even more dumbfounded by his words.  
  
"Juu, wait!" he said urgently.  
  
She blinked at him before narrowing her eyes. "How do you know my name?"  
  
He hesitated then a dreadful sadness darkened his eyes. "You don't remember me do you?"  
  
"Sorry no I don't so let me ask you again. How do you know my name?" she said still holding the door half closed.  
  
He glanced around his dark surroundings before looking at her. "Can we please talk inside?"  
  
He was out of his mind he thought she was going to let a strange man into her house at this time of night.  
  
"Is something wrong Juu?"  
  
Both blondes glanced back at the voice. ChiChi and Bulma stood in the living room doorway eyeing the visitor curiously.  
  
Juu shook her head and gave the man a firm look. "No, he was just leaving."  
  
The man didn't look like he intended on going anywhere and Bulma decided to lighten the mood by walking further into the room.  
  
"Hi! I'm Bulma and this is ChiChi," she said stopping next to Juu.  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Nijuu," he smiled warmly.  
  
Juu's uncharacteristic gasp had all eyes turning her direction. When an angry fire flickered in her icy eyes, Bulma and ChiChi decided that maybe it was time they go. Both made their way back to the family room to retrieve their things as Juu turned a look no short of unadulterated hatred on the man. "What do you want?"  
  
He cleared his throat nervously. "At least you remember me now."  
  
"Oh I remember you quite well, father?" She didn't attempt to hide her disgust at the last word. Her gaze didn't waver the slightest bit as her friends emerged with their book and quickly scurried out the door throwing half good-byes over their shoulders as they moved around the strange man.  
  
He watched them go then dared chance a look at her. "Can I please come in?"  
  
She stepped back in semi-invitation, her resentfully stare unchanging. He sighed his relief as he stepped into the house, his sharp eyes quickly taking in his surroundings. He turned with a smile to find her cross-armed still standing by the door.  
  
"This is very nice," he commented.  
  
"Yes, Mom has done well by us," she answered flatly.  
  
A slight flush crossed his features before he nodded. "I guess I deserved that."  
  
She looked away, choosing to focus her attention on the carpet rather than answer.  
  
"Do you mind if I sit?" he asked wanting to break the silence.  
  
She shrugged still avoiding eye contact. He settled down on the soft cushions finding it impossible to be comfortable under her heavy silence. He finally gave up and returned his attention to her.  
  
"So where is Jay?"  
  
"Out," came her simple reply.  
  
He frowned slightly. "Isn't it a little late for him to be out."  
  
Fury flooded her normally expressionless face, her eyes snapped to him. "How dare you come in after fourteen years and question how we live our lives! It's none of your damn business how late he stays out."  
  
Nijuu quickly tried to backtrack. The last thing he had meant to do was upset her. "I'm sorry sweetheart. I was only concerned."  
  
"Concerned my ass. And don't you dare sweetheart me. A birthday card every now and then doesn't give you a right to pet names," she told him bluntly.  
  
"You're right Juu. I'm sorry," he offered lamely.  
  
"Why are you here?" she demanded, tired of the games.  
  
"I wanted to see you and Jay. It's been a long time and I thought that maybe we could have dinner together or something."  
  
"Well I've already eaten and Jay probably want be back tonight," she moved to the door and opened it wide. "Sorry you wasted a trip but I think it's time you go," she stated.  
  
He glanced down at his hands before nodding and standing. He moved to the door but instead of exiting immediately like she had hoped, he stopped before her. "I'll be in town for quite a while on business, most likely through graduation." As he spoke he pulled out his wallet and retrieved a small white card. He offered it to her as he continued. "When you and your brother want to talk I'll be just a call away."  
  
"That's a lot closer than you've ever been before. I guess that must count for something," she replied coldly.  
  
He couldn't defend against the words. The truth in them was too strong to. With a final nod he stepped out the door and into the night.  
  
Juu shut the door with a soft click and leaned against it. She glanced down at the card with the hotel's name and number scrawled across it so elegantly. The angry tears that filled her eyes could not be stopped as her back slid down the door until she could wrap her arms around her knees and sob out her fury.  
  
* * *  
  
She should have gone.  
  
Argana glanced at the clock for the hundredth time since she had awakened this Saturday morning. It was five twenty. By now the match would have been over. She put one last fold the T-shirt before setting it on top of the pile and sighed with self-loathing. She hadn't been to one of his tournaments since that first one a few weeks ago and she was dying to go to another. However, anytime she asked him if he wanted her there he only shrugged and told her to do whatever she wanted.  
  
What she wanted was for him to talk to her. Since the night of her husband and son's confrontation she'd never felt so alone. Aside from sharing the occasional silent meal with her, she never saw her son anymore though she could feel him observing, watching for his father to make false move. Fortunately, there was no move for him to see, for the sire was as much missing in action as the son. On the very rare opportunity that she spotted her husband it was only to eat and he spoke little to her. She never saw the two of them speak to each other.  
  
There was only one good thing that had occurred since that night. In the few times she'd seen the senior Vegeta she hadn't once smelled alcohol on him. She truly hoped the change was permanent. She didn't think she'd survive any longer if it weren't.  
  
She finished folding her laundry and placed the stacks of her child's T- shirts in the basket preparing to take them to his room. She stopped when she realized that she was no longer alone in the room. He watched her closely, his gaze hooded and she felt a shiver of fear run down her spine at the sight of him.  
  
"Dinner's not ready yet," she told him curtly.  
  
"I know," he answered pushing away from the door.  
  
She had to tilt her head up slightly to meet his eyes when he stopped in front of her. She was trapped in his gaze as he searched her eyes before he motioned causally to the basket.  
  
"Do you need help?" he asked.  
  
"No, I've got it," she replied hugging the basket to her chest.  
  
He frowned sharply then relieved her of the basket, setting back on the table. It was obvious that he struggled greatly with his next words but he got them out nonetheless. "I do."  
  
She blinked, her black orbs filled with confusion. "You do what?"  
  
He semi-growled as he dropped his eyes to the floor. "I haven't been the man," his lip turned up in disgust, "I should be for a very long time." His thoughts seemed to stray as he looked at some unseen object behind her. "I could have done so much in that time. So much wasted time," he finished hoarsely.  
  
"What are you trying to say, Vegeta?" she asked wanting to understand his ramblings.  
  
His intense gaze focused on her again. "I need your help."  
  
She couldn't fight her gasp. He had never in all the years they'd been married told her he needed her. She wasn't even sure she'd heard him correctly. "W-what?"  
  
He reached up to stroke her cheek but dropped it guilty back to his side when she shrunk away. "I need your help to change that. I don't want you to fear me. Not anymore."  
  
Her eyes dug into his wanting to believe his words. After all that had happened. After all the hell he'd put her and their child through, she still wanted to see him return to the man he had been before everything had changed. She lifted a hesitant hand to his cheek and ran a curious finger down his jaw. After swallowing the lump in her throat she gave him a little smile.  
  
"It won't be easy," she informed him.  
  
"I know," he spoke as he took her hand and pressed the tips to his lips. The move brought memories of happier times. Times when he was ever so gentle with her. It was those gentle memories that had kept her with him when he struck out at her in misguided hatred and anger.  
  
The clearing of a throat caused both to look to the door and Argana pulled her hand out of his grasp.  
  
"Hello sweetheart. How was the meet?" she greeted the scowling teen.  
  
He turned his suspicious gaze from his father and looked at her. "Fine. Is dinner ready?"  
  
"No I was just about to start it," she said as she picked up her basket again and moved to him. "Here if you put these up yourself I can get to it faster."  
  
He took the basket grudgedly. Casting a last warning glance in the other man's direction, he headed to his room.  
  
"He'll be the hardest part, won't he?"  
  
She turned back to him, having no intention of lying to him. "You've hurt him deeply and like his father he holds grudges well. But fortunately for you I've seen snatches of me in him from time to time as well. Perhaps one day things will be different."  
  
He watched her leave the room as their son had done moments before and wondered if either realized the significance of what had just happened as he had. It was the first time in years that they'd left his presence and neither carried a new scar.  
  
* * *  
  
Goku checked his watch for the third time in the last five minutes. He couldn't believe he'd wasted a whole Saturday shopping. It just didn't seem fathomable. He could swear that they'd been to every formal dress dealer in the whole city and she still hadn't found anything she remotely liked. So here he sat in the waiting area with her purse in his lap like the good boyfriend he was. Man was he glad Vegeta couldn't see him right now. He'd never hear the end of it if he could.  
  
"Goku are you listening to me?!" screeched the voice from the only occupied dressing room.  
  
"Yes ChiChi. You said she wouldn't answer her phone," he repeated.  
  
"Yeah, at first I got worried because that guy was kind of strange when I thought about it later. I was thinking about going over to check on her but Bulma called and said she'd went over and Jay told her Juu didn't want to talk to anybody and that she'd call us later. Who do you think he was?"  
  
"I don't know Chi," Goku answered honestly.  
  
"Oh well, I guess I'll know when she calls. Okay I'm coming out and I think this may just be the one," she called excitedly.  
  
Goku stood smiling at the prospect of going home. His smile turned to something else at the sight of her. The seduction red dress was made of a soft satin. It was strapless and the back dipped almost to her waist. The material wrapped elegantly around her slowly refilling curves as it flowed all the way to her feet. She looked herself in the third fold mirror and for the first time in a month smiled at her reflection. When she turn to Goku she didn't even need to ask what he thought by the look on his face but she decided to anyway.  
  
"So what do you think?" she asked walking towards him.  
  
He shook his head as his smile widened. "Wow," was all he could say.  
  
"Wow huh? You think I look wow," she asked as she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
He nodded in the affirmative as he leaned over and kissed her lips. "So can we go now?" he asked against her lips.  
  
"All right," she said pulling out of his arms. "Give me a couple of minutes to change okay?" she said lifting the skirts slightly so she could walked back into the changing room. She was shutting the door when her phone began to ring. "Will you get that for me Goku?" she more instructed than asked.  
  
He picked up the bag and began searching through the contents. He could hear the trilling device easily; it was finding it that was the problem. He finally gave up searching the discreet way and turned the bag upside down. An array of items spread across the seat next to him one of which being the much-desired phone, which had ceased its ringing. However, the phone wasn't what caught his attention. He lifted the small golden tube and examined it carefully. He remember seeing ChiChi with such a tube before her hospital stay. Then he'd thought it was aspirin or something. He didn't think that anymore.  
  
He had just opened the tube causing several small white pills to fall into his hand when ChiChi reentered the waiting room.  
  
"Okay I'm ready. Who was on the phone?" she asked. Her question was forgotten when he held out his hands revealing his unhappy find.  
  
"What are these, Chi?" he asked. He prayed silently that she would say aspirin. He knew his prayer would go unanswered as a myriad of emotions flew across her face, from surprise, guilt, and finally settling on anger.  
  
"Who told you to go through my purse?!" she demanded as she snatched the tube away from him.  
  
"Don't try to turn this around on me. Why do you have those pills? Don't you know how dangerous they are by now?" he demanded equally upset as he watched her begin gathering her things.  
  
"Of course I know!" she snapped. "I go to a class three fucking nights a week to listen to some group therapist tell me how bad they are."  
  
"Then why do you have them?!"  
  
Her eyes turned on him. "Look Goku, I already have one overprotective father. I don't need another," she curtly informed him as she flung her purse over her shoulder. She tried to walk pass him but he grabbed her arm roughly and turned her to face him.  
  
"ChiChi, I just want to help you," he practically cried.  
  
"Well I don't need your help!" She regretted the words before they were even out of her mouth but there was no taking them back. She'd never seen so much hurt on one person's face before and it tore her heart.  
  
He let go of her arm and dropped his arms to his side. "Fine. If you don't want me help there's nothing else I can do but I refuse to watch you kill yourself," he spoke and then was gone.  
  
She watched him go able to find the words that would make him stay. With a half sob she sank into a nearby chair and buried her face in her hands.  
  
* * *  
  
Well that was deep. And you guys thought life would be peachy-kin for Juu. You guys obviously don't know me that well. Oh and thanks to all of you that offered the name Nijuu when I asked for the mom's name. You guys really got me out of a bind today. Anyway, thanks for reading. 


	17. Sweet Revenge

Disclaimer: Well I've had dreams from time to time about owning it but very few of my dreams actually become reality. *shrugs* Go figure.  
  
AN: Yeah, took a minute but it's finally here. Oh and guess what?! I got a beta!!! (Now maybe you guys will actually understand what I'm talking about, eh? ^_~) Much love to hippiechick! You're the best! Anyway on to the fic.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma pressed the doorbell again, then squinted against the morning sun as she looked back at the driveway. She released a soft curse when she confirmed the black dodge was really there. She squared her shoulders a bit and mentally strengthened her resolve. As much as she hated it, she had to do this. Last night had been all the proof she needed.  
  
Due to a scheduling conflict on the school's part, the championship games of both the girls' and boys' basketball teams were moved from Saturday to Thursday night. The gym was packed as the teams from Orange Star High pummeled their opponents into the ground. The evening had only two real down sides. First ChiChi and Goku had fought a few days before causing ChiChi to be a real downer all night, and secondly, she'd had to pee so bad the whole night. That's why the moment they finished the boys' awards ceremony, she'd practically ran to the nearest toilet.  
  
With a sigh of relief, Bulma pulled her jeans up, just as she heard someone enter the previously empty restroom. She recognized the two voices immediately and was about to exit the stall and say hi when she realized the subject of their conversation.  
  
"So you don't think Bulma will be angry?" Launch asked.  
  
"Why would she be?" Marron answered then followed with, "here try this one."  
  
Launch made a soft sound of disgust. "That's too red Marron. I want a clear lip gloss."  
  
Bulma could picture Marron rolling her eyes as she said, "Fine." She listened as the girl rustled around in her bag then said, "Here."  
  
"Thanks," Launch chirped.  
  
"Anyway," Marron said getting back to the point. "I'm sure Bulma's not going to prom alone so it wouldn't be fair for her to expect Yamcha to go alone either."  
  
"But they dated a really long time. There are probably still feelings there and she may think I'm trying to cut in on her guy."  
  
"Oh come on Launch! Everybody knows that Bulma's dating Vegeta now. She won't care in the slightest."  
  
Bulma frowned. And they thought they were being so inconspicuous.  
  
"Besides, Yamcha asked you and you wanted to go. It would have been dumb for you to say no. Even Bulma would tell you that."  
  
"I guess you're right," Launch sighed. "Oh, here's your gloss back."  
  
"You know you should really try some color," Marron told her.  
  
"I am not having this conversation with you again." Her words were accompanied by the sound of her sneakered feet moving toward the door.  
  
"Oh come on Launch!" Marron cried, her words fading slightly as she followed her friend out the door.  
  
Bulma waited a few minutes before she left the stall. As she began to mull over the things said, she examined herself in the smeared mirror before her. This had been one hell of a year. After all that had happened she had to say that now things finally seemed to be settling down. She and Vegeta had worked things out for the most part and even though her parents had decided to split she no longer blamed her mother for it. She had finally accepted it. Everything was starting to fall into place for her, except one thing.  
  
She hadn't spoken to Yamcha since the night of her party, and for weeks afterward just seeing him in the hallways everyday brought a pain to her heart that she couldn't describe. At the time she'd thought it was the pain of a great love lost, and her heart had blamed him for ruining her life. Now she knew better.  
  
Over the weeks her relationship with Vegeta had evolved, and she'd learned the true meaning of love, for that's what she felt for Vegeta, the purest love a teenage girl could ever know. As she looked at her reflection, she realized Yamcha had been right that night. The love and dedication he had put into their relationship had always outweighed the amount she had offered in returned. With a heavy heart she knew what had to be done, but as she now stood on the front porch of the small house he shared with his aging grandmother, she couldn't help but try to think of a way not to do what had to be done.  
  
Her last knock took what was left of her reserves of bravery. She was just about to turn tail and run when the door creaked open.  
  
"Bulma? Why my dear it's been such a long time! How are you?" the wrinkles of the old woman's face scrunched up in an easy smile.  
  
"Hello Nana Sheki. It's good to see you again," she smiled then lowered her eyes to the animal the woman was cradling in her arms. "Hello Puar," she said as she used her index finger to stroke the underside of the animal's chin.  
  
The cat purred gently then jumped out of his owner's arms and into Bulma's. The old woman giggled and clasped her hands together. "See, my dear, you've been gone too long. She's missed you."  
  
"I've missed her too," Bulma murmured as she rubbed her cheek against the soft blue coat.  
  
"Hey Grams I told you I would get it-" Yamcha stopped mid-sentence as he saw who the visitor was. After taking the last step down the staircase he approached the door. "What are you doing here?" he asked with no malice, only blatant curiosity.  
  
Bulma fluttered a moment before clearing her throat. "I need to talk to you."  
  
Yamcha looked unsure of what to say to that, choosing rather to reach for the cat. Bulma handed the animal over and he in turn gave it to his grandmother. "Grams, why don't you and Puar go upstairs and get ready for your appointment? I'll come get you when I'm ready to go."  
  
The old woman grunted, then turned to the stairs. "Come on Puar. They never let us hear the good stuff."  
  
Yamcha watched her go, with a smile, before turning to Bulma, who had stepped into house and closed the door behind her. "Do you want to sit down or something?" he asked. The way he crossed his arms over his chest told her just how uncomfortable he was with the idea.  
  
Bulma smiled a little and shook her head. "No, I'm fine. This won't take too long."  
  
Though he nodded nonchalantly, he couldn't hide the relief in his eyes. They stared at each other for a moment before Bulma reached behind her neck and undid the small clasp there. She held the heart pendent in both hands and offered it to him. "It's the necklace you gave me for my birthday," she explained quickly.  
  
He didn't uncross his arms as he glanced down at the offering. "That was a gift Bulma. I don't want it back."  
  
She took the necklace back, having known that's what he would say. The silence between them filled the whole room, and neither knew what to say next. Finally Yamcha cleared his throat.  
  
"Look Bulma, I have to take Grams to a doctors appoint-"  
  
"Did you know my parents are getting divorced?" she said trying to buy some time to get her thoughts together.  
  
He nodded sadly. "Yeah I saw something about it on TV. I'm sorry."  
  
Bulma dropped her eyes. "It's okay. My mom and I talked things over." She paused a moment before locking eyes with him. "It took some time but I finally realized that nothing lasts forever." He would have to be an idiot not to realize that the conversation had just changed subjects.  
  
"I hear you're taking Launch to prom," she said softly.  
  
His cheeks reddened slightly as he spoke. "Yeah, neither of us had anyone so-"  
  
"You don't have to explain," she told him quickly. "Launch is really nice. I'm glad you found someone, Yamcha. Someone better than-"  
  
"Listen Bulma-"  
  
"No, I need to say this. You were right. I never found the time for us and it was really unfair to you," she paused gnawing her lip. "When you broke up with me, I couldn't understand how you could throw all we had away. Now I realize there really wasn't much to throw away in the first place." The tears that had been threatening couldn't be contained any longer and they began to slowly slip down her pale cheeks, unnoticed by their owner. "The truth is Yamcha, I really do love you. I'm just so sorry that I could never love you the same way you loved me."  
  
He seemed to mull over her words carefully before finally speaking. "You said love. As in present tense?"  
  
She smiled through her tears finally noticing them enough to wipe at them. "You were my first everything, Yamcha. I'll always love you for that."  
  
He smiled gently before opening his arms to her. "Come here." Her smile widened a bit as she walked into his arms, tightly wrapping her own around his neck in their embrace. The simple act was the final closure both needed to one of the biggest chapters in their young lives.  
  
She pulled back, though she left her arms where they lay, and looked up at him. "You had every right to refuse to be second place Yamcha, and I'm glad you did."  
  
Yamcha's eyes lit teasingly as he returned her warm smile. "I bet I know why too. I've heard rumors about you too, you know?"  
  
"Oh really? Like what?" she asked, releasing him.  
  
"Like that you and Vegeta are the new big couple."  
  
She chuckled as she crossed her arms over her chest. "How in the world does everybody know about that?"  
  
"I'm not really surprised. I always felt that Vegeta didn't like me, now I know why."  
  
Bulma laughed full out at that. "It could have been that he just didn't like you. He usually doesn't need a reason."  
  
Yamcha's laughter joined hers at that as he placed a hand at the small of her back. "Come on, I'll walk you out."  
  
The sun beamed down on the two as they reached her car, and Bulma paused after opening her door, something just hitting her. "You know that today is Goku's birthday, right?"  
  
"Yeah. I was going to give him a call later," Yamcha said.  
  
"Well we're having a party for him at the Grove today after the wrestling tournament. He told me he's been trying to do things with you but you always had something else to do. I think it would mean a lot to him if you came."  
  
"You don't mind?" he asked.  
  
"No, not at all," she said sincerely.  
  
"Then I'll see you there," he said.  
  
With a final smile Bulma stood on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Good-bye, Yamcha," she said.  
  
"Good-bye, Bulma," he answered as he watched her slip into the flashy red car.  
  
She gave one last wave before pulling out of the driveway. When his house finally faded from view, Bulma released a shriek of utter joy. Everything had finally fallen into place.  
  
* * *  
  
As Bulma entered the packed gymnasium, she could barely hear herself think for all the noise. If it hadn't been for Goku leaning on the railing that separated the crowd and the competitors, she never would have found her friends. She was more than a little surprised to see how many people had shown up for this final tournament. Expected of course were Krillin and Jay who seemed to be arguing over the outcome of the last match. The true surprise though came from the fact that not only had Goku's whole family turned out for the bouts but so had Vegeta's mother, who sat, pleasantly chatting with Goku's mom.  
  
She was also a little shocked to see Juu there. Even though the girl frequented the matches, she had been keeping to herself ever since finding out her dad was back in town. They had seen so little of her over the last week, it had been her twin who had filled them all in on what was going on. Bulma was going to sit next to the other girl when Goku waved her over to stand next to him.  
  
"Happy Birthday, kiddo," she said, stopping next to him.  
  
"Thanks B! Big turn out, huh?" he said jerking his head toward the group behind him.  
  
"I'll say," Bulma answered. Nothing made her happier than to see the people closest to Vegeta finally showing an interest in the sport he loved.  
  
"And that's not all either," Goku said with a hug grin that must have hurt. When her questioning blue eyes turned to him, he motioned to the door. It took a few minutes of her looking through the crowd before her eyes finally fell on what Goku was smiling about. The tall handsome man leaned against the wall dressed in dark colors. It was obvious that he was trying to remain discreet but that trademark flame of hair on his head couldn't be denied.  
  
"Ohmigod!" Bulma practically cried.  
  
"Shh," Goku said quickly. "We're not supposed to know he's here."  
  
"Oh," Bulma said, then tapped his arm urgently as her eyes fell on someone coming in the door. "Look it gets better."  
  
Goku's gaze followed hers, landing on the dark haired girl standing in the doorway, an uncommon frown graced his handsome features. Bulma picked up on it immediately and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know you guys are mad at each other for some reason but you really should talk about it."  
  
His eyes had were locked on the obviously out of place girl across the room, as he slowly nodded. Pushing away from the rail he made his way down to her. Her eyes lowered nervously as he stopped before her.  
  
"What are you doing here Chi?" he asked over the roaring noise of the gymnasia.  
  
"Well I-" a group of excited girls rushing by cutting her sentence short knocking her into her unusually cool boyfriend. When he didn't move to steady her, she bit her bottom lip to stop it from trembling. It was the first she'd ever looked into those normally warm, obsidian-like eyes and seen nothing. It broke her heart to think she could have done that to him. "Can we step outside?"  
  
He hesitated, then glanced back at the match where two boys were mauling one another. "Vegeta's weight class is up next. I don't-"  
  
"It won't take long," she said quickly.  
  
Goku sighed then motioned toward the door for her to precede him. It took several moments before they found a somewhat secluded spot. ChiChi couldn't believe the pressure she felt as he waited for her to speak; his eyes focused on the floor as he did.  
  
"I wasn't taking those pills. I mean I was, but it's not what you're thinking," she said, deciding to skip all the small talk.  
  
Something entered his eyes then. Confusion. "What do you mean you were but you weren't?"  
  
"They were aspirin Goku. I was taking aspirin," she informed him.  
  
He blinked his surprise before frowning. "Then why didn't you just say that instead of blowing up like you did?" he wanted to know.  
  
"Because I was embarrassed. That tube was what you thought it was. The fact is that I ran out of what I had left of the speed shortly before I went into the hospital, but for some reason I couldn't I get rid of that tube."  
  
She rolled her eyes before adding, "My 'group counselor' said it was like my security blanket. She said needing it was a way of assuring myself that something was there for me. She said I have nothing to be ashamed of. That it was actually helping me recover. Reminding me that even though it was there, deep down I didn't need it."  
  
She shrugged, now looking at her feet in shame. "I guess what I'm saying is I wanted you to know that I no longer need that blanket. I threw the tube away yesterday." It took everything in her to tell him those things, and the way he just stared at her made her painfully uneasy. When he still hadn't spoken after another full minute, she took a shaky breath and murmured, "I'll let you get back to the meet," before quickly taking her leave. Her pride had been damaged enough by just coming here and confessing the weaknesses she just had. She couldn't let him see her breakdown as well.  
  
She had taken no more than ten steps before his calling of her name made her pause. The hurt she saw in his face as she turned to him was heart wrenching. "Do you really not need me Chi?" The childlike pain in his eyes only tripled her guilt, and she barely contained a sob.  
  
"I'm so sorry for saying that Goku," she said walking toward him. "You mean the world to me and I need you now, more than ever."  
  
"Really?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Really," she confirmed placing a hand lightly on his chest. She couldn't believe the way her heart leapt when a smile spread across his face. "I know it sounds corny but you're like the hero of my own little fairy tale."  
  
"Anime," he corrected.  
  
"Huh?" ChiChi asked wondering what cartoons had to do with anything.  
  
"I'd rather be the hero of your own little anime," he explained. "Anime heroes are much cooler than fairy tale heroes."  
  
ChiChi chuckled and nodded her head. "Whatever you say Goku."  
  
"Wow, Chi. I think that's the first time I've ever heard you apologize," he said, wrapping an arm around her waist as he got back to the subject at hand.  
  
"Well, don't get use to it," she politely told him as his lips lowered to brush hers. "So does this mean I'm forgiven?" she questioned.  
  
"Well if you do one thing," he said his eyes almost sparkling now.  
  
"Oh and what's that?"  
  
"Stay." When she frowned he quickly added. "It would mean a lot to Vegeta if you did."  
  
"With all those people, I hardly think he's going to notice if I'm there or not," she complained. She really did not want to stay.  
  
"Okay maybe not, but it really would mean a lot to me."  
  
She gnawed her lip a moment before reluctantly nodding. "All right, Goku."  
  
"Thanks Chi," he said as they reentered the gymnasium. Obviously the last match had gone well because the crowd was in an absolute frenzy. ChiChi's frown deepened.  
  
"What's with them?" Goku yelled over the noise as they reached their blue haired friend.  
  
"They just announced that Vegeta's weight class is next and everyone went crazy!" she yelled back excitedly. "This is going to be double as sweet for me."  
  
"Why?" ChiChi wanted to know.  
  
"Because of who his opponent is. I can't wait to see Vegeta pin that jerk," she stated.  
  
ChiChi rolled her eyes, then pulled away from Goku. "Well if I have to be here I'm not going to stand," she informed him before making her way over to sit with Juu.  
  
Bulma mimicked ChiChi's earlier eye rotation as she smiled up at her oldest friend. "Some people just don't know how to live."  
  
The audience's explosion, as the PA system began to announce the start of the champion, almost drowned out Goku's chuckle. He had to cover his sensitive ears when Bulma added her own shrieks of excitement to the crowd's, as the two competitors entered the ring. The smirk that covered Vegeta's face had nothing to do with his adoring public, however.  
  
"You should have stayed in your own weight class," Vegeta told the other man, thrilled at the chance of getting a piece of this loser.  
  
Zarbon smiled as well, not the least bit intimidated by the smaller man. "Actually I think it's the best idea I've ever had. First I'll take your title then that pretty little girlfriend of yours that comes with it."  
  
Vegeta's smirk only grew as their talk was brought to an end, as the referee began to explain the rules to them. With a quick shake of hands between competitors, the ref declared the start of the match. Zarbon wasted no time in going for the legs, a move that greatly surprised Vegeta though not enough to knock him down. The guy was a lot stronger than Vegeta originally thought. Bending forward, he wrapped his arms around the other man's waist.  
  
Zarbon was more than a little stunned to find himself hoisted into the air, upside down, and then slammed back down again. When the back of his neck connected with the mat, he finally realized he was in over his head. Deciding to try reaching the outside of the ring so he could try a different tactic, Zarbon rolled onto his stomach and tried to make his escape. The sudden heavy weight on his back told him that he was caught. Vegeta's hand caught his arms at the shoulders and pulled back, painfully.  
  
"Where are you going?" Vegeta questioned dropping his head close Zarbon's. "I thought you were going to take my title?" he taunted.  
  
"You haven't won yet. You still have to pin me," Zarbon growled against the pain.  
  
"Oh I will. Don't worry about that. I just want you to see something first. Look up," Vegeta instructed, cruel amusement saturating his tone. Zarbon gazed up, into the crowd and at first couldn't, for the life of him, see what the little shrimp was talking about. Then a flash of blue caught his eyes. He couldn't believe the humiliation he felt as he watched the object of his desire for weeks now cheering her head off for his opponent. Vegeta seemed to sense this shame and decided it was time to add a little salt.  
  
"Mine," he informed the teal-colored man before in one swift move he flipped the loser onto his back and pinned his shoulder blades to the mat. The five-second count was one of the sweetest moments Vegeta had ever known, and when he was declared winner, he could honestly say he had never felt so cocky in all his life.  
  
The crowd went wild as the man in black and white raised Vegeta's hand to officially proclaim him, the four times running, national champion. For a brief moment his eyes found an elated pair of blue ones in the horde of people. Using both hands, the girl in question blew him a kiss, to which he only raised a brow before exiting the mat.  
  
* * *  
  
Much to her companion's chagrin, Bulma sang along happily to the radio as they flew down the road toward the Grove. Throwing her head back, she belted out the chorus of Ashanti's Happy, the wind tossing her blue locks about as the driver put the petal to the metal. Vegeta figured he had been nice long enough and lifted one hand from the steering wheel to flick off the stereo. It was several moments before Bulma realized she was singing alone. She glanced at the radio, then frowned at Vegeta. After a few moments she shrugged. She was in too good a mood to fight with him.  
  
"Vegeta, if I ask you something will you say yes?"  
  
The arched glance he threw her said simply that he wasn't making any promises.  
  
"Well I was wondering if you'd be my prom date?" she said, sweetness dripping from her every pore.  
  
Even the master of hidden emotion couldn't hide his surprise at that. "Why would I do that?"  
  
Bulma shrugged. "Oh, come on Vegeta. It's pretty much assumed that we're going together. I just figured it would be nice if one of us actually asked the other. So what do you say?"  
  
He was quiet a moment before he turned back to her with a crude grin. "What do I get out of the deal?"  
  
Bulma giggled as she returned the grin. "Oh, I don't know," she said running a polished fingernail down his bare arm. "But I'm sure I can think of something that will interest you."  
  
The grin turned to a smirk as he pulled the red convertible in next to Goku's jeep. After turning off the engine he turned to her saying, "Count me in then."  
  
Bulma didn't hesitate to lean across the gear shaft and capture his lips, gently sucking on the bottom lip as she pulled away. "Great! You won't regret it." Throwing one last wink in his direction, she climbed out the car.  
  
After grabbing her carryall beach bag out of the trunk, the two made their way through the thick foliage that blocked the gang's secret hideaway from the rest of the world. As always, they were late, and the party was in full swing.  
  
"Say cheese!" Krillin said pointing his camera at the new arrivals. Bulma, never one to miss a good opportunity, threw her arms around Vegeta's neck and planted a big wet one on his cheek. Krillin chuckled and snapped the shot before Vegeta could pull away.  
  
"Why are you always doing shit like that?" he demanded as he wiped angrily at his cheek. The darkening in his face made both witness' to his embarrassment laugh.  
  
"Because I know you hate it," Bulma answered pinching his cheek, getting her hand slapped in the process.  
  
Krillin shook his head at the pair. "You two," he chuckled as he began winding his camera. He frowned when he realized it was his last picture. "Guess I got a little carried away," he muttered.  
  
"Here give it to me," Bulma said. "I'll put it in my bag. It always takes you forever to get pictures developed, so I'll do it for you."  
  
Krillin shrugged and handed the camera over so she could place it in the already overstuffed bag. At least he wouldn't have to pay to get them developed this time.  
  
"Come on, Vegeta," she said wrapping both her arms around one of his and nuzzling close to his side. "Let's find somewhere to spread my blanket so we can cuddle."  
  
With a grunt of disdain, he shook her off and moved toward the flaming grill Jay had going. Throwing a wink in the shorter man's direction, Bulma hurried after him.  
  
Krillin watched the two for sometime. Honestly he hadn't been any more surprised than anyone else when the two had gotten together. They just seemed to fit. The thought of couples that just seemed right made him start to scan the gathering for his better half. He frowned deeply when he spotted her far from the group, near the lake's edge, her legs pulled to her chest as she watched the water before her.  
  
Sighing heavily, he made his way to her. "You okay, kid," he asked softly. When her nod wasn't accompanied by a look in his direction, he took a seat beside her. "I haven't seen you talk to Jay all day," he commented as he also took up watching the water.  
  
She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear before saying, "I can't talk to him right now."  
  
"Wanna share?" he asked.  
  
"He went to see him," she said simply.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Now all of a sudden he's Mr. Forgive and Forget. He's been riding my ass for the last few days about it and I'm sick of hearing it."  
  
Krillin watched her profile closely as he spoke his next words. "And what about your mom?"  
  
Her face didn't change as she released a half grunt. "She's the same. She said that even though Nijuu has made some mistakes he's still my father. I don't see it that way. I mean, for more than fourteen years I've watched my mother struggle alone to raise Jay and I, and now all of a sudden they want me to just forget all that. Maybe there's something wrong with me, but I just can't do it."  
  
Acting purely on instinct, Krillin reached in front of her legs and took one of her hands in his. Juu shuddered at the contact and Krillin watched as a bitter tear slipped down her cheek. It was obvious that she had been fighting these emotions for as long as she could. Krillin tugged her until she rested her head on his shoulder. They sat, silently watching the water as the tears streamed from her eyes to his shoulder, the sound of their friends' laughter dancing behind them.  
  
* * *  
  
Okay kiddies, next chapter, it's what you've all been waiting for. PROM!!!! Okay, so maybe you haven't been waiting for it but it's coming anyway. See ya then. Thanks for reading. 


	18. A Night to Remember

Disclaimer: Yeah, well, you know....  
  
AN: *ducks* Stop throwing those tomatoes! It's just not nice! Geez it's only been a week. *ducks again* Okay, okay! Maybe two or three. Sorry. Much love and thanks to the greatest chica and my beta hippiechick and also to Sue because I just love her to pieces. Enjoy!!  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta readjusted his collar as he stepped out into the cool, night air. With a frown, he closed the door of the midnight blue PT Cruiser Bulma had insisted they rent for the night. For the first time in his life, he would have preferred to stick with the gang. Krillin's dad had rented a stretch limousine for everyone, but Bulma was determined for them to ride alone. In all honesty, he really didn't mind being alone with her, but he had the feeling she was planning something.  
  
He didn't wait long at the door before it swished open and a bot informed him Miss Briefs would be down momentarily. A half growl slipped from his throat. He knew exactly what Bulma's "momentarily" meant.  
  
"Don't be upset Vegeta. She really is almost ready this time. I just checked on her myself," Mrs. Briefs smiled as she stepped off the last step of the staircase.  
  
Vegeta nodded, not sure what else to do. He'd never been good with parents. They just weren't his forte.  
  
She looked over his midnight blue tux then raised a brow as she reached the white shoes that matched his shirt. "Gold tips?" she questioned.  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Your daughter's idea."  
  
"And a good one, too, I might add. They fit you."  
  
Any smart-ass reply he could think of died on his lips as he watched Bulma descend the staircase. She smiled knowingly at his speechlessness, one fine brow slipping upwards. "What? Nothing to say?" she asked stopping briefly on the second step.  
  
He smirked at the arrogance in her tone; she knew she looked gorgeous. The ball gown was strapless and hugged her torso to the waist where it belled out to her feet. It shimmered slightly from the light glitter placed all over the silk material. The dark blue of both the dress and its matching see-through shawl, matched Vegeta's suit to a tee. Elbow length white gloves and the mass of blue curls framing her beautiful face completed the fairy tale princess look.  
  
"I'm glad that, for once, I've rendered you speechless," she said. She was taking the last step from the stairs when one of the clear heels she was wearing slipped off her foot and landed before Vegeta. When she glanced at him expectantly he raised a brow.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Bulma lifted her skirt and slipped her foot into the shoe without his help. "Some prince charming you are," she said stopping in front of him with a smile.  
  
"I've never claimed to be a prince," he answered with a smirk, not fighting the urge to kiss her. He didn't lift his head until a flash of light caught his eye.  
  
He frowned as he looked up just in time to find Mrs. Briefs lowering her camera. "That one is going right in the front of the photo album," she said.  
  
Bulma chuckled as Vegeta frowned. She then walked to her mother and kissed her cheek before saying, "Goodnight Mom."  
  
"'Night sweetheart. You two have fun, okay?"  
  
Bulma nodded before turning back to Vegeta. "You ready?" With his nod, she took his arm and the two walked out into the night air.  
  
They shared the same companionable silence that accompanied many of their rides, as he guided the car along the dark streets. Bulma hummed softly to the songs drifting from the radio. It was when Ginuwine's Differences began to flow from the stereo that Bulma smiled at her date. Vegeta, feeling her eyes on him, glanced in her direction with a soft smirk. The moment passed as he returned his eyes to the road, taking a right that led into the dark forest. They drove for thirty minutes on the lone strip of road before a burst of softly twinkling lights came into view.  
  
Being the fashionably late couple they were, they had no problem with prom traffic. Vegeta pulled right up to the waiting valet. He handed over the keys as one of the teacher/chaperones helped Bulma out. When she was finally at his side, happily lacing her arm through his, they entered the cabin. The place was packed as couples wondered between tables and the filled dance floor. Jimmy Eat World's The Middle jumped from the DJ table, and everyone was dancing to the fast pace as if they were wearing jeans instead of formal dresses and tuxes. Bulma's eyes found their way to glass doors at the back of the cabin. They were open and the party seemed be spilling out under the beautiful night sky.  
  
"Come on, Vegeta. Let's go see if the guys are out there," she yelled over the music. At his nod, she released his arm and the two started to make their way through the wave of satin and beaded dresses. They made it outside to find many of their peers had chosen to take pictures against the beautiful background the night sky created.  
  
ChiChi was just about to snap another shot of her friends when the newly arrived couple caught her attention in the corner of her eye. Looking up with a frown she called, "B! You two get over here!"  
  
Never one to be told twice, Bulma dragged her reluctant date across the wooden deck. She positioned him next to Goku and pressed herself to his chest just as ChiChi snapped the next shot. She began winding her camera and frowned. "Okay guys, this is the last shot so make it good."  
  
"Wait ChiChi! You should be in this picture too," Bulma cried.  
  
"Oh! Well," ChiChi looked around the deck but didn't see anyone who could take the picture. All the other couples were either too enamored with one other or were in the middle of taking pictures themselves. "Looks like we're out of luck B-"  
  
"Bulma!"  
  
All eyes turned to the door as Launch, dressed all in pink, came dragging her prom date across the deck. "I'm so glad you finally got here! It's time to announce the prom king and queen. Being the head of the committee, it's your job to do it."  
  
Bulma waved a dismissive hand at the girl's ramblings. "Whatever. Just take that camera from Chi and take a picture of us, will you?"  
  
Launch blinked and then nodded her head. "Sure!" Frowning, ChiChi handed the camera over with a "you break it you bought it" look then quickly positioned herself between Juu and Goku, throwing her arms around her boyfriend's neck. Launch raised the camera to her eye and chirped, "Okay, say cheese!" The flash went off as four of the six cried the dairy product with glee.  
  
Launch smiled as she handed the camera back to ChiChi and grabbed Bulma's hand. "Come on!"  
  
Bulma almost tripped on her skirt four times before Launch pulled her back into the room and up the stairs on the DJ's booth. Launch released Bulma to say something in the man's ear. He nodded before turning down the music and nodding to Bulma.  
  
She stepped up to the microphone placed at the center of the stage and tapped the mic experimentally before clearing her throat.  
  
"Okay guys, gather around," she instructed. After about ten minutes, the group of teens had done as told to a certain extent, several people still filing in from the balcony. Bulma frowned heavily as the noise in the cabin continued to increase. "All right quiet down," she said. They paid her no attention. "Hey! I said shut-up!" she screamed into the microphone. That got their attention. Now, with all eyes on her, Bulma smiled.  
  
"Okay, first off, as head of the prom committee, I want to thank you all for coming. I also would like to give special recognition to the other members of the committee because without them none of this would have been possible. So will you all join me in giving them a hand." A soft round of applause went up for the blushing members of said committee. When the praise died out, Bulma cleared her throat and nodded to Launch. The other girl motioned for two boys to carry a small table up on the stage as Bulma turned back to the mic. "Now, for the event you've all been waiting for. The tradition of prom king and queen is almost as old as Orange Star High itself. Competition this year was tight, and to all the nominees, myself included, I'd like to say congrats on the efforts you put forth this year to make you eligible for this honor-"  
  
"Hey Bulma! Cut the babble and announce the winners already!" came a familiar cry from the crowd. As the group began murmuring their agreement, Bulma narrowed her eyes at a smirking ChiChi in the back of the room. ChiChi didn't flinch under the stare only leaned back further in her boyfriend's arms, smirk still in place.  
  
"Fine," Bulma grunted, holding her hand out for Launch to hand her the first envelope. "First, of course, I'll announce this year's prom king," she said as she used the letter opener to cut the paper free. Handing the golden object back to her assistant, she pulled out the card. A huge smile spread across her lips before she spoke into the microphone again. "It is seriously so my honor to announce this year's Orange Star High Prom King as," putting in a big dramatic pause she practically squealed into the sound system, "Kakarot Goku Son!!"  
  
An even louder screech came from the back as ChiChi threw her arms around her boyfriend's neck and planted a kiss on his reddened cheeks. A "Who me?!?" look covered his face as Krillin gave him a congratulatory slap on the back.  
  
Bulma sighed and rolled her eyes. "Goku!!"  
  
He looked up at from the group that had crowded around to congratulate him. "Huh?"  
  
"Get up here!!" she said threw clenched teeth.  
  
Realization dawned on his face, and he smiled. It took him a few minutes to make it through the excited crowd and up the stage. He waved bashfully at the cheering group as he walked across the stage to where Bulma was now holding a large red crown with fur lining the bottom. He smiled down at her before bending at the waist so she could try to place the crowd on his wayward locks. After a few frustrated tries, they decided it would be better if he just held it in place. Launch came around behind him and placed an extremely aged red cape with matching fur lining on his shoulders, snapping it into place with a golden clasp in front.  
  
Smiling brightly, Bulma turned back to the waiting students. "Okay kiddies, now for his queen. Launch, if you'd be so kind as to hand over the envelope." The girl happily did so and Bulma cut the letter open. She bit the corner of her lip as she worked the card out of its envelope. The excited light in her eyes when she did read it made everyone certain that she was about to read her own name. Imagine their surprise when she said, "It must be the year of the athlete. This year's Orange Star High Prom Queen is Miss Juuhachigou Jashgi!"  
  
Juu's, who hadn't really been paying attention to the goings on, expression of surprise was comical.  
  
"What are you waiting for babe?!?" Krillin said, giving her a little push forward.  
  
It took her a few minutes to cover her bewilderment with her usual coolness. She made her way to the stage and stopped next to a smiling Goku. She was attacked by waves of blue as Launch moved behind her to place a cape similar to her royal counterparts on her shoulders, while Bulma moved in front to place a bouquet of flowers in her arms. Bulma hugged her friend tight, crushing the flowers between them, before moving to the table. Picking up the large, cubic zirconium tiara, she handed it to Goku, who gave her a lost expression.  
  
"Put it on her head, Goku," she sighed.  
  
The "oh" look returned, as he held the crown on his head in place with one hand and tried to place the other crown on Juu's with the other. After a few clumsy moments, Juu brushed his hand away and placed the ornament on herself. The audience chuckled at their display before letting up a cheer.  
  
"All right, now the moment we've all been waiting for. Goku must kiss his queen before leading her out for a spot light dance," Bulma instructed, almost laughing at the identical looks of surprise on her friends' faces. When she nodded firmly, Juu rolled her eyes as Goku blushed. With no other way out, Goku leaned over and peck the blonde's cheek. This obviously displeased the crowd who was looking for something a little juicier.  
  
"What kinda kiss was that?!?" Bulma cried.  
  
"The only kind he's going to get," Juu answered curtly. "Now are we going to dance or what?"  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes and nodded toward the DJ, who started a soft melody, before turning back to the pair. "You two are no fun. Get off my stage."  
  
Goku chuckled as he held his arm out to his queen. Juu took said arm and let him lead her down the steps to the dance floor. As all eyes focused on the royal couple on the floor, Bulma made her way off stage. After weaving through the crowd gathering around the dance floor, she finally stopped in front of her date, who was leaning against the back wall near the deck doors.  
  
She glanced back to where Goku playfully dipped Juu causing her grab her crown in order to save it then smiled at Vegeta. "Pretty neat huh?"  
  
He answered with a jerk of his head toward the doors. Bulma arched a brow in question then shrugged as she followed his silent instruction. Her shoes clicked softly on the wood as she walked to the rail, which surrounded the deck. Upon reaching it, she turned and leaned against it facing the approaching Vegeta. He just looked at her for a moment before asking, "You're not upset it wasn't you?"  
  
She smiled and shook her head. "No, not at all." The arch of his brow told of his skepticism at this. "Okay, maybe I'm a little disappointed but not upset. I'm happy for Juu. She has a lot of stuff going on right now. She deserves a little happiness."  
  
She wasn't sure what the nod of his head meant but she assumed it was good. The swishing of her skirt was the only sound on the deserted balcony as she turned to rest her gloved arms on the rail. She smiled down at the water flowing below, her left hand toying with the locket on her right wrist. "Besides, worse things have happened to me than not becoming prom queen," she said as he came to stand next to her, arms crossed over his chest. She looked down at the locket fondly before looking at him. "And much better things are happening to me right now."  
  
If she didn't know any better, she'd say his cheeks reddened at the comment. She chuckled slightly at the sight then joined him in gazing at the sparkling lights in the sky. Silence had always been golden between them, and the sentiment was never truer than at that moment. Both would have been perfectly content to continue watching the stars in peace if it hadn't been for the switch of melodies inside. Vegeta turned his head at the soft purring sound coming from Bulma's direction. He raised a brow at the way she was swaying to the music, a dreamy smile on her lips.  
  
"I take it you like this song," he stated more than asked.  
  
"Hmm, like? No, I love this song," Bulma murmured. "It's called A Woman's Work by Maxwell. It's so pretty," she whispered wistfully. She hummed for a few moments until she felt someone gently grab her upper arm. Her eyes questioned him as Vegeta tugged her away from the rail.  
  
Ever so slowly he pulled her to the center of the deck and into his arms, smiling at the stunned look in her eyes. Such was her surprise that, Vegeta had to release her waist and wrap her arms around his neck. With her hands linked behind his head, Vegeta wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. It was then Bulma realized he was actually willingly dancing with her. She had never in a million years thought she'd be dancing under the stars, with the man of her dreams, on the most beautiful night of her life. With a content sigh, she snuggled closer and rested her head on his shoulder as he swayed them to the beat.  
  
The pretty melody had long since ended and yet they continued to hold each other close, making their own music. They stayed in their embrace some time before Bulma pulled back and looked into those flashing black orbs. She let her gloved hands cup his face before saying, "I want tonight to be special. I rented a room at Horizon Star Hotel and Suites. I want you to come back there with me tonight. Will you?"  
  
Vegeta seemed somewhat surprised that she would take such a forward approach. He delayed so long that Bulma was almost afraid he'd say no. Any such thought was erased as he leaned forward to capture her lips in a gentle kiss. With a moan, she leaned forward into the kiss, taking it much deeper than Vegeta had intended. The probing play of their tongues continued until the excited voices of teens entering the balcony invaded their privacy. As Vegeta pulled away, Bulma smiled and took his hand in hers.  
  
"Come on," she said giving him a little tug as a few couples drifted out. "Let's go tell everyone bye. I'm kinda anxious to go now. Know what I mean?" He only nodded as he let her lead him back inside the building.  
  
* * *  
  
ChiChi tightened her arms around Goku's neck as she continued to place excited kisses all over his face. "I'm soooo proud of you!" she squealed as she settled more firmly in his lap.  
  
Goku chuckled as he took the crown off his head and placed it on the table. "Thanks Chi."  
  
Across the table, Juu and Krillin smiled at the couple's antics. After a glance around the dying party, Krillin turned back to his companions. "You know, I probably should have asked this earlier but do any of you know where the after party is?" All he got were blank looks to which he raised a brow. "Don't you guys think we should find this out before prom is over?"  
  
Juu rolled her eyes as she toyed with the tiara on the table before her. "Why don't you just ask someone?"  
  
"Ask someone what?" Launch asked as she and Marron stopped next to the table.  
  
"Where the after party is," Krillin answered.  
  
Launch smiled. "Well, that's easy. It's at Yamcha's."  
  
"Oh okay, cool," Krillin said.  
  
ChiChi cocked her head to one side as she gazed at Marron. "Who are you here with, Marron?"  
  
Marron smiled excited. "Jay. I was going to ask Zarbon, but do you guys know he lost Friday?! What a loser! Anyway, I would have had to come all alone if I hadn't convinced Jay it would be more fun to have a date."  
  
Jay grunted as he came to stand next to her. "And you were wrong. Have you seen all the free ass walking around here tonight? If it weren't for this date nonsense I would be shacked up in a hotel with three or four girls by now."  
  
Frowning, Marron slapped his arm. "Hey! See if I sleep with you tonight!" she fumed crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
Soft chuckles went around the table before Yamcha walked up, wrapping an arm around his date's waist. "You're all coming to the party, right?"  
  
"Definitely!" Goku said, receiving nods from the rest of the table.  
  
"Awesome," Yamcha said then turned his attention to the newest arrivals. "And what about you two?"  
  
Bulma raised a brow as she paused behind Goku and ChiChi's chair, Vegeta stopping a step behind her. "What about us?"  
  
"Yamcha's throwing the after party. You guys coming?" ChiChi piped up.  
  
Bulma threw a smile over her shoulder before saying, "I think we're going to skip it. I've partied my high school years away. It's time I start some new trends," she finished with a smile. Several curious looks turned at Vegeta's amused grunt.  
  
"Well, if you change your mind you know how to get there," Yamcha shrugged before looking down at his date. "Mind leaving a little early to help me set-up?"  
  
Launch quickly shook her head. "No, not at all." Yamcha seemed quite pleased at her eager response, and didn't even bother to wave at his friends before leading her toward the door.  
  
Marron giggled as she watched them go before turning back to the smiling table. "Aren't they cute?!? I think they like each other!"  
  
"I think that's pretty obvious," Krillin chuckled.  
  
When the DJ put on Vanessa Carlton's Ordinary Day, Marron practically squealed her excitement and grabbed Jay's arm. "Come dance with me and you might just get back in my good grace," she told him. Sighing, he let himself be dragged to the floor.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes at the two before turning back to the table. "Well, we came over to say congrats to Mr. and Mrs. Prom King and Queen and tell you guys we're outta here."  
  
ChiChi raised a knowing brow at the two. "Oh? Leaving so soon?"  
  
Bulma threw a playfully glare in the brunette's direction. "And don't you wish you were so lucky." When the girl rolled her eyes, Bulma chuckled and nodded to the rest of them. "See ya guys." Similar farewells were tossed back at her, as she turned to leave, Vegeta close on her heels.  
  
* * *  
  
After slipping the keycard in the lock, Bulma pushed the door open and stepped into the room. Her eyes took in the exquisite yet simple decorations of the suite as she waited for the sound of the door closing behind her. When the soft click came, she turned to face the room's only other occupant. He stayed near the door watching her closely, allowing her the first move. Smiling, she walked over to cup his face between her hands and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. Her skirt rustled slightly when he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, deepening said kiss.  
  
As they kissed, she let him pull the shawl from her shoulders and drop it to the floor, however, when his fingers found their way to the buttons at the back of her dress, she pulled back and looked deep into his eyes. The "What?" expression on his face couldn't be denied as she stepped out of his arms. Sighing, she tried to explain.  
  
"Does this feel odd to you?" she questioned.  
  
His brow knitted in scowl at her words. "What are you talking about?"  
  
She bit her lip gently, suddenly feeling very silly. "So, I guess that means you don't feel something strange?"  
  
He frowned at her for a moment before simply shaking his head. Feeling stupid, she nodded and stepped back to him, pressing her lips to his once again. He was hesitant at first this time; his eyes remaining open in the first moments of the kiss, but before long he succumbed to the power her lips had over him.  
  
Trying to shake off the weirdness she felt, Bulma rested her hands on his shoulders as their lips brushed over and over. The feeling didn't ease and Bulma strengthened her resolve by pressing her lips to his, her tongue dipping into his mouth. Determined to beat the edginess, she pressed her body more firmly to his and let her fingers find the buttons of his jacket. With them free, she slipped her hands beneath and pushed the jacket to the floor, quickly following it with the dark blue vest that lay underneath.  
  
In all her actions, the feeling of awkwardness didn't go away. She thought she was alone in her feelings until she reached for the buttons of his shirt and his hands caught hers. He broke the kiss and frowned at her deeply. Even though she couldn't fully read his expression, it was obvious that she wasn't the only one a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"Please don't tell me that after everything we've been through that now things are going to get weird between us?" Bulma moaned. His frown only deepened. Sighing heavily, she began nipping at her lip nervously, before coming to a conclusion. "Okay, this is no big deal. I mean, of course things should be weird. We've been friends since we were in like seventh grade. It's only natural that we'd be a little weirded out about taking the next step."  
  
"You think so?" he questioned.  
  
Bulma frowned, being not quite sure if he was being serious or sarcastic. She had a strong inkling it was the latter. "Well, yeah, of course. I mean, we can't just go from best friends to lovers without there being a little feeling of unease."  
  
His brow hitched slightly at the words. "Oh and what do you propose we do about it?"  
  
The feeling that she was being patronized wouldn't go away anymore than the odd feeling between them would. She was about to tell him exactly what he could do with his snotty attitude when she rethought her position. Cussing him out wouldn't get her anywhere with Vegeta. He was obviously just as frustrated as she was with the situation, and in classic Vegeta style, the only way he could deal was to be an ass.  
  
Clearing her throat, she started again. "I think we should try again, but take things slowly. We don't have to rush. We have all night, after all."  
  
He considered this for sometime before finally nodding. She smiled and held her hand out to him. After a moment's pause he took the offering, and let her led him further into the suite. They spent the next ten minutes walking around the elegant room, chatting randomly as they did. Their trip finally brought them to the large bedroom where Bulma slowly began removing the long white gloves from her hands, taking great care to keep her bracelet in it's now permanent place on her wrist. After laying them on the nightstand, she turned and walked over to Vegeta. She wrapped her arms his neck and twirled her fingers in his dark strands.  
  
"So," she started, smiling when his arms came around her waist. He tilted his head slightly as if waiting for her to speak and she tilted hers the opposite direction before brushing her lips against his. He returned the kiss so gently she almost whimpered from the pleasure of it.  
  
His lips moved from her mouth and crept along her jawbone. She sighed softly as his lips continued down the side of her neck. His mouth parted slightly as it reached her collarbone and continued kissing/sucking to her shoulder. Bulma took this as an opportunity to turn in his arms, presenting him her back. His lips never left her skin as he drug his mouth from shoulder to shoulder blades.  
  
While he continued to suck on her creamy white skin, Bulma's breathing began to quicken. He tightened his hold on her waist and pulled her flush against the front of his body. One of his hands slowly made it's way up the side of her body and brushed the curly locks, which were blocking his access to her long neck, aside. Bulma decided to lend her aid by reaching behind her neck pulling the mass of curls around to rest in front of her body, giving his mouth complete access. He accepted the obvious invitation and continued to trail openmouthed kisses up and down the side of her throat.  
  
This time when he reached for the buttons on the back of her dress, the thought to stop him never entered her mind. Though the nervousness was still there, her youthful passion was much stronger. His lips continued their seduction as one hand made quick work of the buttons and the other gently massaged her tummy, causing heat to quickly rise there. A shiver ran through her as the silken material fell away from her body and pooled around her feet. His lips lifted then so he could turn her to face him. Slowly, his eyes roamed down her lush curves, now only clad in the barest hint of lacy blue fabric.  
  
When those obsidian-like orbs came back to her face, Bulma smiled softly and stepped out of the mound of silk lying at her feet. She turned away from him and walked over to the bed, turning down the blanket. She climbed into the bed and took a few moments to adjust a few pillows behind her back. She then ran her fingers through her blue locks, spreading them across her shoulders. Taking a deep breath, she patted the bed in invitation.  
  
There was the slightest pause in his step before he slowly made his way over to the bed, unbuttoning his shirt as he walked. Upon reaching the bed, he let the top slip to the floor, and his hands began working his belt as she looked on with great interest. The slacks soon accompanied the dress shirt and he sat on the bed facing her. Bulma nuzzled her cheek against the hand he placed there. When their lips met this time, both would have to admit that it was by far the sweetest kiss they'd ever known.  
  
Bulma reached behind her and unsnapped her bra. As the pert globes fell free, Vegeta's hand slowly moved from her cheek and down her throat to gently cup one. Bulma's arms circled his neck as she tried to pull him closer. He allowed her to pull him down on top her, her curls splashing across the pillows beneath her head. Their tongues continued to twist playfully, as each kicked their remaining garments off under the blanket. They kissed and caressed for a few minutes more before his desire for her became too much for him to hold off. Slowly, he positioned himself between her legs only to growl in frustration when she placed her hands on his chest and broke the kiss.  
  
"V-Vegeta, wait," she murmured, breathing heavily.  
  
"What is it?" he frowned.  
  
"I- I didn't bring anything with me," she explained, gnawing her lip indecision.  
  
His frown deepened, as he grew angry with himself. How had he let himself forget something like that? He wanted to kick himself for what he'd almost done. The last thing either needed in their lives was another unexpected surprise. With a growl, he rolled off her and reached for his pants lying on the floor. He quickly found what he was looking for in his wallet and slipped the protection on. After tossing the wrapper aside, he repositioned himself over a now smiling Bulma.  
  
"Better?" he questioned.  
  
She nodded as she pulled his mouth back to hers. "Nothing, I like better than a well prepared man."  
  
He smirked against her lips at the comment as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He buried his hands in her hair and deepened the kiss as he gently entered her body. A shuddery sigh of pleasure slipped from her mouth into his and she thrust her hips forward a bit, urging him to continue. His mouth twisted over hers again and again as he began pumping in and out of her body. His mouth increased its pressure as he increased the speed of his strokes. Nasal sighs and moans rose from her as he pushed her closer to ultimate pleasure. A gasp slipped from her throat into his mouth as the muscles of her lower body began to contract violently around his member. She murmured his name softly as her orgasm washed over her and sighed as she received a soft grunt as he found his own release within her.  
  
He collapsed on top of her, breathing heavy, at the completion of his climax. They lay panting, limbs tangled together, for several moments before he rolled onto his back, taking her with him. She lay across his chest for several moments trying to slow her beating heart. As it slowed, she couldn't fight the exhaustion that was taking over. She closed her eyes, barely on the level of consciousness, as he tightened his arms around her and whispered softly as she drifted away,  
  
"I love you, Vegeta."  
  
* * *  
  
Hope you guys enjoyed. Special thanks to Namek Kaia for the name of the hotel. See you next chapter. Thanks for reading. 


	19. My Friend

Disclaimer: *sighs* I'm not even going into this with you again..  
  
An: This chapter is dedicated to everyone that will be surprised and/or confused at the end of it.  
  
* * *  
  
Her eyes opened slowly as a thin ray of sunlight began streaming into the room. After a few moments of confusion, the events of last night came back to her and she smiled. With a content yawn, she stretched leisurely and snuggled down into her pillow. It was only then that she realized she was alone. Frowning, she rolled over to look around the room. She was more than a little relieved when she spotted him. He was leaning against the large bay window, dressed in his slacks and button down shirt. From the way he was watching her it was obvious he'd been waiting for her to wake. Extending her arms fully above her head, she stretched, smiling as his eyes immediately landed on the small amount of creamy white skin uncovered by the movement. When his eyes snapped back, hers chuckled and she put her arms down, hugging the sheet tight around her.  
  
"Morning," she murmured on a half yawn.  
  
"Morning," he answered, his tone particularly gruff.  
  
She cocked her head to the side curiously. "Have you ever noticed you have a slight accent?" When he raised a brow at the comment she nodded. "You do. Now, that I think it, so do your parents. Odd," she finished thoughtfully.  
  
He didn't say anything, only kept the same strange look of interest, which had held his features since she'd awaken. It was obvious he had something on his mind, but it was way too early for her to play guessing games with him. Yawning, she sat up, blanket still clutched tightly to her breast.  
  
"Why are you up so early? Check-out isn't until eleven," she said running her fingers through her tangled locks.  
  
His lip curled in amusement. "It's past noon."  
  
She yawned again before his words sank in. After blinking in surprise a few times, she glanced at the window. "Oh," she finally said, drawing a soft chuckle from him. She pulled her knees to her chest, still hugging the sheet and smiled at him. "Something on your mind?" she questioned.  
  
The smirk fell slightly as he crossed his arms thoughtfully. She thought he wasn't going to answer when finally he spoke. "Where are you going to school next year?"  
  
Not seeing that one coming, she raised a brow. "Well, I haven't decided for sure yet, but I'm thinking CalPolytech, San Luis Obispo. It's in California and their engineering school is suppose to be pretty good," she said on a half shrug.  
  
Nodding, he pushed away from the wall. "Time to go."  
  
Sighing dramatically, she reached for her gloves on the table beside the bed. Inside the right one was a small hidden pocket where she'd placed a capsule. With a flick of the wrist she tossed it on the bed causing a small travel bag to appear.  
  
She chuckled at his raised brow. "A girl always has to be prepared," she explained.  
  
"Right," he said with a roll of the eyes.  
  
She chuckled again then moved to get out of the bed. An unheard of moment of bashfulness washed over her as she remembered her nakedness.  
  
"Uh," she started, her cheeks coloring at the amused expression on his face. Clearing her throat, she tried again. "Uh, Vegeta, um, do you mind?"  
  
"No, not at all," he smirked.  
  
Her eyes narrowed in a glare that could scare the dead. "Get. Out. Vegeta."  
  
"Is there something I couldn't see in the dark that you're hiding now?" he questioned. If the upward twitch in his lip was any indication, he was enjoying himself immensely.  
  
Growling, she lifted one of the pillows and shook it at him. "If you don't get out of here this instant, you'll be sorry."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Not liking his snotty tone one bit, she chunked the pillow at him, missing by a mile. Chuckling, he picked up the pillow and tossed it back on the bed before heading for the door. "Make it quick," he tossed over his shoulder before closing the door behind him. Bulma waited a few moments to make sure he was really gone. Satisfied it was safe; she quickly hopped up and carried the bags into the small bathroom.  
  
It took almost two hours before all their things were gathered and they could check out. Bulma babbled happily the whole trip to Capsule Corp. about everything from prom decorations to the hotel room, drawing neutral grunts from the driver. When they finally reached the domed building, Bulma kissed him deeply and hopped out with a promise to call. He watched until she slipped into the house with one last wave before he started the ignition again.  
  
As he headed home across town, he let his normal scowl slip back into place. He had definitely gotten himself in deep this time. Even he, if only to himself, had to admit last night had been almost perfect. Almost. Until she had ruined it. She hadn't acted this morning as if she had known what she'd admitted the night before. He feared that was where her feelings were heading since the night of Juu's birthday party. Now he didn't know what to do. It was bad enough that she had said it, but his reaction was much worse. He hadn't felt upset in the slightest. In fact, instead of pushing her away, he'd pulled her closer.  
  
He didn't have time for this love stuff. Even though things had been better lately, his parents had proven that love between a man and woman wasn't worth shit. All it brought was pain to everyone involved. The only truly happy couple he'd ever seen was Kakarot's parents. In the years he had lived with the Sons, he'd seen a very different side of the enigma he knew to be love. However, the crumbling of all the other relationships around him lead him to believe the Sons were a single exception to the rule. As he pulled the car to a stop in his driveway, he wondered if Kakarot knew how truly lucky he was.  
  
Slipping out of the vehicle, he swung his jacket over his shoulder and hurried up the porch steps. As he entered the house, his first thought was food. He realized he hadn't eaten since noon the day before. He tossed the jacket over a chair as he headed for the kitchen. He had pushed the door just slightly when his father's voice drifted out, something in it causing him to pause.  
  
"But I just don't understand. How could he?" the older man marveled.  
  
A meaningful pause followed before his mother's soft voice answered. "Honestly, I don't know, Vegeta. But it's all there in black and white."  
  
"But the legend-"  
  
"I know what the legend said," Argana interrupted her husband. "But obviously we misinterpreted it. The fact is, Vegeta, that the legend did come to fruit. Frieza is dead and we can finally go home."  
  
As his father fell silent, Vegeta frowned. Frieza? Home? What the hell were they talking about? His confusion was such that he didn't realize he had pushed the door a bit, causing it to creak. Argana pulled her hand away from the letter lying on the table between her and her husband, and turned at the sound.  
  
"Vegeta, is that you?" she questioned.  
  
Biting back a curse, he pushed the door fully open and stepped into the room. He eyed each of them carefully before crossing his arms over his chest. His father scowled at him as his mother smiled softly.  
  
"How was the prom?" she asked.  
  
"It was fine," he said simply.  
  
"Well good," she answered with a smile.  
  
When neither parent spoke up to explain themselves, he stepped into the room, his eyes falling on the letter between them. "What is that?" he said finally locking eyes with his father, daring the man to lie to him. Vegeta Sr. narrowed his eyes on the boy, not liking his look one bit. The tense silence finally ended with Argana's soft words.  
  
"Sit down, Vegeta."  
  
His suspicious gaze turned on her momentarily before he took the seat offered him. When they still couldn't find the words to begin, Vegeta reached for the letter. They didn't stop him nor did either attempt to, as he frowned at the odd characters on the paper.  
  
"What is this?" he questioned as he finally looked up at them.  
  
"It is Saiygo," his mother answered.  
  
"What?" he scowled.  
  
"Saiygo," his father repeated. "It is the language of the mighty Saiyan - jin people. The language of your people." The last was spoken to clear the boy's mind. It only raised more questions.  
  
"What are you talking about? What's a Saiyan?" he asked in confusion. Vegeta scowled, as his parents glanced at one another, not sure how to continue. "Will you two stop pussyfooting around the issue and just tell me what you're talking about?"  
  
His mother bit her lip and found new interest in the tabletop. Growing frustrated with their games, Vegeta moved to stand, only to be halted by his father's voice.  
  
"Stay where you are boy. We'll explain everything to you now," he said, glancing at his wife. She nodded then slowly raised her eyes to those of her son.  
  
Vegeta growled as he narrowed both eyes on his parents. "Well, out with it already."  
  
His father chose to ignore his tone of voice for the moment as he decided how to start his tale. "Though you were born here, something I greatly regret, your mother and I have not always resided on this backwater planet." When the younger man raised a skeptical brow, his father held up a silencing hand. "Let me finish before you start to doubt me." He took the begrudged nod he received as a sign to continue. "The planet we belong to is called Vegeta-sei. There we, you, your mother, and I, are the ruling family." He once again ignored the disbelieving grunt from his son's direction. "We are descendants of a great warrior race meant to rule the galaxy. However, the coming of a disgusting pink creature known as Frieza halted the claiming of our destiny.  
  
"Five years before your birth Frieza came to our world. His power was unlike anything we had ever seen and we had no choice but submit to his rule," his words held such shame and disgust that even Vegeta believed him for a moment before mentally shaking the feeling off as the man continued. "We purged countless planets for that animal, allowing him to take advantage of our Oozaru form in order to insure complete annihilation of the current species on the planet. Survivors were not an issue if the planet's moon was out." Vegeta paused in his spill when it became obvious he'd lost the boy with the talk of the Oozaru form. He decided to move on before he was distracted by a question from the youth.  
  
"In our slavery there was one beacon of hope that we would one day be delivered. A thousand years before the arrival of Frieza the mightiest of us had risen. He was the Legendary Super Sayian-jin. His power was uncontested by anything in the universe. He was completely unstoppable, and in the end only his own power was able to defeat him. Legend told that another Super Saiyan would arise one day and be even greater than the one before him. It was in this prophecy we put all our faith."  
  
It was at this point Vegeta could hold his mocking grunt no longer. "That's a wonderful story, Father. Now would you like to try the truth?"  
  
Vegeta Sr. was about to cut into the boy when his wife spoke up.  
  
"You will hold your tongue until he finishes, Vegeta," she said softly, yet forcefully. "You wanted the truth and that's exactly what you're getting. Now hear him out."  
  
The boy obviously wanted to protest but instead kept his mouth closed. There was a respect he held for his mother that would never be felt toward the other man at the table. It was out of that respect he waited silently for the story to continue.  
  
With a nod in his wife's direction, Vegeta continued. "Many believed that I was the one the prophecy spoke of, for someone of such power would of course come from a royal bloodline, but I knew this was not so. Deep down I knew I was not cable of reaching such levels of power, however if I were to have a son," his locked with the frowning boy across the table, "maybe he could be the one to rise up against Frieza.  
  
"When word spread that the queen was expecting a son, the whole planet was in an uproar. A new heir to the throne meant a possible savior for our race. This gave our people a new hope, something Frieza would never allow. Several advisors encouraged me to send your mother away until after your birth but there was no one I trusted enough to protect her but myself. It was then that my Chief Advisor came to me with a plan.  
  
"Vegeta-sei had many alliances before the coming of Frieza. One of them was with Earth. When your mother was about six months along, Bardock, who was then my Chief Advisor, had reached one of our old contacts here. You know him as Gohan."  
  
"Kakarot's grandfather?" Vegeta questioned.  
  
His father shook his head. "It made for a good pretense but the old man is not related to Bardock's family." He waited for his son's response. When none came he continued. "The contact was willing to find suitable placement for us here on Earth, where Frieza couldn't find us. Left with no other options, I gave Bardock the go ahead to make the arrangements."  
  
Vegeta's disgusted grunt caused him to pause. "So, you just ran away? That's so typical of you."  
  
The older man glared at the youth. "I did what I had to do to protect my family and insure the liberation of my people."  
  
"Forgive me, but your ideas on protection are almost laughable. Maybe you should work on them as you deal with your cowardice. There's much to be desired in both," he snarled.  
  
The father couldn't speak against that truth. He'd been wrestling with those very thoughts much too long too. With a wary sigh, he continued his story. "My personal guard Nappa was meant to accompany us but everyone knew that once Frieza realized the royal family was missing, every elite would be needed to aid in the battle that was sure to follow. Every member of my staff carried elite status except Bardock.  
  
"He hadn't wanted to leave. I knew it even if he wouldn't say it. He was newly mated and had a young son just barely two years of age. But he was a very honorable man and would do whatever the crown asked of him. He never even mentioned that Lyneaxa was with child again. His responsibilities were that important to him.  
  
"Knowing time was of the essence, we left as soon as possible. When we reached this planet, Gohan set us up with all the necessities, including this home. There were no other free homes in this area so Gohan simply allowed Bardock and his family to stay with him. It was actually young Radditz that chose the old man's disguise. Within a few months of living there, the toddler began calling the aged man Grandfather, and it stuck.  
  
"When you were finally born the idea was for me to train you until you achieved your destiny and were ready to free our people. However, that never came to pass." He paused there frowning deeply.  
  
Vegeta scowled at his father a moment longer before turning to his mother. "Why are we returning now?"  
  
"The letter says that the legendary Saiyan finally arose in a young boy no more than ten years of age. His name is Brolli. He defeated Frieza a month ago, and the letter only now reached us," Argana answered. "They are sending a ship for us all the day after your graduation. Radditz will also be done with his classes for the semester by then, so there won't be too many questions about our sudden disappearance."  
  
Vegeta scowled. "Does this Saiyan race of yours always put their fate in the hands of children?"  
  
Neither parent could answer him. Shaking his head in disgust, Vegeta stood from his chair and headed for the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" his mother wanted to know.  
  
He didn't even bother answering her as he disappeared through the door.  
  
* * *  
  
Radditz looked at both his parents as if they had lost their minds. A similar expression was set on his brother's face. "You're joking with us, right? I mean, we can't be from another planet. That's crazy," Radditz said receiving a nod from his brother.  
  
"I'm afraid it isn't as crazy as you think, my son. The king has informed me that we leave in a week. It is time we return home," the last word was said if not even Bardock himself bought it. After all this was their home. They all knew that.  
  
Both boys looked at one another with wide eyes before turning back to their father. "But Dad," Radditz started. "That's just after Kakarot's graduation."  
  
Bardock nodded. "I'm quite aware of that, boy. The queen thought that all three of you boys would want to finish the school year out before leaving."  
  
Radditz couldn't believe his ears. Glancing to his right, he looked at the silent old man he'd known as his grandfather. It had all been a lie. Everything was a lie. Grandpa Gohan didn't look up but instead kept his eyes on the table before him.  
  
"Well, I'm not going."  
  
All eyes turned to the youngest member of the family at the statement. "Don't be ridiculous, boy. Of course you're going," Bardock informed him.  
  
Goku only shook his head. "No, I'm not. That place isn't my home. This is. Besides, OU is waiting for me, and ChiChi needs me." He paused a moment and shrugged. "I'll miss you guys, I really will, but I'm not going."  
  
Bardock narrowed his eyes at the boy. "Now you listen to me Kakarot. This is no time for games-"  
  
"And I'm not playing," Goku said softly. "I'm sorry Dad. I just can't."  
  
Bardock couldn't remember ever being angry with his youngest son but apparently there was a first time for everything. Couldn't the boy see that none of them wanted to leave but they had no choice? Bardock had known that they would have to return to Vegeta-sei one day but he had never anticipated that they would actually come to love this little blue planet. The sullen faces around the table truly upset him but there was nothing he could do about it. It was time for them to leave. They just had to find away to deal with their disappointment.  
  
He was just going to have to explain this to his son, but before he could speak, he felt a hand lightly touch his arm. Turning to his wife, he frowned in question.  
  
"Perhaps Kakarot is right dear," she started, giving his arm a little squeeze when he looked as if he would protest. "I mean there's no law saying he has to return. There isn't one saying any of us have to return."  
  
"What are you saying?" he frowned.  
  
"I'm saying that if the boys don't want to go I see no reason to make them. They're both adults now, so they can care for themselves. And the king has been very reasonable lately. I'm sure he won't mind granting them permission to stay."  
  
Bardock found himself unable to deny the hopeful faces his sons turned on him. Sighing, he turned back to the woman beside him. "And you my dear? Do you wish to stay as well?"  
  
Lyneaxa smiled softly. "I do but I'll go where ever you go, love."  
  
Bardock nodded then smiled across the table. "I guess that only leaves one question. What say you old man? Willing to put up with us for a spell longer?"  
  
Gohan returned the smile, obviously pleased with the turn of events. "I guess I'll have to find a way to cope."  
  
Bardock chuckled before turning to the smiling youth again. "How is it that you always seem to get your way in this family?"  
  
Goku shrugged. "I'm just lucky I guess. Besides, I was helping you Dad. I mean do you really want to live on a planet where one day Vegeta will be king?"  
  
Bardock couldn't help laughing at that. "I suppose not." When his laughter subsided, he stood. "I'll guess it's time I called the king and tell him I was outvoted."  
  
When their father was gone, Radditz good-naturedly elbowed his brother. "Good job Kakarot. You saved the day."  
  
Goku's face was overcome by a goofy grin. "Yep! I'm the hero."  
  
Radditz chuckled as he shook his head. His little brother was something else.  
  
* * *  
  
The shower door clicked softly as Bulma opened it and stepped out. Humming softly, she slipped into her white terry cloth robe. Using the sleeve of the robe, she wiped off the mirror above the sink and continued humming as she smiled at herself in the looking glass.  
  
"Kami, I'm gorgeous," she said happily. She ran her hand through the wet blue locks and paused when the light reflected the bracelet adorning her wrist. She smiled at the treasured piece of jewelry. As she examined the precious silver links, she opened the locket and frowned. It really was a shame to just let it go to waste. "Too bad I don't have any pictures of just me and Vegeta. That would be perfect. Oh wells. I'll put one of the group in here." Shrugging, she left the steamy bathroom.  
  
She headed straight for the large walk-in closet for a change. Before she could reach for the light switch however, she tripped and fell face first on the closet's soft white carpet. Growling, she glanced back to see what had tripped her and just made out her beach bag. Sighing, she stood and grabbed the bag, carrying it out of the closet and over to her bed. She might as well finally unpack it. She didn't have anything better to do.  
  
As she pulled out the contents of her bag, she let her mind wonder back to prom. Everything had been so wonderful last night. Sighing wistfully, she pulled her sunglasses out of the bag and tossed them on the bed. The next thing her fingers found was a small black camera. Frowning, she looked the camera over. "I don't have a camera like th-" she stopped when she remembered the day of Goku's party. "Shit! I was supposed to get this developed." She frowned at the camera a moment then flipped open the small door keeping the film in.  
  
"Hmm," she murmured softly as she looked the film over then smiled. "Hell, I can develop this. No sweat." She slipped the film into her robe pocket and left the room. Surely, there were some chemicals in the downstairs lab she could use.  
  
She practically skipped down the stairs as she hummed a little tune she couldn't seem to shake. But she wasn't complaining. Nothing could get her down today. She planned for a great day. After she developed this film maybe she could take it over to Krillin. Frowning, she rethought that. She loved Krillin to death and his dad was great but she wasn't up to dealing with his grandfather. Grandpa Roshi was by far the most disgusting old man she had ever met. She didn't know how Juu spent so much time over there with that old fart ogling her.  
  
Shaking her head she decided she'd just give the pictures to Krillin on Monday. Instead, for her perfect day, she'd call Vegeta when she was done. Maybe she could even talk him into taking her somewhere tonight. With a smile, she stepped off the bottom step and was just about to turn right, toward the basement door when the doorbell chimed. Shrugging, she turned to the door instead of letting one of the bots get it. Upon opening the door, she was very happy she had.  
  
"Hey you!" she chirped, not hesitating to wrap her arms around his neck and press her lips to his. Such was her excitement to see him she failed to notice that even though he didn't push her away, he didn't return the kiss either. Pulling back she smiled. "Missed me already, huh?"  
  
Instead of the smart-ass answer she was expecting, he looked her face over closely, finally coming to rest at her eyes. Bulma's smile fell slightly and she tilted her head curiously. "Something wrong, Vegeta?"  
  
He frowned deeply then unclasped her hands at the back of his neck. "Where is your mother?"  
  
Bulma raised a brow then shrugged. "Shopping. Been gone all day. Why do you ask?"  
  
Vegeta nodded as if this information were acceptable to him. "We need to talk," he said. The seriousness in his tone left no room for argument.  
  
Nodding slowly, she stepped aside for him to enter. "We can talk in my room."  
  
He didn't say anything as he headed for the steps. Biting her lip, Bulma slipped her hands into her pockets and followed him.  
  
Something gnawed at the pit of her stomach the whole trip to her room. Once they were both inside she turned to close the door, breathing in heavily before turning back to face him. He was staring out the window, obviously in deep thought and Bulma swallowed around the lump in her throat. A feeling of déjà vu washed over her and she couldn't help but bite her lip a little harder. This couldn't be happening to her again. It took all the courage she had to walk over to him.  
  
"Vegeta, what's wrong?" she asked softly, not sure she really wanted to know.  
  
"I have to leave," he said finally.  
  
"Leave? But you just got here-" she started in confusion.  
  
"That's not what I mean." He finally turned to face her then, his somber expression making her heart twist. "You should sit down."  
  
"I'd rather stand if you don't mind," she replied.  
  
"I do mind," he answered. "Sit."  
  
Her eyes narrowed slightly before she sat down on the bed. This definitely wasn't good. "Okay, I'm sitting. Explain."  
  
It was obvious he wasn't sure where to start. Finally he sighed. "The day after graduation, I'm leaving."  
  
"Oh," was all she could say for a moment. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Vegeta-sei."  
  
She couldn't help arching a brow at that. "Vegeta, are you feeling all right-"  
  
"Will you just be quiet and let me finish?" he growled.  
  
With a glare, she crossed her arms over her chest, waiting silently.  
  
Now that her momentary silence was insured, Vegeta decided to cut straight to the point. "After dropping you off this morning, my parents informed me that we would be returning to our home planet known as Vegeta-sei. Apparently on this planet we are the ruling family, but were forced to leave due to circumstances I don't feel like explaining right now. They received a letter this morning saying it is safe for us, as well as Kakarot's family, to return to the planet." He paused there in his hurried explanation, trying to gage her reaction.  
  
Her earlier scowl held throughout his tale. When she realized he was finished, her face went completely blank. The blankness didn't last long, however, as fury settled there instead.  
  
"You know, Vegeta, if you wanted to break up with me all you had to do was say so, not make up some wild story. At least Yamcha had the decency to tell me the truth."  
  
"You think I'm lying?" he frowned. It had never occurred to him that she might not believe him. Why, he wasn't sure. He didn't even believe it.  
  
Standing, she almost growled at him. "Of course I do. You didn't actually expect me to swallow that bull, did you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The simple sincerity in the single word almost got her then she quickly shook it off. "You're so full of shit, Vegeta. You don't want me, fine. I can deal with that. Just tell me. Don't try to spare my feelings with lies."  
  
His eyes narrowed on her before he spoke again. "I've never been one to spare anyone's feelings. Why would I start with you?"  
  
She stopped then and looked at him. Really looked at him. Nothing about him spoke the lie of which she had accused him. He just seemed weary, tired, and as lost as she was beginning to feel. As she continued looking him over, she felt a sudden heaviness settle in the pit of her stomach. She had always thought of Vegeta as the one she went to for the truth, but he couldn't be telling the truth now. Could he? He had to be lying. Right? One look in his eyes and she knew the truth. No matter how much she wanted to deny it, the truth was staring her right in the face.  
  
She slowly closed her eyes and swallowed around the lump in her throat. "You're telling me the truth, aren't you?" She didn't need the answer he didn't give. Slowly she walked over to her dresser and rested her hands there, keeping her back to him as she spoke. "I guess you should go then," she said softly as she idly toyed with a hair clip on the dresser top.  
  
She could almost feel the heat of his scowl on her back as he spoke. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well if you're leaving in a week, I-I'm sure you have a lot of packing to do," she said as nonchalantly as possible. She prayed he hadn't caught the slight hitch in her voice.  
  
"That's all you have to say to me?" he questioned slowly. His voice held almost no emotion at all but it was obvious he was looking for something. Or perhaps waiting for something. Something only she could give.  
  
She shrugged as her eyes stayed with the clip. "What else is there to say? You're my friend Vegeta, and I will miss you a lot, but friends leave. It's a part of life."  
  
"Your friend?" he questioned in challenge.  
  
She couldn't force herself to look at him for fear of a complete breakdown, so instead she nodded. "Yes. My friend," she murmured.  
  
It was a rare moment when silence wasn't comfortable in their relationship. This was one of those moments. It might have stretched on longer if Vegeta hadn't finally had enough.  
  
"Very well," he said bitterly. He didn't pause once in his step as he left the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
The closing of the door sent a shudder through Bulma's body. No longer able to hold her façade, she ran a hand into her still slightly damp locks. After she slowly made her way over to the bed and sat, she cupped her face between her shaking hands. Once the first tear escaped there was no stopping the rest. As sobs began to wrack her body, it took all she had to gasp for breath between each. Finally, she gave up on breathing and focused her energy on the heart-retching cries that escaped from her throat.  
  
Her pitiful moans became louder and louder with each passing second, and as Vegeta stepped out on the front porch he couldn't help glancing up at the open window just above him. The temptation to go back in was strong, but he reminded himself she had plenty of friends to comfort her once he was gone. His going back up there would have no more effect than if ChiChi or Krillin went up there. After all, he was just another friend. It was that thought that got him to his car and enabled him to leave the driveway without looking back.  
  
* * *  
  
*smiles* Hope you kiddies enjoyed the twist. See ya next chappie. Thanks for reading. 


	20. Into the Rest of Our Lives

Disclaimer: I own nothing...seriously I own nothing. Even the computer I'm at now doesn't belong to me. Sad ain't it?  
  
AN: I really am sorry about the delay. Some stuff happened and I really haven't been into writing but I promise the next chapter will not take anywhere near as long. Anyway, I want to dedicate this chapter to Sue, dbzobsessed, and my fav chica. Anyway, you guys enjoy this long awaited update.  
  
* * *  
  
Goku pulled his jeep into the makeshift lot and glanced through his passenger side window at the black Sunfire. He cut the engine before opening his door and climbing out, heading for the thick foliage blocking his view of the frequented meeting place. As he pushed his way through he realized this would be one of the last times he ever set foot in the Grove. Everything was coming to a head. With the passing of graduation, it would be time to say goodbye to everything he had known in childhood. So much distance from the family he loved, so many friends he might never see again. That final thought became all the more sombering as he cleared the brush, his eyes falling on the figure staring out into the sunset far beyond.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he approached the figure. Standing behind the sitting man, he glanced down at him. "Thought I'd find you out here." Being ignored, as he expected, Goku seated himself on the grass beside his friend. Legs akimbo, he toyed with a blade of grass as Vegeta continued to ignore his existence. He tried waiting Vegeta out, figuring he had to acknowledge him at some point. Then he remembered whom he was talking about here.  
  
Resting his arms behind himself to lean back on, Goku watched the sky as he began to speak. "You know, I called ChiChi a little after our parents talked to us," he paused and chuckled as he thought of the next part. "She didn't believe me to say the least." He glanced away from the heavens to get the other man's reaction. There was none. Sighing, he tried another approach. "We're not going back."  
  
As expected, this caught Vegeta's attention, causing him to turn his frown from the sunset. "What do you mean you're not going back?" he demanded.  
  
Goku shrugged, looking down at him. "Dad talked to us about everything and then we decided we don't want to leave. This is our home after all."  
  
Vegeta scowled at him for several moments before grunting at him in disgust. "Typical."  
  
Goku studied his profile curiously. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean exactly what I said. It's so typical of you Sons to make it all sound so simple when the situation is anything but," he almost sneered.  
  
Goku's perplexed expression remained. "But it is simple. If you don't want to go you don't ha-"  
  
Vegeta growled as he glared at him. "Will you just shut up?! Not all us live in the little perfect dream world your parents have erected for you since your birth. Nothing in this life is 'simple'. There are responsibilities that keep some of us from just deciding that we'll do whatever we want."  
  
"So what you're saying is you'd abandon your responsibilities here...responsibilities to people who actually care about you for those to a people you don't even know?" Goku questioned.  
  
The grunt that followed was expected, however, the words were not. "Care about me? Right. Why don't you go shovel that shit somewhere else Kakarot, cause I'm not in the mood for it."  
  
"I'm not shoveling you anything Vegeta. I can't believe you don't see how many people care about you. I mean your parents, my parents, your friends, Bulma-"  
  
Something close to a roar, but not quite, escaped Vegeta's throat as he pushed himself to his feet. "Leave me alone Kakarot!" he growled as he started down the incline to the beach like area below.  
  
Goku was not sure what had caused the outburst as he stood as well, watching the man walk toward the water. All he knew was he wanted so badly to get through to his longtime friend. "You know Vegeta, all your life you've had to look out for yourself because the people who should have looked out for you didn't," he called at the smaller man's back, causing him to pause. "Now is no different, Vegeta. Once again you're on your own with this. Nobody, not even your parents, can make you go back. The decision is your own," he paused slightly before continuing. "I only hope you make the right one."  
  
Vegeta paused several minutes before continuing down the slope as if he had not heard a thing. Goku stood silently watching him for several moments before he sighed and turned, heading back to his car.  
  
* * *  
  
She yawned as the blow dryer droned on and on. Pointing it further down the cheap satin material, she fought a sigh. She could not believe it was so boring on the day before graduation. Wasn't everybody supposed to be extremely hyped about it? They should all be out doing things together. Yet, here she was blowing the wrinkles out of her graduation gown. What a dull way to spend the last days of her senior year. Then again, with everything that was going on-  
  
"Mind helping me with that when you finish?"  
  
Not even glancing over her shoulder at the voice, Juu shrugged. Nodding, Jay pushed his shoulder away from the doorpost, and after retrieving his own gown from his room, he returned and hooked the hanger on the peg next to his sister's. Without even pausing or looking in his direction, she moved the heat to his gown. He stood beside her, watching the wrinkles fall, in silence for several moments before he spoke.  
  
"So, is all that nonsense I heard about Goku and Vegeta true?" he asked, his bored tone unable to hide his interest in the topic.  
  
Her hand paused in its movement a second before she continued. "Who told you about that?" she asked. Goku had asked them to keep quiet about their parents' big secret. Whoever told was in for it.  
  
Jay shrugged at the question. "Yamcha."  
  
"And he heard it from..." she pressed.  
  
"Krillin, I believe. What does it matter? Is it true or not?"  
  
"I suppose so," she said, keeping her eyes on the gown. She was going to pop Krillin. He had such a big mouth.  
  
Jay once again nodded, his expression unchanging as always. Juu ran the blow dryer down the hunter green gown one last time before shutting the machine off as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"It's been a while since we've done anything. Since you'll be leaving soon and all, maybe we should see a movie or something," he threw out offhandedly.  
  
"I'll probably be busy later," she commented, not even sparing him a glance.  
  
He frowned at the obvious brush off. "I wasn't trying to pressure you into going to see him," Jay said suddenly as he inspected the gown for more wrinkles.  
  
She was surprised by his words, however, the casual way she turned to him showed no sign of it. "Oh?"  
  
"Yes," he answered, lifting the gown after deciding the job she had done would do.  
  
"Then tell me, what exactly you were trying to do?"  
  
Turning to her for the first time since entering the room, he held her icy gaze. "I was trying to make you see my point of view. You used to be pretty good at it. Now, you're a total bitch about it."  
  
Her eyes narrowed briefly before she shrugged and moved to unplug the blow dryer. "I don't know why you're Mr. Forgive and Forget suddenly. I happened to have noticed the nonexistent father figure you seem to be so in love with now," she commented as she wrapped the cord around its appliance.  
  
Jay frowned, watching her. "It's not that I'm 'so in love' as you put it. I wanted to see what he had to say for himself. At first I didn't buy his apologies any more than you do, but after listening to him talk for a while..." he finished on a vocal shrug.  
  
Anyone else would have thought the meeting had no effect on the boy at all, however, Juu could easily see through his façade. The twins had always shared a certain bond, making it impossible for one to hide anything from the other. Something during the meeting with their father had touched her brother, something very difficult to do.  
  
"What did he say?" she questioned after a moment, taking a seat on her bed as she returned the blow dryer to its box.  
  
Jay placed the gown back on its wall hook so he could cross his arms while he watched her. "Just talked about what he's been doing over the years. Wandering mostly," he paused before questioning. "Did you know Mom left him?"  
  
She looked up in surprise before frowning. "Don't tell me that bastard is trying to blame Mom for him not being here."  
  
"No. In fact he made a point to assure me he wasn't. The fact is she left him to protect us. Apparently he had a drug and alcohol problem that was getting worse with each passing day. She had no choice but to leave."  
  
Not sure what to say, Juu just scowled at her brother. This was all news to her. She had always thought he had just up and left them one day. The few memories she had of him had him coming in during the wee hours of the morning. As she had grown older she had come to believe his disappearance had something to do with another woman. A drug or drinking problem had never crossed her mind. However, this new knowledge did not change the facts. He had not been there for them when they really needed him. There was no excuse. "So knowing he's a druggie suddenly makes everything okay for you? God, you're a chump," she said bending over to push the blow dryer under her bed where it belonged.  
  
Jay's eyes narrowed angrily. "I didn't know you had a problem with druggies. You still hang out with ChiChi after all."  
  
Blue fire snapped as she raised her gaze to him. "You should shut up when you don't know what the hell you're talking about. ChiChi is trying to get better!"  
  
"So is Nijuu," he countered. The statement gave her pause just long enough for him to slip in his next point. "I'm not going to sit here and argue with you. Just know that I think you should hear what he has to say. His... explanation, or what have you."  
  
"Why? Because I owe him that much?" she sneered bitterly.  
  
"No, because he owes you that much. I've never known you to turn down what you're owed, Juu," he finished.  
  
She continued to glare at him briefly before lowering her eyes. When she raised them again it was as if she would speak, but the phone rang, saving her from a rebuttal. Leaning back over her bed, she retrieved the cordless telephone from the nightstand on the opposite side of her bed. "Hello.........oh hey Krillin...yeah..."  
  
Jay, deciding the conversation was over, lifted his gown and turned to the door. He was halfway through when she said his name, giving him pause.  
  
"Hold on a sec, Krillin," she said into the phone before covering the mouthpiece and looking at him. "What time is that movie?"  
  
Arching an eyebrow at the question, he shrugged. "I'll call the theater."  
  
Nodding, she laid back on the bed as she continued her phone call. He watched her a second more before heading back to his own room.  
  
* * *  
  
"No. No, I haven't. Uh- uh. Well...because we're not really speaking that's why. Look, just have Goku call him and see what he's up to," Bulma sighed moving the receiver to her other ear. "I know- yes but- I-Chi- will you just listen to me a minut- yes I know," she growled trying to keep her temper in check. "Chi, listen. I have to go. Yeah, my mom is calling me...All right. I'll call you back then. Bye," she quickly cut the girl off as she placed the phone on its stand.  
  
Grabbing a hair tie off her dresser she hit the shower to wash off the grim of a day spent in her mother's garden. Brief yet refreshing, she emerged fifteen minutes later pulling her hair out of the tie. Snatching up her robe, she picked the comfy and lazy choice as opposed to actually dressing. It was the late afternoon anyway. Not like she would be leaving the house again anyhow.  
  
After spending the entire day together pulling up weeds in the garden, her mother had tired goading her into going shopping that afternoon. Graduation being tomorrow, her mother seemed to think they needed to spend as much bonding time as possible. She supposed she could see where her mother was coming from, but going out just did not hold any appeal for her. Ironically, her salvation had come when the divorce attorney called insisting he had some things to talk over with her mother. And to think, she thought she would never have a reason to thank the scum ball. It had taken thirty minutes to convince her mother it was okay for her to be left alone for a few hours.  
  
Then ChiChi had called, and her much loved, though extremely annoying at the moment, buddy had only one topic in mind: Vegeta.  
  
Ever since the boys' parents dropped their bombshell, ChiChi had been hounding her about calling Vegeta, talking to him.  
  
"He needs you B and you're just turning your back on him," the brunette had repeated a hundred times in the last week. To say it was getting annoying was the mother of all understatements.  
  
Goku and Krillin weren't much better. Neither was as blunt as ChiChi, but they never missed a moment to slip in a comment about her situation with Vegeta. Juu was the only person who seemed to understand she needed time. And it was through Juu that she made all her inquires about his doings. Unfortunately, there did not seem to be much to report. Apparently, he was steering as clear of all group functions as she was. After getting what little knowledge her friend had they would simply move to another topic, something else she silently thanked Juu for.  
  
After tying the belt of the robe, she slipped her hand in the pocket and frowned in confusion as she pulled out the small roll of film. It took another moment before she realized what it was. Sighing, she headed downstairs to the lab. With her mom out of the house, she might as well pass the time on Krillin's pictures.  
  
It only took a few moments after entering the room to find the chemicals needed. After setting up a makeshift darkroom in one of the small back offices, having spent most of the time looking for a red light bulb, she locked herself away in the room.  
  
Keeping her mind occupied for the next few hours as she brought each picture to life proved to be more difficult than she thought it would be. She finally settled on mentally sifting through her closet for a dress for tomorrow. The class sponsor had asked that they all stick to dark colors under their gowns for a sense of unity and this proved to be her problem. One was more likely to find lime-green in her closet than black, which meant she might just have to go out today. Sighing heavily at the prospect, she realized she hadn't even been paying attention to what she was doing anymore. Clipping what appeared to be the final picture on the roll to the wire running above her head, she inspected it under the red light and felt her heart jerk as she did.  
  
The camera had caught his features in a moment of scowling surprise as she threw her arms around his neck, pressing her lips to his cheek. She had forgotten this picture was on this roll. The day of Goku's birthday party, the day he'd won the championship, the day she had asked him to prom. Things had been perfect that day. They were not perfect now.  
  
She slowly began backing away as the picture started to swim before her eyes. When her back hit the wall she realized there was nowhere to go. She could not turn her back to the facts anymore. No matter how much she wanted to pretend or hide from the truth, nothing would ever be perfect again. Everything in her life that had ever really mattered was now slipping through her fingers and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. Nothing would ever be the same.  
  
When her knees came up to meet her chin, she vaguely registered she was sitting on the floor, her back against the wall, tears slipping at their will. She glanced up at the picture, looming before her, mocking her. She brought up a hand to wipe the hopeless, bitter tears from her face and her eyes caught the twinkling silver there. She stared at the bracelet, mesmerized, for several blank moments before she sneered at it and tugged at it violently. Whether she had not really put her heart into relieving herself of the treasure, or the metal had simply stood its ground, did not change the fact that the bracelet did not move; however the little locket did open, its emptiness almost glaring.  
  
She stared at it, her tear soaked lashes batting at it in lost thought for a long moment. Those blue puddles turned from the empty locket to focus on the picture hanging above. Suddenly the picture did not seem so looming, so mocking. It, for the moment, was soothing, her last connection to the peace she had so briefly known on that day. Her last connection to that peace. Gazing at the empty locket one last time, she stood slowly and moved toward the picture, her mind set to somehow capture that peace. Permanently.  
  
* * *  
  
Keeping the leisurely pace she had maintained from her car to the building, Bulma made her way to the southeast lobby of the Maolji Sports Arena at the local university. The green satin hung loosely off her shoulders, open to show the simple yet elegant little black dress she had chosen for the occasion. Even though she was late, she kept the stroll like rate, her mind wandering over a hundred memories gone by as her arm swung at a steady rhythm, the tassel hanging from the green cap in her hand swinging slightly faster.  
  
Two classmates ran by her, causing the gown to flap around her as they barely missed her: a boy and a girl. Holding hands, the boy playfully scolding her for making them late. The girl giggling as she recalled that their overstay in the car being just as much his fault as hers. The boy laughed as he tugged her along a little faster, holding her hand tightly.  
  
As she watched, an odd sense of envy washed over her. Pushing back the sensation, she lowered her eyes to the tile below her feet, her heels echoing around her until she reached the lobby entrance.  
  
She stepped around a classmate and her family as she entered the room full of green donned teens/adults. As she continued into the horde, she took note of the activities around her. A group of boys were practicing tossing their caps in the air. Most stood chatting, some about memories gone by, while others discussed memories yet to be made. She continued the search for her friends, passing a group of girls fixing each other's hair this way and that for the best graduation picture appeal. Stepping around a hugging pair of girls, she finally spotted the three familiar backs. Stopping beside the tallest of the group, she tired to figure out what they were all watching so intently. "What's up guys?"  
  
"ChiChi," Krillin answered with a nod of his head. Bulma followed the silent direct until her eyes fell on the brunette.  
  
"I need everyone's attention right now! I didn't give you those numbers for nothing!" she raged at the overly excited student body. They ignored her. Her tirade continued.  
  
"She's going to make herself sick," Goku muttered with an uncommon scowl.  
  
"Will you all listen to me?!? It's almost time to start!" she paused, growling her frustrations. "Launch! Launch, where are you?! LAUNCH!!"  
  
Having been giggling up into Yamcha's face, Launch jumped at the high- pitched summons before she kissed his cheek and hurried over. "Yes Chi-" She gave a comical little "oof" sound when the class president shoved her clipboard toward her chest.  
  
"Do something with your classmates. I need to find some Aleve," she said over her shoulder, all ready heading for the ladies' room.  
  
Launch blinked several times before smiling sweetly and after a moment of looking over the clipboard, she turned to the masses. "Okay, I need everyone's attention," she called out sweetly, getting the same response ChiChi had been graced with. In an odd moment, a scowl touched her features as she tried again.  
  
"I need your attention please," she said a little louder. A few heads turned in her direction as the rest went on with their conversations. Bulma arched a brow as she watched the normally sweet tempered girl redden with rage. "I SAID I NEED YOUR ATTENTION DAMNIT!!!"  
  
All was silent.  
  
Launch smiled.  
  
"Okay guys," she started again in a normal tone. Well, a tone normal for her. "You all received a number when you came in that will put you in two lines, which will seat you in alphabetical order-" No one made a sound as she continued on cheerfully.  
  
"What a skitzo," Juu muttered. Bulma nodded her agreement.  
  
"Now a few of you did not receive a number," Launch continued. "That's because you'll be seated on the stage for one reason or another, so now I'm going to put you in the order you'll be seated on the stage. The rest of you start lining up by your numbers. In other words, find the person with the number before yours and get behind them," she smiled as they slowly began filing into line. "Thank you!!" She put the clipboard under close inspection for a moment once again before she moved on to the next task. "Now will all of you without a number come to me?"  
  
"Come on before she freaks again," Juu said starting over, Bulma quickly falling in step behind her.  
  
Launch gnawed on her lip before looking over the list ChiChi had took such care creating. "Okay, so ChiChi is first in line, then you Juu, then you Bulma, followed by Cassandra," each girl fell in line as she spoke, "- then after the class officers is the Valedictorian," she frowned looking at Bulma. "Hm...tell you what B. You get behind Cassandra. It's much more important to be Valedictorian than to be class Secretary. Now, for the Salutatorian...where is he?" She was all ready off on her search by time Bulma moved back in the mini-line. Her eyes wondered around the room before landing on the compact mirror in Cassandra's hand. The sight of her own features was a startling surprise. She had been avoiding mirrors for the last week for fear of seeing just this picture in it, so afraid what she would see, reminding her of the pain, would break her heart all over again. If there was anything left of the muscle to break.  
  
Bulma had just found the strength to turn away from the side reflection when another pair of eyes flashed angrily in the mirror. Amber locks flying, Cassandra snapped her head around to fix her with a glare.  
  
"Problem?" the red head questioned as her eyes narrowed.  
  
Raising an eyebrow, not even slightly intimidated, Bulma shook her head. With a half snort, the girl turned back to applying her make-up. Bulma noticed she took great care in tending the dark circles around her eyes. The once friendly girl had become more and more belligerent as the year progressed. Nobody was quite sure what to make of her odd behavior. Any further pondering of the girl's situation came to a sharp halt as a familiar growl reached her ears.  
  
"I said let go of me." There was no attempt to veil the threat in his voice.  
  
"Stop being difficult, Vegeta. Now get in line behind Bulma," Launch's voice carried.  
  
Then he was there.  
  
He was keeping his distance, but she felt him, almost as if he was breathing down her neck. Keeping her back ramrod straight, she focused ahead as ChiChi emerged from the bathroom at the same moment the class sponsor entered the lobby. The football coach/history teacher muttered something to the dark-haired girl then the two made their way over to the class.  
  
"All right kids. This is the last walk. It's what you've been working toward for the last four years," Coach Mase started as the last few excited teens fell into place in line. "I want you all to know that this is by far one of the best classes I have ever had the honor to work with. I wish you all much success in your future endeavors as well as much happiness. Now, let's hear one more cheer for the best damn senior class around!" he finished strongly, slipping back into football mode briefly as the cheers went up.  
  
And then it was time. The junior class ushers, dressed in white gowns, took their places at the head of the two lines, leading them to the large auditorium where they would take the next step in their young lives.  
  
* * *  
  
Okay kiddies. My computer is going off-line for a few days, so if you write me in that time I promise to get back to you when I get back. Thanks for reading. 


	21. Commencement

Disclaimer: Yeah...well...you know...  
  
AN: Sorry guys. Enjoy.  
  
* * *  
  
He readjusted the black trench coat over his arm and switched the single red rose into his other hand as his eyes scanned the throng of people milling about the east lobby.  
  
"Like a ghost out of the mists of my past." The voice had deepened slightly over the years, but he had no problem recognizing it. The memories of so many different temperaments reflected in that voice passed through his mind as he turned to face his own ghost.  
  
He had not imagined it. She was every bit as beautiful as the dreams, which tormented him, portrayed her to be: more beautiful still with the light touches of the years past settling on her face. "Rei," he smiled softly in greeting. "You're looking well."  
  
"I was about to say the same." An easy smile spread across her lips as she tucked a silken strand of raven hair behind her ear. "Jay told me he went to see you," she continued after a momentary pause. "He said you told him everything," she added softly.  
  
"I think I owed him the truth at the very least," Nijuu nodded. "It's what I owed both him and Juu, though she doesn't seem as eager to lay claim to what she's owed."  
  
Her smile was so full of pity he almost turned away. "She'll come around. She just needs time," she assured him. She paused with a sly smile before adding, "She has a stubborn streak that did not come from my side of the family."  
  
A soft chuckle rumbled through his chest as he nodded. "Yes, I see that very well. So, how have things been with you?"  
  
"Life has been good to me. I can't complain."  
  
"Good. You deserve happiness," he said, sincerity dripping from his words.  
  
"Everyone deserves happiness, Nijuu. No matter what mistakes they've made," she replied softly.  
  
He could not understand how after all he had put this woman through it was possible she had not hardened herself to him. Yet, he found not a single trace of anger or bitterness in her smiling face. Of course, hatred and resentment had never been Rei. She just did not seem capable of such awful emotions. In that moment, he realized just how much he had lost the day she had walked out of his life.  
  
"I wish things could have been different between us," he said so softly not even he recognized his own voice.  
  
Her eyes softened with that piteous look again, and this time he did lower his eyes. "So do I, Nijuu," she answered just as softly. "So do I."  
  
He had no response as the sounds of children's voices neared and his wife - ex-wife - turned and squatted down just as two raven-haired children stopped before them. He watched as she hugged each child - a girl and a boy - as she marveled over how big they had become.  
  
"Did you know that Sissy gets to make a speech at her grad - grad - uh..." the boy faltered in his hurried statement.  
  
"Graduation," his twin sister supplied.  
  
"Yeah! She gets to make it because she's the...the...uh..." he looked to his sister for knowledge.  
  
"President," the girl answered the unspoken question, rolling her eyes heavenward as she did.  
  
"That's it!" the boy smiled.  
  
Rei chuckled at the child's excitement. "Well, I guess we should get inside before we miss it, shouldn't we?"  
  
"I was just about to suggest that," smiled a pretty red head as she approached them. "Nice to see you again Rei. It's been a long time."  
  
He watched his ex stand to her full height and step forward to embrace the other woman. "Yes, it has been. It's wonderful to see you, Julia."  
  
The redhead pulled back first and smiled down at the shorter woman. "Emily thought it would be nice if we all sat together. I was sent to find you, and show you where we're sitting." She glanced curiously at him before turning her startling green eyes back on Rei. "That is, if you don't have other plans."  
  
Rei shook her head and glanced back at him. "No, I'd be happy to sit with you all. Julia, this is Nijuu Morij, the twins' father. Nijuu this is Julia Mau. Her daughter ChiChi is very close to Juu."  
  
Shifting the rose in hand once again, he extended his free hand to the other woman, taking note of the surprised look on her face at his introduction.  
  
"It's very nice to meet you," she said politely, "and by all means feel free to join us as well." She smiled then took each of the children's' hand. "Come along you two rug rats," she said as she started back the way she had come.  
  
Rei moved to follow the woman then stopped and turned to him. "Are you coming?"  
  
He hesitated only a moment before smiling and following her. Julia led them to the section marked "F" and down to the first few rows of seats.  
  
"Rei!" a pretty blonde exclaimed, cutting short her conversation with two exotic looking brunettes as she stood to embrace the woman.  
  
"Hello Emily," Rei smiled warmly as she returned the hug. Pulling back after a moment she motioned toward him. "Emily Briefs, this is Nijuu Morij. He's the twins' father."  
  
The surprise in her blue eyes was very similar to that of Julia's moments before. Also like the redhead, she quickly replaced the surprise with a smile. "It's very nice to meet you."  
  
The next few minutes were filled with similar pleasantries as Nijuu was introduced to the Sons, the Seis, the Roshis, and an older woman who introduced herself as Nana Sheki.  
  
"You're looking lovely Rei," old man Roshi commented in a distinctively more than friendly tone, which ended in an almost lewd chuckle as he eyed her through his sunglasses.  
  
Rei only smiled at the old man. "Thank you, Roshi," she chuckled as she took a seat beside Emily.  
  
Glancing around, Nijuu took a seat on the next row up and beside the younger Roshi man, who was in the process of reprimanding his aged father for his rude behavior. When the father brushed the words off with a grunt, the son turned to the newcomer with a smile. Krillin he believed was this man's name..........  
  
"So, you're the twins' father huh? Great set of kids you got there. Juu's been seeing my Junior since they were in sixth grade," the rather tall, dark-haired man paused to chuckle. "Believe it or not they were actually the same height back then."  
  
Nijuu smiled, not exactly sure what the man meant. "I've never met your son but I'm sure he's great if Juu cares for him."  
  
Krillin nodded. "That she does, and he for her. I've watched her grow into a beautiful young woman and I honestly don't think my boy could have done any better. She's an amazing girl. You really have yourself a good one," he finished with warm, almost fatherly, pride.  
  
Nijuu couldn't help the feeling of envy toward this man who'd seen more of his daughter's life he himself had. "Thank you," he muttered. "But I don't deserve any of the credit for that," he added, his eyes falling on Rei.  
  
Krillin followed his gaze and smiled. "Like mother, like daughter, I always say. Rei is- Hey John! Over here," the man spoke the sudden words to someone descending the steps beside him.  
  
He noticed curiously that Emily's laughter paused as she turned to follow the direction of Krillin's greeting. He turned just in time to see the woman's eyes lock with those of a lavender haired man who had paused on the stairwell. The two shared the look a spilt second before Emily lowered her eyes and returned to the conversation she had been having with the other three mothers. Nijuu watched the man sigh heavily before he took the last remaining seat beside him.  
  
"Hello Krillin. You're looking well," he said as he laid his jacket across the back of the seat before sitting.  
  
"Thanks! Say, I don't suppose you've met Nijuu here. He's Jay and Juu's father," Krillin said, motioning to him.  
  
John frowned in confusion a moment before nodding. "Oh yes. The twins, right? Well, it's nice to meet you," he said, extending his hand. "I'm John Briefs. I believe my daughter Bulma is good friends with yours."  
  
Having the man's full name answered several things for him. In his introduction to Emily, something about her name had grabbed his attention. Now he knew why. You didn't get very far in any aspect of the business world without having some dealings with the Capsule Corporation. His own business with the company was another of his reasons for being in this part of the world. Another thing his name explained was the odd look, which had passed between this man and the blonde in the row in front of him.  
  
During the earlier introductions, it had been commented that Julia's husband was a teacher, and therefore had to sit with the rest of the faculty on the main floor with the students, thus explaining his absence. There had been no such explanation for Emily's spouse. The two were obviously estranged in some way.  
  
Nijuu took the offered hand and shook it firmly. "It's very nice to meet you as well Mr. Briefs," he said.  
  
As the music in the arena below changed, the crowds' murmurs died down as the faculty began filing out, each standing beside a seat on either end of every row of which the graduates would seat themselves. The pomp and circumstance began, and it was time for the graduates to make their debut. Settling the rose in his lap, Nijuu sat back to watch, his eyes lighting slightly as a blonde-haired girl was one of the first to step out.  
  
* * *  
  
As she brought the head of her line to a stop, ChiChi turned to her fellow classmates and placed a finger to her lips. "Shhh," she started softly. "Everyone remember not to sit in the first or last seat of the row. Those are for the faculty and no talking during the ceremony-"  
  
Vegeta chose to block out the rest of her mutterings. His eyes wandered around the small entrance room the brilliant graduation organizers had chosen to shove the some 850 members of the graduating class into to wait for their cue. He spotted Kakarot after a moment, close to the end of the second line. He scowled and rolled his eyes as the other man gave him that stupid grin of his and a "thumbs up." He turned his attention back to the front without as much as a nod in the clown's direction.  
  
Of their own accord Vegeta's eyes then traveled up and down the length of her long, creamy white neck. She hadn't looked back at him once since he was placed behind her in the line. He glared at the back of her head a moment before he sighed and turned his attention back to ChiChi who had finished speaking.  
  
At the moment the brunette was hugging her father, who had stopped in the faculty line to wish her good luck. He kissed one cheek and caressed the other one last time before walking out the door with his colleagues. ChiChi turned back to the class then, her cheeks slightly flushed.  
  
"All right guys," she whispered as the music changed in the arena. "It's time. Remember what I said." She then turned and led them out.  
  
What happened next was all a blur. There was the march inside to the cheers and flashing cameras of the crowd, then the ascension to the stage by the four of five class officers and the two most academically honored among the class. They sat as the high school orchestra played one final time for them, followed by the chorus adding their own musical farewell.  
  
He later faintly recalled Launch stepping forward to lead the school song one last time before Cassandra took her place to lead one last recitation of the school creed. They were seated then and Juu stood, taking her place at the podium to announce the night's speaker, and the woman, Dr. Nobody Cares from the Who-Gives-A-Fuck Institute of higher learning, proceeded to drone on for the next thirty minutes. When her speech finally came to what he was sure she thought was a dynamic ending, the audience clapped politely.  
  
Through all this, not once did she look his way. Her back remained straight and her eyes remained forward. Even with the close proximity of their chairs, she was able to keep a distance that seemed miles, an invisible wall of her personal erection between them. Instinctively he knew she felt his eyes briefly scanning her face every now and then, but she proved to be his equal in hiding emotions, something she had never done well before. It was as if all the things that had transpired between them never existed to her, as if they were strangers, once again driving home the fact he was nothing special to her, and how truly weak he was to have let her become so special to him.  
  
It was that weakness that wanted so badly to once again have the things they'd lost the day he'd said he was leaving. That same weakness made him want to see her turn to him and smile that smile, which always made something inside him click and want to return the gesture to her. But he knew that would never be possible. He knew nothing could break down the blockade of emotion she had taken such care to fashion between them. Nothing.  
  
Then ChiChi stood.  
  
Tradition mandated the class president to say a few words on behalf of the class, somewhere during the commencement ceremony. As the speakers' applause died down, ChiChi straightened her papers the podium as she waited to speak.  
  
When all was quite again, she cleared her throat and began. "A great woman once said, 'As time slips quickly through the hourglass, will you be able to reflect on each grain of sand?'" she started strongly, her voice reverberating off every wall of the silent arena.  
  
"On this night of hoorah and celebration, this night of stepping out of the past and into the future, let's not forget those who have stuck by us this far: the family and friends who laughed with you in times of joy, and those who stood beside you in times of pain," she paused as her voice cracked with emotion then continued. "In all the hoopla of moving on, don't forget to thank those who were there for you no matter what..." she faded off, and her eyes searched her audience.  
  
He instinctively looked to Kakarot's seat, and saw the other man smile warmly as her eyes met his.  
  
"...even when you didn't deserve to have them do so," she finished softly, returning his smile as her eyes watered. She took the several moments that follow to gather her thoughts once again before looking at the paper and continuing. "So much we leave behind tonight," she started again in a much steadier voice. "So many friends we'll part with, perhaps never to see again."  
  
And there it was. A sob so soft, she herself may not have even known she had uttered it. He cut his eyes to find her glassy blue gaze focused on the floor as she hung her head: the first sign of emotion. What emotion, he wasn't sure, but emotion nonetheless.  
  
His eyes continued down her figure to find her fingers furiously kneading the lace handkerchief caught between them. Resisting the urge to cover those trembling fingers with his own, he returned his attention to the speaker.  
  
"So as commencement ends and the parties of many goodbyes and farewells begin, don't forget to thank, embrace and share perhaps one last tender moment with those you hold dear. Don't let the sun of your tomorrows rise without parting properly in the moonlight of your todays. You might never get the chance to do so again. Thank you," she finished to the immediate sound of applause and as she turned to reclaim her seat she smiled at him: a true smile, like the ones she saved only for Kakarot.  
  
He was so surprised by the action he could only arch an eyebrow until he felt like an idiot as he realize much of her speech had been directed at him. ChiChi was not one for mushy goodbyes, and so this was her personal farewell to him: her goodbye to he whom she considered her friend.  
  
Before ChiChi's applause died, the principal stood at the podium, the two assistant principals beside him, each holding a plaque.  
  
Mr. Jinunna cleared his throat and put on his best smile before speaking. "And now we honor two of the most outstanding members of this graduating class. First is our solitarian, Mr. Vegeta Sei. Mr. Sei has also been a major force in many of our athletic programs and has still managed to keep a 4.2 GPA throughout his high school career. He-"  
  
As the man continued to speak, Vegeta stood to the all ready growing applause of the audience. As he did, the female assistant principal approached him and presented him with her plaque. The woman then shook his hand and stood beside him as the official photographer for the evening snapped their picture, after which he returned to his seat.  
  
"As for our valedictorian, Ms. Bulma Briefs," the principal continued. She stood slowly as he spoke her name. "-one of our most active students, holding a spot on the student government as secretary. Even with all her extracurricular activities, Ms. Briefs has still maintained a 4.8 GPA throughout her high school career. A truly outstanding accomplishment for a truly outstanding young woman."  
  
The male assistant principal approached her during all this and went through the same ritual that had just been performed with the salutatorian, and he was then instructed to stand again so the photographer could get the two together. Vegeta had to wonder how the man got them both in the same shot with the distance she kept.  
  
"Now for what you've all waited so patiently for," Mr. Jinunna began again once the applause died down. "The presentation of the diplomas. Class, please stand as the ushers instruct you, and step up as the callers call your name."  
  
It took another hour for the callers to get through all 857 students in the graduating class. How so many of his idiotic peers had made it this far he wasn't sure, but one thing he knew was this was taking way too long for his nerves to handle. The students on the stage were the last to stand and be presented with their diplomas. When they were all seated again, Mr. Jinunna once again took his place at the podium.  
  
"Will you all please stand," he spoke to the graduates. "To signify your graduation, please move your tassels from the left to the right side." Loud cheers from the audience went up as the graduates did just that. "Congratulations to you all. May success and happiness be the only thing you find on your road of life. Parents, family, and friends, I present to you this year's Orange Star High graduating class."  
  
As he completed the sentence, cheers of joy broke from the class members as their hats flew into the air. And that was it. As quickly as all that it was over. They marched back out just the way they had come and gathered once again in the small waiting room until they were officially released into the south lobby to meet their families.  
  
The students hugged and said goodbye in oceans of tears and cheers. Somehow, he found his way to the door. The feeling he was being watched brushed him, and he turned to find her eyes trained on him from the other side of the room. She blushed at being caught and quickly turned away, only to be engulfed by the hugs and kisses of her friends. He watched her briefly before turning and walking out the door.  
  
* * *  
  
Krillin's excited cry floated into the night sky as their small party emerged from the building still in tact. After marching back out the way they had come, the graduates had been released into the large south lobby of the massive building where family and friends waited to engulf them in avalanches of hugs, kisses and well wishes. How they had found their way to one another again, none were sure, and yet they had and were now entering the parking lot together.  
  
Juu glanced down at her boyfriend as he released another excited whelp and threw his cap in the air once again. "Will you stop yelling like that?"  
  
He grinned up at her. "Oh come on babe! We just graduated! You can't tell me you're not excited."  
  
"I can't?" she questioned as she removed her cap and ran her fingers through her hair.  
  
"No, you can't," he informed her on a chuckle.  
  
She was just about to tell him that she could and would do whatever she liked when-  
  
"But why B?! Everyone's going!" ChiChi's voice interrupted.  
  
Juu turned to see Bulma give the brunette a smile. "I'm just tired is all. I don't feel like a party, so I'm going to just head home," she shrugged nonchalantly. "I'll be leaving in a couple of days anyway, so I need to spend time with my mom."  
  
"But-" ChiChi started, only to be cut off by Bulma's hug and a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
"Call me later, and we'll do something tomorrow," she said firmly before she waved at the rest of them then turned and headed for her car.  
  
ChiChi watched her go with a disappointed frown. "She never wants to do anything fun anymore."  
  
"Can you really blame her?" Juu countered, tucking a strand behind her ear.  
  
ChiChi turned to her, frown still in place, and then sighed. "No, I guess not. Goku," she started, turning to the man. "Where's Vegeta? Isn't he riding with us?"  
  
A sad little smile touched his lips. "His mom asked him to help her finish packing for tomorrow. I don't think he was really in a partying mood anyway," he finished softly.  
  
The teens stood in silence a moment before ChiChi spoke, obviously adding unfelt cheer to her voice. "Well, just the four of us will go to the Graduation Carnival then, and we'll have enough fun for them as well."  
  
Krillin nodded. "You're right Chi. We'll have a great time tonight. Right babe?"  
  
"Whatever," Juu muttered on a shrug.  
  
Krillin grinned. "You ARE going to have fun tonight, and you're even going to show it."  
  
She frowned down at him. "I don't know why you're on this sudden kick of telling me what to do, but you're sadly mistaken if you thi- AHHH!" she half shrieked when he dipped low, and she was suddenly hoisted over his shoulder. "Krillin! Put me down now! Damn it! I said now!"  
  
Wrapping one arm around her legs to stop their angry kicking, he gave her a little slap on the butt, eliciting another growl from her. "Stop swearing. It's not ladylike."  
  
"I'll show you ladylike if you don't put me down you son of a bi-"  
  
Krillin cleared his throat loudly, blocking the last word, and gave her butt another swat before turning to their laughing friends. "Let's go guys. We don't want to miss the money machine." He turned back toward the parking lot as both Goku and ChiChi continued to laugh at his antics.  
  
"Uh," Juu moaned after he had walked a few feet. "Krillin put me down before you make me sick," she groaned as her head bobbed up and down with his every step.  
  
"This? Make you sick?" he asked in disbelief. "Naw. However, if I were to do this........." He finished the statement by starting to spin wildly.  
  
"Krillin! Stop!" She was horrified when the last word came out as a giggle.  
  
Taking the sound of joy for what it was, he spun a little faster, drawing more outraged shrieks of laughter from her.  
  
"All right Krillin! All right!! I'll have fun! I swear it!" she cried, willing to do anything to stop the spectacle he was making of them in this very public place.  
  
Then Krillin stopped, just as suddenly as he had began. She paid him no mind as she tried to get herself under some semblance of control. After clearing her laughter-raw throat, she was preparing to instruct him very coolly to put her down when she heard him greet someone softly.  
  
"Who are you talking too?" she asked, her voice as smooth as butter though she was still hanging over his shoulder. He turned his back to the person then, and she found herself face to stomach with the last person she wanted to see. Krillin sat her on her feet without question.  
  
"Good to see you enjoying yourself," Nijuu spoke with a smile.  
  
She eyed him, her frown growing deeper with each passing moment.  
  
"Babe?" Krillin questioned from her side.  
  
"Go to the car. I'll meet you guys there in a minute." Never once did her cool, angry glaze leave her father's face.  
  
A sound of agreement came from Krillin's direction before he moved off into the parking lot. As Krillin's footsteps faded, she crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for the man to speak.  
  
He hesitated a moment before extending the rose he held out to her. Ice from the look she gave the flower should have frozen the delicate petals as she inspected the offering suspiciously. Finally she took the flower before turning her eyes back to his and crossing her arms once again. Seeing the small token had not changed her demeanor one bit, not that he had really thought it would, Nijuu cleared his throat and glanced in the direction Krillin had gone before turning back to her.  
  
"Boyfriend?" he questioned.  
  
"Yes," she answered simply.  
  
He nodded in the cold silence that followed. "I sat next to his father during the commencement. Now I know what he meant with the height crack he made," he joked, tempting a smile. When her eyes narrowed he figured maybe she wasn't quite ready to kid around with him just yet. Clearing his throat once again, he went a different direction with the conversation. "He seems very proud of him. He seemed very proud of you as well. It was almost fatherly in nature, the way he spoke of you."  
  
"Well, I guess he would have more claim to the title than some," she commented almost casually.  
  
He fell silent a moment before speaking softly. "Yes, I suppose he would."  
  
When it seemed as though his silence would continue, she rolled her eyes and took a step around him, heading for the car. "I don't have time for this. I have to go."  
  
Watching her go, there was nothing he could think to say to make her stay, so he said the only thing in his heart. "Juu, I'm sorry."  
  
She paused in her step and turned back to him with renewed fire in her eyes. "What?"  
  
"I'm sorry," he repeated, unintimidated by the look that made most tremble. It was his look after all. "I wish I had been there for you guys. I would give anything to have been, to go back in time and be the father you needed then.........the father you need now."  
  
The incredibility of his little speech actually caused her to simply blink at him for several moments. "You're kidding me right?" she questioned when she recovered from her shocked fury.  
  
"You don't honestly think you can throw some pathetic, worthless assed apology at me and everything will be just fine and dandy. Tell me, is this the part where I get all teary eyed and throw myself into your arms and weep about how much I've missed and needed you?" she questioned with mock curiosity. "If it is, I'm so sorry to disappoint you. I will never give you the satisfaction of seeing me shed one single tear over your worthless hind. Nor will I ever confess to having needed you, because you know what? I didn't. I had mom, and I had Jay. That's all I needed. Not having you didn't affect me one bit, so please don't flatter yourself into thinking otherwise. Now take your little apologies and shove 'em." She hadn't even finished the sentence before she started walking again.  
  
"Oh, but my absence did affect you. It affected you as much, if not more so than the influence of either your mother or your brother, and that is what I am truly sorry for," he told her back with such assurance that she paused yet again.  
  
She turned back to him, her face blank and eyes livid. "What the hell do you mean by that?"  
  
"I mean exactly what I said," he answered, his voice so full of pity she wanted to punch him. He took a step toward her as he began to speak again. "You have grown into a beautiful woman. You're surrounded by people who love you. You're obviously greatly admired by your peers. You have all the things in life that would make a person happy. And yet," he paused as he came to stand before her, "there is an anger I see burning inside of you every time I catch a glimpse of those startling blue eyes, a simmering fury that never quite leaves them. It is for that, I am sorry. Sorry I put that fire there. Sorry there is nothing I can do to ever truly extinguish it, no matter how hard I try."  
  
Her eyes lowered then. She couldn't continue to glare at him. It would make him right.  
  
He knew what she was doing and sighed before breaking the silence once again. "I know I'll never be able to rid you of the pain I've caused you, but I do want to help ease it. You will probably never see me as your father, not really anyway. However, I do hope you can one day see me as your friend. Will you give me that chance, a chance I'll never deserve but want so badly?"  
  
She continued to study the ground for several long moments as he watched her. Finally, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I have people waiting for me. I have to go."  
  
Another very sad sigh escaped him before he nodded. Leaning forward, he planted a soft kiss on her forehead, much to her surprise, and smiled when her eyes snapped up. "I'll be at the hotel through Sunday. Stop by if you wish." Giving her one last smile, he turned and was gone.  
  
She watched him walk away for several moments before she turned her eyes to study the rose she still held. Why she didn't throw it on the ground, she chose not to ponder as she walked to the car to meet her friends.  
  
* * *  
  
Thanks for reading. 


	22. Reflections of a Father

Disclaimer: *raises a brow* Do I even need to go into this with you today?  
  
AN: ^_^  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta readjusted the gold strap over his shoulder and frowned at the mirror. That couldn't be right. He tried fixing it again but how the thing connected was lost to him. Giving up, he gave the rest of the outfit a disapproving glance, from the white gold tip boots all the way up to the clingy blue spandex-like material to the white breast armor. The people of Vegetasei couldn't possibly seriously dress like this everyday. Could they?  
  
"I see you tried it on. Thank you."  
  
Vegeta's eyes met the smiling black eyes of his mother in the glass. Turning, he walked over to her and relieved her of the boxes she carried, setting them on the floor. "I look ridiculous."  
  
Argana smiled as she stepped up to fix the strap. "You know, you used to say that every time I made you try something new." She chuckled softly. "Especially the year I made you wear that Christmas sweater."  
  
Vegeta frowned. He remembered that quite well. He turned back to the mirror as she finished her work and looked the outfit over again. No, it wasn't anywhere as bad as that damn Christmas sweater with the light up nose on Rudolph the Stupid Ass Reindeer.  
  
"There's a hole in it," he commented.  
  
Argana frowned. "Where?"  
  
"In the back," he said touching the circular hole just at his waist in the middle of his back.  
  
Argana's eyes touched the hole and she smiled sadly. "It's supposed to be there," she said, reaching out to brush it lightly with her fingertip. She could just make out the soft pink scar through the hole, almost faded with age but not quite. "It was for your tail," she continued softly.  
  
"My what?" He frowned over his shoulder at her.  
  
"Your tail," she restated. "All Saiyans are born with tails. However, if the tail is removed before the age of three, it will not return without direct contact with light from one of the full moons of Vegetasei. We removed Radditz's upon arrival here and yours and Kakarot's at birth." Her voice softened still as she continued. "You cried for three day afterwards..."  
  
The painful regret in her voice tore at him, but unable to offer words of comfort, he posed his next question. "And what of yours?"  
  
"We removed them before leaving. They would have returned on their own. However, Bardock concocted some shot that we took once a year since arrival to keep that from happening. Hopefully they will return when we return home."  
  
"Hopefully?" he questioned.  
  
"Yes," she said as she seated herself on the unmade bed. "It had never been tested before. We're not sure it hasn't thrown our systems completely off balance or not."  
  
"And if they don't return? What happens then?" he wanted to know.  
  
She frowned deeply before sighing slightly. "Your father will be devastated. A Saiyans' tail is very, very important to him."  
  
Vegeta scowled a moment before grunting. "And I'm sure he'll take his disappointment out in your hide."  
  
She looked up at him, hurt written all over her face. "Your father's changed, Vegeta."  
  
"People don't change," he said offhandedly as he grabbed one of the boxes and moved to his dresser, where he began packing the various medals and trophies he had acquired over the years of athletic and academic success.  
  
"Vegeta, you just don't understand," she started. "Your father was completely lost after the move. He felt like a failure for leaving his people behind, for not being able to stop Freiza himself. I watched over those first few years as he slowly slipped further and further away from us. And then at some point he realized there was no way he could raise you to your full potential, not with the meager resources available on this planet. It tore him a part inside and the drinkin-"  
  
Vegeta decided to cut in before such dribble made him vomit. "If you don't want to help I'll finish packing on my own," he said as he placed another medal in the box.  
  
Argana closed her mouth then stood and picked up one of the boxes. Giving his back a saddened once over, she looked around the room for a place to start. It appeared that he hadn't started packing at all, so she decided the other dresser on the opposite side of the room was just as good a place to start as any. They continued to work in silence for almost thirty minutes before she finally sighed in the heavy silence. "Will you always be so ashamed of me?" she questioned over her shoulder from her place on her knees before his bottom drawer.  
  
Vegeta, by this time, had moved to his closet and was lifting hanging clothes off their bars and over to the bed for packing. "What are you talking about?" he asked glancing in her direction.  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about," she said causally, years of grace and breeding for the crown coming into play at a moment that was anything but causal. "You've always resented the fact that I stayed with your father even after everything that happened. How long will your shame continue to haunt me, son?"  
  
Vegeta frowned at the question a moment then he shook his head slightly in disbelief before continuing his packing. He wasn't even about to have this argument with her.  
  
"I stayed because he needed me," she spoke up when he said nothing. "The bond between Saiyan mates can not be broken, and when one mate is troubled the other must-"  
  
"Spare me all that sentimental crap, will you?" he interrupted. "Any 'bond' that calls for one spouse to be subservient to the other and to be beaten into a bloody pulp at another's whim is not worthy of keeping sacred."  
  
Argana bit her lip at his easy dismissal of his culture. "You don't understand what you're sayin-" she started softly.  
  
"Oh, believe me I do," he half-snarled finally turning to her. "I watched for years as he treated you as if you were below the dirt on his foot. And you let him," he said in disgust. "Even when I stood up for you, you stuck by his side. It's repulsive to even think about how you defended him all those times with blood running down your face." He growled angrily and turned back to his packing, tossing things into the box without much care or grace.  
  
She swallowed the lump his angry words caused in her throat. "I had to keep us together. I could not let our family fall apart-"  
  
"Family?" he turned to her, his tone filled with incredibility. "You call this a family? You're not serious are you? What kind of family beats the living shit out of each other every night? In what family have you ever seen the mother send the child away so he won't have to see his father punch her in the face simply because it made him feel better? I'm sorry to disappoint you but this is not, nor has it ever been, a family."  
  
She lowered her eyes, examining the gray carpet. Never before had he mentioned his stay with the Sons with such bitterness. It took several moments for her to gather her thoughts before she took a deep breath and spoke softly. "I had to send you to Bardock and Lyneaxa. With your father-" She sighed as the lump returned and started again. "This was no place for a child..."  
  
"But it was the place for me at eleven-years-old?!" He whirled on her, his anger only growing. "You should have left me there. Anything would have been better than staying here and watching you- you-" he growled in frustration, unable to find words he wouldn't regret later. He was quickly losing grip on his cool. Listening to her defend his father yet again was about to push him over the edge of control.  
  
A tear slipped down her cheek as she kept her eyes averted, easily hearing the struggle in his voice and identify it for what it was, but found herself unable to stop the words of justification for an undeserving man that were coming. "I- I had to bring you home. Your father was miserable without you. He nee-"  
  
"Damn it!" he half-roared as his patience with her snapped. "It's always about him! The only reason he would ever want me here is for a punching bag when you stopped moving!" he yelled, in his rage stalking over to her.  
  
Argana shook her head against the words; tears streaming down her face. "That's not true! He needed you. He needed us both-" She gasped in surprise as he gripped her roughly by the shoulders, shaking her.  
  
"Bull shit! And you know it! You ruined both our lives because you were too weak to stand up to him," he growled at her as his hands tightened on her arms.  
  
Sobbing now, she turned her tear-streaked face up to him. "I made the only decision I thought I could!"  
  
"Well you made the wrong one!" he yelled back. He watched her close her eyes in pain, and when they opened to him again he saw reflected in them the last thing he ever wanted to see. He saw his father.  
  
Releasing her as if he had been burned, he stumbled back. "I- I'm sorry," he rasped in a voice not even he recognized, still backing away as he did.  
  
She followed his steps, holding one hand out to him as the other covered her mouth. "No, Vegeta, I'm sorry. So, so sorry," she sobbed, still moving after him.  
  
Shaking his head, he continued backing away from her. "Stay away from me." He held up his hands as his back touched the dresser on the other side of the room. "I can't look at you. Leave me alone," he almost whispered as he turned to face the dresser.  
  
She stopped in her tracks as a new set of tears began to flow, her eyes caressed his back a moment before she slowly nodded and left the room.  
  
Resting his elbows on the dresser top, he settled his forehead in his palms and took in several deep breaths, feeling as if he could not find enough air. Maybe he never would again.  
  
* * *  
  
ChiChi tied the knot tight before resting her hands on her knees. "There you go kiddio. Now, go catch Kenny before he drowns."  
  
Kimmy glanced down at the knot in her swimsuit wrap and smiled. "Thanks Sissy," she said before running into the surf to catch her brother.  
  
ChiChi watched her, as she stood to her full height, and then turned to the two girls waiting silently behind her. "We can walk a ways," she spoke over the waves. "They'll be fine." The other two nodded and fell in step beside her as they walked.  
  
Heaven didn't create many days like this, ChiChi silently marveled as the end of her sundress was caught up in the gentle breeze, which kept the beaming sun tolerable. The same sun reflected off the water as it caressed the shore over and over again. No, such days were not common, and meant to be cherished, with cherished friends.  
  
Birds, making lazy circles in the sky, caught her interest as she cleared her throat. "So tomorrow's a big day," she stated, causing both sets of blue eyes to stray from their own interests to her. She smiled, though she did not look in their direction. "My last therapy session is tomorrow. I'll be officially cured." The sarcastic undertones in the last statement were not hard to detect. "Hooray," she added on a humorless chuckle.  
  
Bulma looked up from the shell she'd been idly kicking along and gave her a small smile. "Congratulations," she said simply.  
  
"Thanks," ChiChi muttered, still not looking at her. When she finally shot the girl a glance she cleared her throat. "Tomorrow's also the night the ship comes to pick up Vegeta's family. We're all going to the send off."  
  
Bulma's eyes immediately returned to the ground as she searched for a new shell. "Oh."  
  
"What happened to it coming tonight?" Juu spoke up.  
  
ChiChi frowned slightly at the blonde, knowing that she was moving the conversation off Bulma. She'd never understand why Juu was so determined to help Bulma ruin her life. "Some delay in the ship reaching earth's atmosphere. Extreme space turbulence or something. How am I suppose to know?" she finished on a shrug.  
  
"Then I don't need a ride to the ship off since Jay's dinner with Nijuu is tonight. He'll probably want to see Vegeta off himself now. I'll ride with him," she said, tucking a blowing lock behind her ear.  
  
"You not going to dinner with him?" Bulma questioned, jumping on the subject change.  
  
"No," Juu said simply, gazing off at a group of kids as she crossed her arms.  
  
"Jay been hassling you to go?" Bulma asked. When Juu shook her head, Bulma smiled. "Well, that's good."  
  
A half - snort came from the blonde. "No, we just have a deal. I told him I'd go with him to tell the man bye tomorrow morning. His plane leaves for the states tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"You think you're ready to see him again?" ChiChi asked.  
  
"Who said anything about seeing him? I told him I'd go with him. I never said I'd get out of the car," she said offhandedly.  
  
ChiChi shook her head at the girl as disbelieving chuckles came from Bulma. Juu was something else.  
  
They fell into silence then, each girl lost in her own thoughts. The quiet broke when Bulma released a few soft humorless chuckles. When both girls turned their attention to her, she spoke.  
  
"We're so sad," she started. "Here we are, Orange Star's most popular girls, officially free women as of yesterday, and we're absolutely miserable. We've got you, the drug addict," she said motioning to a surprised ChiChi. "And the blonde with abandonment issues," she continued, getting a raised brow from Juu. "And then there's me. The spoiled little princess with the easiest problem among us, and the only one not doing a single thing to fix it." She gave another un-amused snort. "You have to admit it all sounds like a cheesy teen drama," she finished, giving them a sad smile. "It's really kind of pathetic."  
  
A small smile touched ChiChi's lips as well. "Yes, I guess it is."  
  
"Well," Juu spoke with a smile of her own. "At least none of us got pregnant."  
  
Bulma actually laughed at that before shaking her head. "Yeah. I guess we should count our blessings."  
  
"With the way this year is going one of us still might, so we better not celebrate just yet," ChiChi joked.  
  
"Speak for yourself," Juu grunted.  
  
"I have to agree with Juu since my only chance of such an unblessed occurrence will be flying through space tomorrow." Bulma frowned and shook her head. "Now it's a cheesy sci-fi teen drama." When the girls snickered, she paused and lifted her wrist. "You guys want to see something?" Blonde and brunette alike paused beside her as she opened the little silver locket hanging from her wrist. The girls examined the picture, each smiling at the look on Vegeta's face as Bulma kissed his cheek.  
  
"Where did you get this picture?" ChiChi asked, looking up at her friend again.  
  
"Goku's party," she said softly. "Krillin took it."  
  
"Oh," ChiChi said, not sure what else to say as the other girl was obviously fighting to keep her emotions in check.  
  
Bulma looked over the picture for several more moments, as her friends watched her just as closely, before she spoke up. "He's really going to be gone," she whispered, her eyes glassing over as she did. "He's going to be gone, and I don't know what I'm going to do."  
  
ChiChi's eyes connected with Juu's before she rested a light hand on Bulma's shoulder. "Why don't you come to the ship off and say goodbye Bulma? It might make it easier," she coaxed gently.  
  
Bulma was shaking her head before the sentence even finished. Closing her eyes, she shut the locket. "I can't," she whispered as a tear slipped down her pale cheek.  
  
"Why?" ChiChi pressed.  
  
"Be- because I'll breakdown if I do and only make it harder on him. I just can't do that to him. I'm sure I've all ready made things hard enough," she finished on a sob. She took a deep breath as the tears began to fall and the sobs came faster. "An- and I love him so, so much. I can't watch him leave me. I- I just can't, Chi. Please don't ask me too." As she sobbed those last broken words she turned and buried her face in ChiChi's chest.  
  
Naturally, ChiChi wrapped her arms around the other girl as she cried her heart out. She looked up to meet Juu's eyes again just as the other girl laid a comforting hand on Bulma's back. Turning her head slightly, ChiChi rested it on top of Bulma's head and consoled the girl the only way she could, by simply holding her.  
  
* * *  
  
Nijuu placed the last shirt in the case as he listened to his boss' voice on the other end of the phone. When the message ended he hung up and tossed the phone on the bed. He zipped up his bag then carried it and set it by the door. Checking his watch he realized he had two hours before his plane left. He really should get started to the airport, but he just couldn't leave until-  
  
He turned at the knock and made his way over to the door. As he opened it he smiled as blue eyes, so much like his own, met him.  
  
"I was running late," Juuanagou said, not sounding at all apologetic.  
  
Nijuu stepped aside smiling. "No, it's fine. Come on in." As the boy entered, he could not help glancing into the hall as he closed the door.  
  
"She's not out there," Jay said simply from behind him.  
  
Nijuu turned back to him. "No, I didn't guess she would be," he said with a sad smile. "So, what are you up to?" he said as offhandedly as he could. Though they'd spent sometime together, he still found himself nervous around the boy's unflinching gaze.  
  
"You asked that I stop by before you left, so here I am," Jay shrugged.  
  
"Well, I appreciate it. I really do. Would you like to sit?"  
  
Jay shook his head. "I can't stay long. I just wanted to stop by and say goodbye..... I'll be staying with mom next year, while I go to the local university," he said after a moment. "So you know where to find me if you ever come this way again," he finished casually.  
  
Nijuu nodded. "Right. Oh," he said, as if something just hit him, and he moved to the desk and scribbled something on a sheet of paper. Afterward he handed it to Jay, who gave it a curious look. "That's my address and number in the states," he explained. "If you ever want to talk or anything feel free to call; collect even, if you want."  
  
Jay frowned at the paper a moment before nodding. "All right."  
  
Nijuu watched him a moment before speaking again. "Give it to your sister will ya?"  
  
Jay nodded, slipping the sheet into his pocket. "If she'll take it."  
  
Nijuu lowered his eyes at the comment and nodded. "Yeah. If she'll take it."  
  
Neither man knew what to say next as they stood in awkward silence, reminding Nijuu once again of all he had missed. In the time they'd spent together, he'd learned what a handsome, intelligent, and witty young man this boy he'd abandoned had become. And he didn't know the first thing about how the boy had become such. So much he'd lost to stupidity. So much.  
  
Giving the boy a small smile, he extended his hand to him. "Well, I guess there's not much else to say is there?"  
  
Jay looked at the hand almost warily before taking it. "No, I guess not."  
  
"Thanks for giving me the chance to get to know you again. It's meant a lot to me," he said sincerely.  
  
He would have sworn the boy flushed slightly as he pulled his hand away. "Well, I guess you're just lucky I'm more like Mom than Juu."  
  
"Yeah," Nijuu said, looking at the ground again. "I hope one day she'll come around."  
  
Jay watched him a moment before walking over to the door. He stepped just outside and lifted a white tube from beside the door. After shutting the door, he handed it to Nijuu.  
  
The older man undid the string around the tube, glancing at his son curiously as he did. It took a few moments for him to unroll the white paper, and when he did he blinked down at the portrait. The picture of a family of four was done in beautiful watercolors, each brush stroke obviously taken with great care. The portrait itself showed himself, so much younger he almost didn't recognize the person, and Rei sitting as they played with two children no older than two-years-old, one in a little pink jumper, the other in a blue one.  
  
Nijuu's eyes caressed the happy memory before he looked up at his son. "You?"  
  
Jay shook his head. "No, Juu's. It was one of her first watercolors. She did it from an old picture when we were freshmen. It's been in her closet ever since." He paused as Nijuu looked down at the picture again. "She wanted you to have it," he said causing the man's head to pop up. "Said it was for the flower ... whatever that means. Now you're even and she owes you nothing. Said you'd know what she meant."  
  
Nijuu looked down at the paper again, and shook his head. "No. We'll never be even. I owe her too much to ever be even," he muttered softly.  
  
Jay shrugged after a moment, once again unsure what to say as he slipped his hands in his pockets. "Well, I have to go. I'll give you a call," he said as he turned back and headed to the door.  
  
Nijuu looked up, realizing it would be sometime before he saw his son again. There was so much he wanted to say, none of which he knew how. "Juuanagou," he called, causing the boy to pause with one foot out the door. "I- I'm very proud of you. Of both of you," he said. The words that followed it were soft. "Even if I have no right to that pride."  
  
His son looked at the hallway carpet a moment before looking back at him. "Who knows? Maybe one day you'll prove you have that right." With those words he was gone, closing the door softly behind himself.  
  
After a few minutes, Nijuu's eyes left the door and fell back on the drawing in his hand. He remembered the day shown here well, but most of all he remembered the feelings that washed over him as he'd watched those two at play together on the carpet. He'd felt complete. Something he'd never felt before or since then. He'd been such a fool.  
  
That thought, a common one of late, carried him over to the window. He peeked out just in time to see Jay open his car door. As the boy climbed in, he squinted against the sun at the passenger seat when he noticed movement. As if she felt him looking at her, his daughter's eyes suddenly met his there in that second story window. Lifting one hand, he waved at her. Even from this distance he saw her frown. He was sure she would ignore him when she lifted her own hand and waved back, it wasn't much of a wave but a wave nonetheless.  
  
The smile that touched his lips couldn't be denied as Jay backed the car out and drove off. He watched the vehicle disappear before stepping out of the curtain. He glanced at the picture one last time as his cell phone began to ring. Sighing, he rolled the picture back up as he made his way over to the bed to answer.  
  
* * *  
  
Well, you people have come a long way with me and honestly it makes me question your sanity. However, instead of calling the little men in white lab coats to get you, I'll let you in on something. The FINAL chapter of My Friend will be post in a couple of weeks. Now, don't tell anyone I told you and I'll see ya in a few. Thanks for reading. 


	23. My Friend No More

Disclaimer: Don't look at me!! Your evil glares hurt!!!!!!  
  
AN: Nope, I'm not dead yet. I hope not many of you had to go reread the story to remember what's going on and for those of you who did, me very sorry. This is the end of the road for this fic guys so I hope you enjoy after your LOOONG wait. Enjoy.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta kept a steady pace, a few feet behind his mother and father. He watched curiously as each Saiyan they passed fell to his or her knee, uttering words of honor to their much missed sovereigns.  
  
"As you see, majesty, our technology has greatly improved since your last contact with any of it," a large bald man was explaining to his father.  
  
The senior Vegeta simply nodded. "It seems things continued to prosper even in my absence." The words were spoken stoically, yet the sadness behind them was undeniable.  
  
The larger man paused and turned to him. "They certainly would have prospered further had we'd had your counsel majesty," the man spoke in a humble voice Vegeta was sure did not actually belong to him.  
  
His father stared at the man a moment before nodding and speaking softly. "You have my thanks for those words, Nappa," Vegeta Sr. said.  
  
Nappa nodded, glowing like a puppy who'd just received a pat on the head from his master. "Right this way to the control room your highness," he said as he continued down the hall.  
  
Vegeta looked around the bustling corridors as they continued. Dark-haired and eyed Saiyans seemed to be rushing about everywhere, all making preparations for the take off to come. They only paused in their work to bow to the royal family in their passing. Vegeta found it odd that this didn't seem to bother him in the least. He took their honorary responses to his presence as if this was how he'd been greeted all his life. Smirking slightly to himself he realized that deep down he'd always known this was the type of treatment owed him. Nodding at a young warrior woman who knelt before him, he held his chin a bit higher and followed his parents through a steal sliding door.  
  
"Men! Stand down. The Royal Family enters. Kneel," Nappa barked as he entered the busy bridge. They men immediately did as told and stopped their workings to kneel in honor of the greatness before them.  
  
A young man approached them before kneeling before Vegeta's father. The unruly mass of black hair on top of his head had been forced back into a tight ponytail that lightly touched the floor as he bowed his head. "Our King has returned. We are here to serve you in all your undertakings Majesty. Our lives are yours."  
  
Vegeta Sr. nodded. "Your grasp on the Earthling tongue is flawless. I am impressed. Stand boy and speak your name and title."  
  
The man stood quickly to his feet, keeping his head on the ground below. "I am Irnes of the family Carais. I am chief engineer and advisor to the acting king, Lord Paragus, father of Brolli the Legendary." His dark eyes snapped with pride and intelligence.  
  
"For all accounts he is the recent in a long line of replacements for Bradock," Nappa explained further.  
  
The King slowly walked around the boy before speaking. "Odd," he murmured.  
  
"What is odd, my lord?" Argana spoke up for the first time since entering the ship.  
  
He met her eyes. "How the Saiyan- jin have come to put such trust in practically children." As he trailed off his words, his eyes moved to those of his son's.  
  
Vegeta only glared at him before turning his eyes to one of the computer consoles in the room.  
  
"I believe it is an Earthling saying that the future lies within the children, is that not correct my lord?" Irnes spoke.  
  
Vegeta Sr. nodded. "And well studied too. You must be a truly excellent advisor. I shall have to keep that in mind," Vegeta's father said.  
  
"You honor me with your praise, highness. I hope you shall keep my usefulness in mind, your Majesty," Irnes said bowing low.  
  
"Lieutenant," spoke a man from one of the control panels.  
  
"What is it Zanishe?" Nappa demanded.  
  
The short haired man fingers continued to fly over the keys as he peered at the screen before him. "There appears to be Earthlings gathering outside the ship. Your orders sir?" he looked up with his last words, face inquisitive.  
  
Nappa frowned in disgust before speaking. "On the screen."  
  
The man nodded and quickly got the picture up on expansive screen before them.  
  
In all this Vegeta paid no mind to the going ons, not even understanding some of it as it was in an alien tongue, until his mother called his name. "Dearest, look. It is your friends."  
  
Turning to the screen he was indeed met with the sight of his friends gathering outside the ship. Their group also included Kakarot's parents. The sight made him scowl deeply. He'd expressly told Kakarot he wanted none of these stupid good byes and yet there the idiots stood. It did nothing but piss him off.  
  
"Aren't you going to step outside and speak to them?" Argana asked.  
  
"No," he said simply.  
  
Argana frowned deeply. "But why? They came all this way to see you."  
  
"Because I told them not to. They can stay out there all night for all I care."  
  
"Permission to remove the intruders, sir?" Nappa questioned as he glared at the screen.  
  
"Permission denied," the King answered before turning back to his son. "You will go speak with them, boy."  
  
Lip turning up in a snarl, Vegeta turned to the man. "Don't tell me what to do."  
  
"How dare you speak to your king that way. You will show him the respect he deserves," Nappa growled from the senior Vegeta's side.  
  
"I'm showing him the respect he deserves," Vegeta said turning back to the screen. "None."  
  
"Vegeta," Argana admonished over the soft sounds of astonishment echoing around the bridge. She looked as if she would say more when her husband held up his hand.  
  
"Let the boy be, woman," he said. "He's just as stubborn as his father and will do only as he wishes."  
  
Snapping his head around, Vegeta growled. "I am nothing like you."  
  
"Is that so boy?" Vegeta Sr. countered in challenge.  
  
"I won't play your mind games old man," the younger man sneered at his father, much to the fearful awe and disdain of many of the warriors there. "I'm not going to fall-"  
  
His sentence came to a halt as the noise from outside bounced off the bridge walls.  
  
"Come on Vegeta!! Let's see ya!" cried a voice that could only be Kakarot. Turning back to the screen, he could see the idiot in question standing with his hands cupping his mouth as he yelled at the ship.  
  
"Yeah Veggie- head! Get down here." This from Radditz who was standing beside his brother. "I don't have all day so hurry it up, will ya?  
  
Scowling at the hated nickname, Vegeta caught himself scanning the group for one particular face. When he didn't see it he lowered his eyes angrily. He almost expected the hand that lightly touched his shoulder.  
  
"Even though she's not there you shouldn't punish the others," his mother spoke in that soft voice of hers. "They love you and this may be the last time you ever lay eyes on them again. Go say goodbye, son. Please? For me?"  
  
He met her eyes, the first time since their encounter all those days ago in his bedroom. Sighing heavily he nodded and turned from her. With all eyes on him, he left the room to head back down to the ships loading bay.  
  
Vegeta Sr. watched him go before turning back to Nappa. "Have them turn the screens off. The prince shall have his audience in private. Then you will show me the rest of this ship."  
  
Nappa frowned slightly then nodded. "Yes my lord," he muttered as he turned to give the orders.  
  
* * *  
  
Juu's sharp eyes locked on Vegeta the minute he reached the doorway and started down the stairs. As he slowly made his way over, he was met by the good-natured catcalls of Radditz.  
  
"Don't we look all spiffy in our spandex and armor?" the long haired college student joked. The glare Vegeta shot him only made him chuckle.  
  
"That ship really is something. I've only seen picture of space bound crafts before but they're really amazing to see," Krillin said staring up at the silver disc like craft. "What's it like inside?"  
  
"A ship," Vegeta shrugged as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Great detail buddy," he muttered sarcastically.  
  
"The models have changed slightly since we came, darling," Lyneaxa spoke to fill the silence that threatened to swallow them all up at any moment.  
  
"I'm sure the technology has more than just 'slightly changed,'" Bardock answered.  
  
"Indeed I'm sure it has," she said smiling slightly.  
  
As her sentence trailed off, the silence fell and they all stared awkwardly at one another, no one sure how to approach such a delicate topic. After about ten minutes of this Vegeta sighed.  
  
"Well if you have nothing else to say, I'm going," he had just started to turn when ChiChi's unnaturally soft voice touched his ears.  
  
"Are you afraid at all Vegeta?" she questioned.  
  
He turned back to her, frowning deeply. It was obvious the others were quite surprised that she would ask him such a question with so many present. Did she really expect a straight answer from him?  
  
The quip of his eyebrow being the only change of his face, he answered. "And why exactly would I be afraid of a planet where they'll worship me as if I were a god?"  
  
ChiChi frowned at his snotty tone, his attempt to make her sound like a simpleton. "Maybe I figured you'd thought of not having us around anymore. That maybe you'd be afraid of being alone on a strange planet," she said hotly, before her voice softened unexpectedly. "That maybe you'd miss us or something."  
  
As her words trailed off everyone let the silence hang, all hoping an honest answer would break it. Vegeta, however, crushed that hope with a brisk. "Of course not."  
  
"Oh," she said dropping her eyes to her hands.  
  
An end to the awkward silence seemed inconceivable until Goku cleared his throat and extended his hand, offering his best smile. "Well, have a good trip."  
  
Vegeta scowled at the hand a moment before taking it and shaking.  
  
"We're gonna miss you buddy," Krillin spoke up. "Even if you don't miss us," he added with a sad smile and a slap on the back.  
  
"We sure are," ChiChi murmured, head still down.  
  
Vegeta said nothing. Just watched them all with those piercing eyes. When he finally did look as if he would speak a voice called to him from the ship.  
  
"Your grace," the young soldier called with head bowed. "It is time we depart your majesty."  
  
His ever-present scowl deepened, as the noise of the engines coming to life sounded even before he had a chance to speak. With a nod over his shoulder he sent the soldier hurrying back inside. As he returned his attention to the group before him, he was surprised to find odd smiles on each of their faces. It took him a moment to realize they came from amusement and awe at his new found royal status.  
  
"Well, I guess this is it," Goku said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, take care, buddy," Krillin said softly from Goku's side.  
  
"Yes, please take care Ve-," Lyneaxa paused before forcing a smile. "Take care, your highness."  
  
Vegeta frowned at the use of the title before nodding and turning, his navy blue cape flapping behind him, Vegeta made his way back up the ramp he'd descended earlier. As he reached the top of the ramp, Juu could hold her tongue no longer and stepped forward, calling his name as she did.  
  
Vegeta turned back with knitted brow, obviously curious as to what she of all people would have to say to him. He had put Juu above all the sentimental crap, so naturally expected to hear nothing from her. He watched her stop at the foot of the ramp, his curiosity growing with each calm step she'd taken.  
  
"You know," she spoke as if her subject were the weather. "The most important man in my life fourteen years ago just walked away without even trying to make things work. For that I'll never forgive him," she said almost offhandedly. "She'll never forgive you for walking away either," she finished simply her blue gaze slicing his dark one.  
  
Silence stretched out between them as he transferred his eyes to the steel beneath his feet. He seemed to consider her words for several moments before meeting her eyes again. He held her eyes for what seemed endless seconds before he sighed, such a tired, retching sigh she'd never heard before, as he turned his back on her and entered the ship.  
  
Juu had to step back as the ramp retracted. More precautionary steps back were taken as the engines went from a hum to a roar. She finally found herself standing beside her boyfriend once again. As the ship prepared for take off, Juu could not help grounding her teeth together.  
  
"Stubborn assholes," she muttered.  
  
"Well it is Vegeta you're talking about," Krillin said looking up at her.  
  
Watching the craft begin to hover, Juu growled and turned away. "I was referring to Bulma, too. They're both hopeless idiots," she threw over shoulder as the wind caused by the craft whipped her hair about her face.  
  
Krillin turned at her disgusted tone just in time to see her make her way back to the car. Sighing heavily he threw the slowly ascending craft one last sad look before turning and following her, wishing deep down she was wrong even while the very presence of the disappearing craft proved her right.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma sighed and hugged her mother for the fourth time since they'd reached the airport.  
  
Emily squeezed her daughter tightly. "I just don't understand why you have to leave so soon sweetheart. I mean graduation was only a week ago. Can't that school wait another few months?"  
  
Bulma forced a smile as she pulled back to meet the other woman's eyes. "Mom, I've explained a million times. I need to get use to living in a new country before I have to take on classes and such. This will be good for me."  
  
"Well, why won't you let me go with you sweetheart? I mean you'll be all alone in a new place and you don't even know where you're going to stay yet."  
  
Bulma sighed. This conversation was definitely getting old. Everyday since her decision to leave as soon as possible, she'd had it. What her mother didn't seem to understand was that there was nothing left for her here. She needed to get away from everyone and everything known to her, away from the memories. It was something her mother simply could not grasp. Hugging her close again, Bulma spoke with quickly disappearing patience to the near weeping woman.  
  
"I'll check into a suite or something until I find a place. I'll be fine Mom. I always am."  
  
"I've been telling her that for years," John Briefs said good-naturedly as he approached the hugging women. "But it's wasted. She won't believe you anymore than she ever believed me."  
  
Bulma looked just over her mother's shoulder at the voice and smiled. "Daddy! You made it!" she said releasing her mother to move toward him.  
  
"Of course. I had to see my little girl off after all." As he spoke he glanced toward his estranged wife, who was discreetly dabbing her eyes as she took great pains not to look in his direction.  
  
Bulma gave a small smile pretending not to see the hopeless look in his eyes as they turned back to her. "I guess so. Well, it looks like you just made it," she said glancing at her watch. "The attendant said they'd start boarding in three minutes."  
  
John nodded then held open his arms for his only child, which she happily stepped into. "Take care, princess," he said as he hugged her close. "Call when you find a place."  
  
"Will do Daddy," Bulma promised as she placed a kiss on his cheek before pulling back.  
  
Almost as soon as she released him she had to engulf her now sniffling mother in one last goodbye hug. Offering the woman solace, and secretly stealing a little for herself as she momentarily admitted her own fear at that moment.  
  
"You call me as soon as you get there, you understand?" Emily sobbed into her ear.  
  
"Yes ma'am," Bulma responded softly before giving one last squeeze, then releasing her.  
  
Bending slightly, she encapsulated the small carry on beside her leg, the only piece of her luggage not all ready in her purse. Slipping the capsule into the side of her purse to keep it separate from the rest, she smiled at her parents. "I promise to call you both as soon as my plane lands. I love you guys."  
  
"Oh Bulma!" Mrs. Briefs wailed as she stepped forward to embrace her child again. "We love you so much. If things ever get too hard on your own you can always come home. Remember that."  
  
"Of course Mom," Bulma said prying herself out of the woman's arms. Bulma doubted that coming home would be an option for her for quite sometime, but she could not bring herself to crush her mother's heart with such words. Finally free she pecked her mother's cheek and blew her father a kiss before turning and making her way toward the terminal.  
  
Stepping up to the counter, she handed her ticket over to the stewardess. She watched the woman's actions, her mind racing nervously. Thoughts that she was doing the wrong thing were never far from her mind these days. In fact, she'd almost changed her mind about her hasty decision when the tearful call from ChiChi arrived. The take off was a success. He was really gone. The call had been her omen that it was time to get the hell out of dodge.  
  
Sighing heavily she nodded to the smiling attendant, not quite sure what the brunette had just said to her. Taking her boarding pass back, she started to the door just behind the attendant.  
  
"And to think, I never counted you one to run away from your problems. Guess I once again gave you more credit than you deserve."  
  
Now she knew she was not in the best emotional state at the moment but she refused to believe she was hallucinating. Pausing in the doorway, causing a family of three to make their way around her, Bulma turned back to the disgusted voice. Blinking several times she simply stared at the man for an eternity of minutes.  
  
"Wh- what are you doing here?" she finally questioned, her face twisted in a frown.  
  
As always his arms were crossed as he made his way toward her, practically sneering as he spoke. "I don't believe I saw your name on this airport so I guess I can be here all I want."  
  
Glaring at his sarcastic tone, Bulma turned on her heels and started back to the terminal. "I don't have time for this childish shit. I have a plane to catch."  
  
Reaching out, he caught her arm stopping her. "I'm not finished talking to you," he half growled as he tired to keep his temper in check over having her turn her back on him once again.  
  
Snatching her arm back she shot him a killer look. "Well, I am done talking to you. Now leave me alone."  
  
She was turning as she spoke only to have him step in front of her pinning her in step with his glare. "I came here to make you very clear on a few things and you're not going anywhere until you've heard every word I have to say."  
  
Bulma could not recall being so furious in all of her eighteen years. Placing her hands on her hips she met his glare evenly. "What makes you think I'll listen to anything you have to say after you just left me-"  
  
"Let's get something straight," he informed her as his voice dropped to a deadly whisper. "You left me-"  
  
"That is such bullshit," she accused, her own voice quickly raising. "How dare you try to turn this aroun-"  
  
"I came to you like a man. I told you what was going on and you turned your back on me with that 'friend' shit." The betrayal and hidden hurt in his voice practically blew her away. "You chose to cast me off as part of your past so if either of us is going to hate the other for leaving it's going to be me and not you."  
  
For rare moments, Bulma watched so many warring emotions swirl in his eyes that she almost felt physically ill. All he said was true. She had acted like a selfish child when he had needed her most. For so many years she had been working to make him open up fully to her and when he finally had she'd thrown it back in his face. Refusing him the comfort he sought but would never ask for.  
  
She knew she had failed him in his time of need, but her own pain was such that she'd have been no help to him. She was no help to anyone. Lowering her eyes she said the only thing she could think of. "I could never hate you, Vegeta," she murmured.  
  
When she said no more, he nearly growled. "I didn't force a ship full of angry aliens to return me to this planet to watch you stand there and feel sorry for yourself." When the snide remark failed to jar her out of silence, he grunted disgustedly and turned to leave.  
  
Biting her lip as well as her pride, Bulma looked up and called his name. He paused and turned his head just enough to show he was listening. Stepping out of the way of a businessman hurrying toward the terminal, she took one step toward him. "Did you really make them turn around just to come see me?"  
  
He turned his head forward and she feared briefly that he would start walking again when he turned, his arms crossed in his normal stance. "No," he started slowly. "I just didn't feel like going. If Kakarot didn't have to, neither did I."  
  
Giving him a small smile, she swallowed around the lump in her throat. "I'm sorry," she said simply, not sure how else to sum up all she felt at the moment.  
  
A silent nod told of his acceptance of the apology as well as his understanding of what it meant as he watched her approach him.  
  
"So you're really not leaving?" she asked for further clarification as she stopped mere inches in front of him.  
  
Rolling his eyes heavenward, he spoke slowly as if to a small child. "No, I'm not leaving."  
  
Bulma knew she should be offended by his condescending tone but as the single tear slipped down her cheek she decided to let it go. This time.  
  
Reaching out she wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed her relief into the crook of it. Now with the hinders of a weeping woman lassoed around his neck, Vegeta sighed heavily and let her cry, not even admitting to himself how relieved he was to feel her tears soaking his shoulder.  
  
"I love you so much," she whispered once her sobs subsided, though she kept her head in its place. Burying her fingers in the dark strands at the nape of his neck, she held his head on her shoulder, never intending to let him go.  
  
Left with no other options, Vegeta slowly brought his arms around her waist, hugging her close.  
  
From a short distance away, Dr. Briefs blinked at the scene in surprise. "Bulma and Vegeta? Did I miss something?"  
  
Turning misty eyes from the young couple, Emily glanced at her soon- to- be ex-husband and sighed. "Buy me a cup of tea, John, and I'll explain it all to you."  
  
Looking up at his wife, John smiled. "All right." Offering her his arm, he was soon leading her to the airport coffee shop.  
  
* * *  
  
Well that's FINALLY it guys. In case you're wondering there is a squeal played for this fic however I have to get my new computer and stuff before I start a new story. Until then, thank you so much for your wonderful reviews and patience (this includes the many death threats I've received in the last few months ^_~). You guys are the greatest. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
